


Referendare und Liebe

by fanpersoningfox



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutschunterricht, Friedrich ist ein armer Knopf, Friedrich singt, Frühlingserwachen (Frank Wedekind), Fühls, Geburtstagsparty, JoWo ist ein BAMF, Kursfahrt/Klassenfahrt, M/M, Missverständnisse, My Chemical Romance References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rockclimbing, Slow Build, Theater - Freeform, bzw Friedrich ist Referendar, fanboy Friedrich, homophobie, schoethe - Freeform, schoethe sind Lehrer, sick!Friedrich, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Als Friedrich sich entschieden hatte, Lehrer zu werden, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, für's Referendariat zurück an seine alte Schule zu kommen. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, ist sein Ausbilder kein Geringerer als Herr Oberstudienrath Dr. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, in den Friedrich die letzten vier Jahre seiner Schulzeit hoffnungslos verschossen gewesen war.Es folgen Deutschunterricht, Klassenfahrten, ein Theaterstück und Friedrich, der seinen Crush in den Griff bekommen sollte.Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass dieses Fandom noch kein Highschool AU hat.





	1. Many Years After The Disasters That We've Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traveling_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveling_ink/gifts), [veilchenjaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veilchenjaeger/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [My Poetical Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198243) by [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox)



> Diese Geschichte fand ihren Anfang an einem Donnerstag, morgens um zwei, acht Stunden vor Beginn der Buchmesse, als meine beste Freundin und ich die Nacht durchmachten, um unsere schoethe Cosplays fertig zu nähen.  
> "Wir müssen jetzt über etwas Angenehmes reden oder ich werfe diese Nähmaschine nach dir. Schoethe Highschool AU - go!"
> 
> Für traveling_ink, weil schoethe der Grundstein unserer Freundschaft war und es diese Fic ohne dich einfach nicht gäbe.
> 
> Für veilchenjaeger - "Johann, du kranker Bastard, geh zum Arzt!"
> 
> Für Melian12, weil du das Fandom zu lange allein über Wasser halten musstest.
> 
> Der Titel des Kapitels ist aus The Only Hope For Me Is You von My Chemical Romance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fünf Jahre nachdem Friedrich Abitur gemacht hat, trifft er als Referendar seinen ehemaligen Deutschlehrer Herrn von Goethe wieder, in den er als Teenager furchtbar verschossen gewesen war.

Jetzt stand er also da, im Lehrerzimmer seines ehemaligen Gymnasiums, und fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Natürlich hatte Friedrich gleich an seinem ersten Tag verschlafen und infolgedessen nur Zeit für entweder Dusche oder Frühstück gehabt, bevor er mit dem Rad zwei rote und eine dunkelgelbe Ampel überrollt hatte. Eine Entscheidung, die ihm sein Magen sehr übel nahm und dies auch mit lautem Grummeln zum Ausdruck brachte. Und völlig außer Atem war er jetzt ebenfalls, vom Zustand seiner Haare ganz zu schweigen. _Willkommen im Referendariat._

Friedrich sah sich um. Es sah noch ganz genauso aus, wie er es von „Hilf-hier-mal-das-ins-Lehrerzimmer-zu-bringen“-Aufträgen zu Schülerzeiten in Erinnerung hatte: ein langer Raum voller Papierstapel, mit zwei Reihen von Gruppentischen, auf denen Vasen mit billigen Plastikblumen standen, hohe Schränke an den Wänden, und an der Rückseite des Raums eine Küchenzeile mit einer großen Kaffeemaschine, von der er jetzt schon wusste, dass sie seine beste Freundin werden würde. Jetzt, um halb acht, war das Zimmer voller Lehrer, die Unterrichtsmaterialien aus ihren Fächern holten, Kaffee tranken und sich unterhielten. Friedrichs ehemaliger Englischlehrer, Herr Herder, saß an einem der Tische und korrigierte augenscheinlich in letzter Minute noch einen Vokabeltest. Friedrich hatte ihn schon immer gemocht.

„Hey, du fängst auch jetzt mit dem Referendariat an, oder?“, riss Friedrich eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Sie gehörte zu einer jungen Frau mit hohem Pferdeschwanz und Brille, die ihn fröhlich – zu fröhlich für einen Montagmorgen – angrinste. „Charlotte Kalb. Mathe und Ethik. Du?“

Er grinste, so gut er konnte, zurück. Es war gut, Verbündete zu haben:

„Friedrich Schiller, Deutsch und Geschichte.“

„Cool, nett dich kennenzulernen. Wo…“

Sie unterbrach sich, da jemand in die Hände geklatscht hatte, um sich über den allgemeinen Geräuschpegel im Zimmer hinweg Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Neue Referendare bitte mal zu mir!“, verkündete Frau von Stein, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, deren wichtig-beschäftigte Ausstrahlung sich seit Friedrichs Schulzeit kein Stück verflüchtigt hatte.

Friedrich folgte Charlotte zu ihr und der kleinen Gruppe, die sich nun um sie bildete.

 „So, guten Morgen, ihr Lieben. Wir machen das hier jetzt kurz und knapp; willkommen an der Schule, beziehungsweise willkommen zurück.“ – Hier sah sie Friedrich kurz an. – „ Ihr bekommt von mir jetzt jeder einen Schlüssel. Der passt zu den normalen Klassen- und euren entsprechenden Fachräumen sowie zum Lehrerzimmer.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Liste: „Huber.“

Ein kleiner junger Mann mit großen Studienratsecken, dessen Gesicht Friedrich irgendwie an ein Meerschweinchen erinnerte, trat vor und holte sich seinen Schlüssel ab.

„Kalb.“

Charlotte sah immer noch viel zu fröhlich aus, Friedrich fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das am Namen lag; Lotte war immerhin auch Frühaufsteherin.

„Körner.“

Der dritte junge Mann in ihrer Gruppe, der  als einziger völlig unbeeindruckt von Frau von Steins Ausstrahlung und dem anstehenden ersten Schultag wirkte, hob kurz die Hand und ließ sich den Schlüssel geben.

„Schiller.“

 _Jetzt habe ich wohl endgültig die Seiten gewechselt,_ schoss es Friedrich durch den Kopf, als er den Schlüssel einsteckte.

„Und Stock.“

Frau von Stein gab der letzten der Referendar*innen, einer hübschen, molligen jungen Frau mit lila Lippenstift, ihren Schlüssel in die Hand und steckte ihre Liste weg.

„So. Damit wäre das auch erledigt. Ihr habt eure Stundenpläne, ihr kennt eure Ausbilder. Wenn es Probleme gibt, wendet euch zuerst an die und erst danach an mich. Viel Erfolg.“

In einem Gemurmel von _Alles klar_ -s und _Vielen Dank_ -s begann sich die Gruppe aufzulösen. Friedrich fuhr sich durch die Haare, musste aber feststellen, dass er die ja am Morgen zusammengebunden und jetzt nur den Zopf zerstört hatte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug löste er ihn ganz und band ihn neu.

 

„Guten Morgen“, sagte eine Stimme, die Friedrich an Samt erinnerte, über den man gegen die Fadenrichtung strich.

Er drehte sich um und erstarrte. Die letzten sechs Wochen, die er sich mental auf das Wiedersehen mit Goethe vorzubereiten versucht hatte, schienen sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben, denn sein Magen machte einen Satz, sein Mund wurde trocken und seine Handflächen feucht. Er wusste natürlich, dass diese Reaktionen lächerlich waren, aber verhindern konnte er sie trotzdem nicht. Die Schuljungenschwärmerei für seinen ehemaligen Deutschlehrer hatte sich hartnäckig gehalten und dann vor drei Jahren zu einer Art Heldenverehrung weiterentwickelt, als Goethe einen ziemlich erfolgreichen Roman mit dem Titel _Die Leiden des jungen Werther_ und kurz darauf das Theaterstück _Götz von Berlichingen_ veröffentlicht hatte. Ihm nun wieder gegenüber zu stehen ließ Friedrichs Herz in seiner Kehle schlagen.

Goethe wirkte komplett unbeeindruckt, wenn auch vielleicht ein wenig genervt.

Sein Blick glitt über die Referendare, blieb dabei kurz an Friedrich hängen, dann wandte er sich an Frau von Stein:

„Wo ist Schiller?“

Diese schnaubte leicht durch die Nase.

„Gleich da, neben dir.“

Sie nickte zu Friedrich, der linkisch die Hand hob.

„Hi. Lang nicht gesehen“, sagte er und wünschte sofort, er hätte es bleiben lassen.

Goethe drehte sich wieder zu ihm und musterte ihn genauer, bis nach einem Moment Einsicht in seinen Augen aufleuchtete.

„Sowas. Ich habe Sie gar nicht erkannt. Sie sind erwachsen geworden.“

Friedrichs Wangen erglühten. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung waren gut fünf Jahre ins Land gegangen, aber er hatte sein sechzehnjähriges Emo-Selbst noch nur zu gut vor Augen – schlecht gefärbte Haare, mehr Pony als Gesicht, Unmengen Kajal, schwarzer Nagellack und abgeschnittene Fingerhandschuhe, alles drum und dran – und Goethe schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Obwohl es sich bis zum Abitur etwas gelegt hatte, war Friedrich der Emo-Phase erst im Studium vollends entwachsen, was bedeutete, dass Goethe ihn nie zuvor mit seiner naturroten Haarfarbe oder in etwas anderem als schwarzen Band-Shirts gesehen hatte. Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass Friedrich dank eines späten Wachstumsschubs Goethe jetzt um einen knappen Kopf überragte. Nein, es war wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass dieser ihn nicht erkannt hatte.

Als Goethe fragend eine Augenbraue hob, fiel Friedrich auf, dass er den Mund zu einer Antwort geöffnet hatte, ihm aber so recht keine einfallen wollte, weshalb er ihn wieder schloss. Goethe sah ihn noch einen Moment lang undurchdringlich an und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Kommen Sie.“

 

***

 

Goethe hatte die Stunde begonnen mit den Worten:

„Auf dem Lehrplan steht als erstes Thema für dieses Schuljahr Romantik. Solch sentimentalen Unsinn bringt ihr euch bitte selbst bei.“

Jetzt stand er vorn an der Tafel und referierte über die Inkompetenz des Kultusministeriums.

Friedrich saß hinten im Deutsch-LK und stellte all die Entscheidungen in Frage, die ihn letztendlich hierher geführt hatten. Es war, als wäre er sechs Jahre in der Zeit zurück gereist, mit dem Unterschied, dass er nicht mehr nur darauf achten musste, was Goethe sagte, sondern eben besonders darauf, wie er es den Schülern vermittelte. Und wie schon vor sechs Jahren ertappte Friedrich sich dabei, wie er an Goethes Lippen hing, welche unglaublich weich aussahen.

Goethe hatte damals Friedrichs Klasse in der Neun übernommen. Gerade frisch aus dem Referendariat hatte er mit seinem guten Aussehen, seiner charmanten Art und seiner überragenden fachlichen Kompetenz die Herzen der Schüler (und auch die der anderen Lehrer, der Eltern und der Schulleitung) im Sturm erobert, sodass es auch kein Wunder war, dass er zwei Jahre später trotz geringer Erfahrung ihren Deutsch-Leistungskurs übernommen hatte. Friedrich, der zu der Zeit tief in einer jugendlichen Selbstfindungsphase gesteckt hatte, hatte sich, jedem Klischee entsprechend, in seinen Lehrer verguckt. Wobei „verguckt“ hier eine höfliche Untertreibung darstellte.

Im Leistungskurs war die Schwärmerei dann zu einer Art Hassliebe geworden, die darin zum Ausdruck gekommen war, dass Friedrich jeder einzelnen Aussage Goethes widersprochen hatte, was wiederum zu ausschweifenden Diskussionen und nicht selten zu „Jetzt akzeptier es einfach, Friedrich, wir müssen mit dem Stoff durchkommen“ geführt hatte. Friedrich war kein einfacher Schüler gewesen, und Goethe kein einfacher Lehrer.

 

„Entschuldigung? Herr von Goethe?“

Ein kurviges Mädchen mit dunkelrot gefärbtem Haar hatte die Hand gehoben und fuhr fort, als Goethe sie ansah:

„Wer ist das?“

Sie nickte über die Schulter zu Friedrich, der sich jäh vom gesamten Kurs angestarrt sah.

Eine von Goethes Brauen zuckte, während der Rest seiner Haltung vollkommen stoisch blieb:

„Habt ihr noch nie einen Referendar gesehen? Wie lang seid ihr schon hier an der Schule?“

„Wir hatten nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass _Sie_ einen nehmen“, schaltete sich die Sitznachbarin des ersten Mädchens ein und stützte herausfordernd ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand.

Der Ausdruck auf Goethes Gesicht lag jetzt irgendwo auf halbem Weg zwischen beleidigt und beeindruckt.

„Das war auch nicht meine Idee“, sagte er trocken.

Für einen Moment trafen sich sein und Friedrichs Blick. Letzterer schluckte. Das waren zwar keine Neuigkeiten, aber schön war es trotzdem nicht zu hören. Außerdem reizte es Friedrichs trotzige Ader. Für wen hielt der sich eigentlich, dass er nicht mal versuchte, seine Abneigung Friedrich gegenüber zu verstecken?

„Meine auch nicht“, entwischte es ihm ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Was stimmte. Wobei er sich, wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte, natürlich dennoch für Goethe entschieden hätte. Der Mann war immerhin ein Genie.

Für einen Augenblick schien die warme Augustmorgenluft zu gefrieren, dann brachen drei Jungs in der letzten Reihe in Gelächter aus und damit das Eis. Der gesamte Kurs kicherte oder grinste gleich darauf mit, bis Goethe sie mit einem strengen Blick verstummen ließ. Mit einem leisen Seufzen gestikulierte er zu Friedrich:

„Los, stellen Sie sich halt vor.“

 

 

Die nächste Stunde war ebenfalls Deutsch, allerdings in einer Zehnten. Friedrich ließ den Blick über die Klasse schweifen. Diesmal stand er selbst vorn am Pult. An diese neue Perspektive würde er sich erst noch gewöhnen müssen.

„Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Schiller, ich bin seit heute Referendar hier für Deutsch und Geschichte und euer neuer Deutschlehrer. Was ihr euch wahrscheinlich schon gedacht habt. Bitte bastelt euch alle mal Namensschilder, damit ich die Namen schneller lerne.“

Es gab zwei parallele Deutschkurse in dieser Stufe, einen davon würde Friedrich unterrichten, den anderen Goethe, wobei letzterer Friedrich als sein Ausbilder mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen sollte. Praktisch hieß das, dass Friedrich, was das Unterrichten anging, ins kalte Wasser geworfen wurde.

Er grinste seine Schüler kurz an und atmete einmal durch. _Sei der Lehrer, den du gern gehabt hättest._

„Habt keinen Sex, denn ihr werdet schwanger werden und sterben.“

Die Klasse starrte ihn an. Friedrich starrte zurück. Ein paar Schüler*innen kicherten. Friedrich steckte seine Hände in die Taschen, um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten.

„So könnte man die Aussage des ersten Stücks, das wir dieses Schuljahr durchnehmen werden, zusammenfassen. Eigentlich hat es aber eine ganz andere, viel entscheidendere Aussage. Um welches Stück geht es?“

Ein Mädchen in einem geblümten Kleid, dessen Namensschild Friedrich nicht ganz entziffern konnte, da sie es in stark verschnörkelter Kalligraphie geschrieben hatte, ihre Sitznachbarin – Antonia – und ein dunkelhaariger Junge in einem _Justice League -_ T-Shirt hoben die Hände. Friedrich schmunzelte unwillkürlich, als er dessen Schild las.

„Ja, Batman?“

„Frühlingserwachen.“

„Das stimmt. Und wie heißt du wirklich?“

„Bruce Wayne.“

Der Junge grinste. Die Klasse kicherte. Friedrich verdrehte die Augen, musste aber auch grinsen.

„Naja, Bruce, der Name steht nicht auf meiner Klassenliste hier.“

Batman seufzte.

„Richie. Ricardo.“

„Okay. Und kannst du auch zusammenfassen, worum es in dem Stück geht?“

„Ja. Also, so’n bisschen. Ich kenn das Musical.“

Friedrich nickte ermunternd. Das lief doch gar nicht so übel.

„Also, da ist so ein Typ, Melchior, der seine Freundin schwängert, und sie macht das halt mit, weil ihr niemand gesagt hat, dass man von Sex schwanger wird. Und dann stirbt sie, weil… irgendwas mit dem Baby. Und Melchiors Freund Moritz bringt sich um, weil er sitzen geblieben ist. Und dann ist da diese Szene, wo Melchior sich umbringen will, aber die beiden tauchen als Geister auf und halten ihn auf.“

„Okay. Das sind schon mal einige der wichtigsten Punkte. Der Geist in der Friedhofsszene ist im Original eine eigene Figur, mit der wir uns auch noch genauer beschäftigen werden. Sonst noch jemand?“

 Wenn das so weiter ging, würde das Unterrichten zumindest in dieser Klasse doch ganz lustig werden.

 

 

Die Mensa roch immer noch nach verkochten Kartoffeln, Bohneneintopf und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Man hatte die Bilder von Kaffeebohnen und geschnittenem Baguette, die früher hier gehangen hatten, ersetzt durch Poster der Skylines diverser Großstädte. Vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dem Raum ein moderneres Flair zu verleihen, was jedoch irgendwie dadurch gehemmt wurde, dass immer noch dieselben Plastikpflanzen auf den Fensterbänken standen wie bei Friedrichs Einschulung hier vor dreizehn Jahren.

Allerdings blieb Friedrich das unangenehme _Wo setze ich mich jetzt hin?_ erspart, da ihm, kaum dass er sich seine Portion geschmacksneutraler Nudeln mit bio-zertifizierter Tomatensoße geholt hatte, einer der anderen Referendare, die bereits zusammen an einem Tisch saßen, zuwinkte und einen Stuhl frei machte.

„Hey, setz dich zu uns!“

Friedrich setzte sich. „Danke.“

Der andere – der, der vorhin so unbeeindruckt von Frau von Stein gewesen war, Körber oder so? – musterte ihn prüfend aus dunklen Augen.

„Sorry, dass ich jetzt so direkt bin, aber… du heißt doch Friedrich Schiller, oder? Bist du der Friedrich Schiller, der _Die Räuber_ geschrieben hat?“

Drei neugierige Augenpaare waren jetzt fest auf Friedrich gerichtet. Das Stück, das er geschrieben und mit der Uni-Theatergruppe auf die Bühne gebracht hatte, war ziemlich erfolgreich geworden und hatte auch ob seiner radikalen politischen Aussagen einiges an Aufsehen erregt, aber damit, dass ihn jemand hier darauf ansprechen würde, hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet.

„… Ja. Genau der.“

Man konnte die Augen des anderen förmlich aufleuchten sehen.

„Hab ich’s doch gesagt!“, grinste er die junge Frau an, die ihm gegenüber saß und deren Namen Friedrich sich auch nicht gemerkt hatte – nicht Charlotte. Sie verdrehte die Augen, sah Friedrich aber nicht weniger interessiert an als ihr Kollege. Wieder an Friedrich gewandt erklärte der:

„Wir sind riesige Fans deiner Arbeit. Leider Gottes sind wir erst darauf aufmerksam geworden, als es keine Karten mehr gab, sonst wären wir auf jeden Fall nach Mannheim gekommen.“

Friedrich konnte nicht anders, als zu gucken wie eine Kuh wenn’s blitzt. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus:

„Danke! Das freut mich.“

Nicht-Charlotte lächelte jetzt auch richtig:

„Die Aussage ist einfach richtig und auf den Punkt getroffen. Die Figuren sind großartig, auch wenn in deinem zweistündigen Stück nur eine einzige Frau vorkommt. Ich hab nun mal ein Faible für Helden.“

„Von den Charakterbeziehungen ganz zu schweigen. Und gerade in unserer heutigen Zeit ist es wichtig, bestehende Strukturen zu hinterfragen. Nur weil ein System zweihundert Jahre lang bestanden hat, heißt das nicht gleich, dass es gut ist oder dass es nicht besser ginge. Natürlich muss es auch nicht unbedingt schlecht sein, aber genau deshalb ist Hinterfragen wichtig“, hakte Friedrichs riesiger Fan ein.

Friedrich wollte gerade antworten, dass es nicht nur aufs Hinterfragen ankam, sondern auch darauf, etwas zu tun gegen die bestehenden Strukturen, als sich jemand auf den Stuhl auf seiner anderen Seite fallen ließ und ihm zuvorkam mit den Worten:

„Hallo, ist hier noch frei, guten Appetit, ich bin Charlotte, Fünftklässler sind ja unglaublich süß, was habe ich verpasst?“

Friedrich, sein riesiger Fan, Nicht-Charlotte und der dritte junge Mann, der ein wenig wie ein Nagetier aussah und bisher geschwiegen hatte, drehten sich um. Charlotte lächelte strahlend:

„Charlotte Kalb, Mathe und Ethik. Und ihr?“

Nicht-Charlotte fand ihre Sprache am schnellsten wieder:

„Dora – Dorothea – Stock, Kunst und Physik.“

„Friedrich Schiller, Deutsch und Geschichte.“

„Ja, stimmt ja, dich habe ich ja schon heute Morgen gefragt.“

„Christian Körner, Wirtschaft und Recht und Musik.“

„Ludwig Huber, Englisch und Französisch.“

„Alles klar, schön, euch alle kennenzulernen!“

Eine halbe Stunde Smalltalk später wusste Friedrich, dass Körner grundsätzlich Menschen beim Nachnamen ansprach und das ansteckend war, dass Huber eine Tierhaarallergie hatte und eine Nacktkatze namens Spock besaß, dass Körner mit Doras Schwester Minna zusammen war und die beiden die einzigen waren, die er beim Vornamen ansprach, dass Dora ein Auslandsjahr in Japan gemacht hatte und jetzt japanisch kochen konnte, sowie Charlottes komplette Lebensgeschichte in farbenfrohem Detail.

Außerdem hatte man sich für das kommende Wochenende zum Filmabend verabredet, weil niemand es angehen lassen konnte, dass Friedrich _Fight Club_ noch nicht gesehen hatte; Körner hatte sich richtig an seinen Kartoffeln verschluckt, als er das hörte.

 

 

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Friedrich noch eine Doppelstunde Geschichte in einer Siebten, was eine ganz eigene Art von Herausforderung darstellte. Es war heiß und nachmittags und niemand war auch nur im Entferntesten konzentriert, woran auch die Geschichte des Abfalls der vereinigten Niederlande von der spanischen Regierung so gar nichts ändern konnte. Bei Schüler*innen, die ihm nicht zuhören wollten, Autorität aufzubauen war auch nicht ganz leicht bei Friedrichs eigener antiautoritären Einstellung. Immerhin war Frau von Stein, seine Ausbilderin für das Fach Geschichte, weniger ablenkend als Goethe, wenn auch nicht weniger einschüchternd.

Als auch der Nachmittagsunterricht dann irgendwann vorbei war und Friedrich um kurz nach halb vier den Klassenraum abschloss, dachte er, dass der erste Tag auf der dunklen Seite der Macht doch eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen war. Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Die Schüler*innen waren anstrengend, aber in Ordnung, wie man es von Jugendlichen nicht anders erwarten konnte. Mit ihnen zu arbeiten machte Spaß, auch wenn es ein noch sehr seltsames Gefühl war, jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Klassenraums zu stehen.

Die anderen Referendar*innen schienen auch echt korrekt zu sein; gerade mit Körner hatte er sich wirklich gut verstanden. Hier könnte bestimmt die eine oder andere Freundschaft fürs Leben entstehen. Seine Zeiten als seltsamer Außenseiter waren wohl vorbei, Schule hin oder her.

Wobei das Verhältnis zu den – anderen – Lehrer*innen am ungewohntesten war. Ein flacheres Autoritätsgefälle, praktisch auf echter Augenhöhe; er war jetzt einer von denen. Seltsam irgendwie. Neu.

Ja, es hatte sich einiges geändert im direkten Vergleich zu seiner Schulzeit. Die Schüler*innen wirkten so klein und die Lehrer*innen nicht mehr so groß.

Es war seltsam, zurück zu sein, durch die Flure zu gehen, durch die er jahrelang jeden Tag gelaufen war. Das Geräusch der Schritte, der Geruch des Linoleums. Der Geschmack von Kreide in der Luft. Der komische Geruch im Biotrakt. Die bunten Poster in den Klassenzimmern der Unterstufe. Der Fleck an der Flurwand, wo Georg in der achten Klasse sein Federmäppchen nach Wilhelm geworfen hatte und sein Füller explodiert war, und der, wo Carolines lila Haare an die Wand abgefärbt hatten. Der erste war überstrichen worden, der zweite immer noch sichtbar. Das neue Wandgemälde im großen Musikraum. Die immer neuen Kunstprojekte in der Vitrine im Atrium. Dieselben alten Tischtennisplatten und die neuen Fußballtore. Die Sonnenblumen im Schulgarten und der nun komplett ausgetrocknete Schulteich. Der Baum, in dem sie immer heimlich geraucht hatten, der gefällt worden war. Jetzt gab es Computer in fast jedem Klassenraum, Beamer, die tatsächlich funktionierten, mehr Smartboards und weniger Polyluxe. Die Kinder, die in den Pausen nicht mehr um Pokémonkarten herum standen, sondern um Smartphones.

Und dann war da Goethe. Goethe, der ganz genau so war, wie Friedrich ihn in Erinnerung hatte, und doch ganz anders. Er sah jedenfalls noch genauso gut aus, auf diese kultivierte Art und Weise, die bei jedem anderen anmaßend und lächerlich gewirkt hätte. Wer trug denn schon einen dreiteiligen Anzug an einem gewöhnlichen Schultag? Hemd und Jackett wären ja noch zu verstehen gewesen, aber Westen waren doch seit den 50ern nicht mehr modern. Und dazu diese Locken! Friedrich hatte mit seinen eigenen so lang so viel zu kämpfen gehabt, dass es ihm schwerfiel zu glauben, dass überhaupt jemand mit Locken gut aussehen konnte, geschweige denn so elegant. Gewusst, dass Goethe Locken hatte, hatte er bisher auch nicht. Früher waren dessen Haare nämlich immer zu kurz geschnitten gewesen, aber jetzt waren sie gerade so lang, dass sie sich kringelten…

Völlig in seine Gedanken an Goethe versunken bemerkte Friedrich erst, dass ihm ebendieser entgegen kam, als es bereits zu spät war. Er bog schwungvoll um eine Ecke und stieß frontal mit jemandem zusammen, der einen großen Stapel Bücher trug, die mit lautem Knallen zu Boden fielen. Goethe geriet dabei aus dem Gleichgewicht und ruderte mit den Armen, woraufhin Friedrich ihn reflexartig am Ellbogen packte, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Das ging jedoch eher nach hinten los, da er jetzt selbst nach hinten taumelte und Goethe dabei mitzog. Sie wären sicherlich unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet, wäre da nicht die Wand gewesen, die ihren Sturz nicht weniger unsanft aufhielt. Für einen Augenblick fand Friedrich sich von Goethes vollem Körper gegen die Wand gepresst, inklusive dessen Nase an seinem Schlüsselbein.

Dann hatte Goethe sich wieder gefangen und richtete sich mit einem ungehaltenen Schnauben auf:

„Passen Sie doch auf!“

Friedrich spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„‘Tschuldigen Sie, ich war in Gedanken.“

Hastig begann er, Goethes Bücher aufzusammeln und ließ dabei prompt seine eigene Tasche fallen. _Kompetent, Friedrich, kompetent._

„Das habe ich gemerkt“, stellte Goethe fest und nahm drei Bände eines Pilzlexikons entgegen. Wofür er die wohl brauchte? Schrieb er vielleicht etwas in die Richtung? Oder einfach für seinen Unterricht?

Friedrich fuhr sich durch die Haare, geflissentlich darauf bedacht, Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Mittlerweile glühte sicher sein ganzes Gesicht, komplett mit Hals und Ohren. _Verdammter Rothaarigenteint._

„Ja. Oh, da ist noch eins.“

„Lassen Sie es gut sein.“

Beide bückten sie sich nach dem letzten Buch, ein schmaler, scharlachroter Band. Da Goethe wieder den Großteil seines Stapels trug, war Friedrich schneller und hob es auf. _Friedrich Schiller – Die Räuber_ , aus der Schulmediathek, dem blauen Sticker nach zu urteilen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Friedrichs Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

„Wie finden Sie es?“

Mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Goethe ihm das Buch ab.

„Ich habe es gerade erst ausgeliehen, also noch gar nicht. Auch wenn meine Erwartungen nicht allzu hoch sind, nach dem, was man so darüber hört.“

Friedrich musste sich ehrlich Mühe geben, dass ihm das Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht tropfte.

„Na, dann freue ich mich jedenfalls mal auf etwas anständige Kritik.“

Dafür erhielt er von Goethe nur noch einen undurchdringlichen Blick und ein trockenes „Guten Tag“, bevor dieser ihn einfach stehen ließ und den Flur hinab verschwand. Sein „Ebenso; bis morgen“ schien der andere gar nicht mehr zu hören.

 

***

 

Als Lotte an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, fand sie ihren Mitbewohner mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der Couch liegend. Aus seinen Kopfhörern dröhnte so laut My Chemical Romance, dass sie auf drei Meter Entfernung noch jedes Wort verstehen konnte. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Wenn Friedrich heutzutage Emo-Musik hörte, war das ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er gar keinen guten Tag gehabt hatte.

„Friedrich?“

Er hob den Kopf und zog einen Stöpsel aus dem Ohr.

„Hm? Hi.“

„Mach den Lärm aus, das ist nicht gut für die Ohren.“

„Mir egal.“

„Friedrich.“

Sie zog missbilligend die Brauen hoch, woraufhin Friedrich mit einem Augenrollen die Musik ausschaltete und sich aufsetzte, um ihr Platz auf der Couch zu machen.

„Ja, Mama.“

Lotte grinste und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Schatz, das hatten wir doch schon, es heißt Mommy-Kink, nicht Mama-Kink, und man sagt es grundsätzlich zu Menschen, mit denen man Sex hat.“

Friedrich schnaubte und boxte sie halbherzig in die Seite.

„Ach, halt doch den Mund.“

Allerdings zuckten seine Mundwinkel ein wenig, also hatte Lotte ihr Ziel erreicht. Aufmunternd stieß sie ihrem besten Freund den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen.

„Was war denn so schlimm, dass du hier My Chemical Romance hörst? Hast du dich vor deinem Schwarm blamiert? ‘Ne Latte bekommen und jemand hat’s gesehen? Ist dein Eyeliner verlaufen?“

„Haha.“ Friedrich knickte seitlich ein und schlug seine Stirn gegen Lottes Schulter.

 „Es ist einfach furchtbar seltsam, wieder dort zu sein. Also, die Schüler sind echt in Ordnung, aber… irgendwie komme ich mir vor wie ein Verräter, immerhin habe ich ja die Seiten gewechselt. Von den ganzen Erinnerungen, die wieder hochkommen, ganz zu schweigen. Und…“

„Und?“

Mit einem Seufzen richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Goethe.“

„Ja, was ist mit Goethe?“

Statt einer Antwort gab Friedrich ein kehliges Geräusch von sich und ließ den Kopf nach hinten über die Sofalehne kippen.

„Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Stöhnen?“

„Ja…“

„Schatz.“ Lottes Stimme hatte einen tadelnden Ton angenommen. Friedrich seufzte, änderte jedoch nichts an seiner Position.

„Er ist… nicht sonderlich begeistert von mir als Person. Und wir müssen es zwei Jahre lang praktisch jeden Tag miteinander aushalten.“

„‘Nicht sonderlich begeistert‘? Ist das nicht der Dude, der dir 15 Punkte im Abi gegeben hat?“

„Nja… aber das lag sicher nicht daran, dass er meine Ideen gut fand. Oder mich persönlich. Außerdem ist das Jahre her!“

„Ach ja, richtig, ich vergaß, dass du so hart in den Kerl verschossen bist, dass meine Schwester dich deswegen abserviert hat.“

„Ich bin nicht verschossen. Ich bewundere seine Arbeit. Außerdem“ – Friedrich hob das Kinn, um seiner besten Freundin einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen – „weißt du genau, dass das mit Caro nur nichts geworden ist, weil ich nicht euch beide im Doppelpack haben kann und ich nun mal keine halben Sachen mache.“

Lotte grinste und zuckte die Schultern.

„Sorry. Wenn ich nicht so unglaublich gay wäre, hätte ich dich schon geheiratet.“

„Ich weiß. Ich weine jeden Tag über diesen Verlust.“

„Vor oder nach dem Weinen über Goethe?“

Jetzt warf Friedrich ein Kissen nach ihr.

„Fick dich!“

Kichernd wehrte sie es ab.

„Fick du dich! Steht der überhaupt auf Typen?“

Friedrich hob überfragt die Hände.

„Keine Ahnung. Meines Wissens hatte er, als ich Abi gemacht habe, eine Freundin. Das tut hier aber ohnehin gar nichts zur Sache, für ein unfähiges Ärgernis hält er mich allemal. Es geht darum, dass er gar nicht mein Ausbilder sein will. Er soll ja nicht mit mir ins Bett gehen, er soll mir beibringen, Kindern Literatur zu vermitteln. Das kann ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt sein, immerhin ist es sein Job. Ich meine, warum macht er es denn, wenn es ihn so nervt? Um sich im Kontrast zu mir besser zu fühlen? Das hat er doch nun wirklich nicht nötig!“

Da stand Lotte entschieden auf, stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und sah Friedrich direkt an.

„O-kay. Schatz. Du steigerst dich da in was rein, das führt zu gar nichts. Tief durchatmen.  Also, wie wär’s, ich mach‘ jetzt Curry – die Paprikas müssen weg und ich hab extra Kokosmilch gekauft – und dann schauen wir ein, zwei Folgen Doctor Who und schließen unseren persönlichen Frieden mit arroganten Vorgesetzten? Du wirst ihn ja eh nicht los und ich habe nur so mittelviel Lust, dir die nächsten zwei Jahre beim Jammern zuzuhören.“

Friedrich, der sich tatsächlich etwas in Rage geredet hatte, tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ sich dann zurück in die Polster sinken.

„Persönlicher Frieden, was zum…? Schön, wenn du meinst. Aber wirklich nur dir zuliebe. Und Curry klingt gut. Danke.“

„Kein Ding. Und, bevor ich’s vergesse: Donnerstagabend Date mit meinen Eltern. Wir fahren zu ihnen.“

Schon auf dem Weg in die Küche war Lotte nochmal stehengeblieben, die Hände in ihren Rocktaschen vergraben. Friedrich nickte und schnitt ihr eine Grimasse, gefolgt von einem mitfühlenden Lächeln.

„Alles klar. Brauchst du Hilfe beim Kochen?“

„Wag es nicht!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhuu, das erste Kapitel ist oben! Jaa!!
> 
> 1000 Dank an veilchenjaeger für's Betalesen.
> 
> Vom Feedback lebt der Fanficautor, gebt euren Senf dazu, bitte!  
> Auch wenn jemand Tag-Ideen hat, haut raus, ich bin da nämlich dezent überfordert.
> 
> Das 2. Kapitel kommt dann voraussichtlich so Ende September/Anfang Oktober, zu den Herbstferien.


	2. A Light To Burn All The Empires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man fährt auf Abschlussfahrt nach Italien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich musste ich sie auf Klassenfahrt schicken, da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Den Großteil dieses Kapitels habe ich nachts um eins im Zelt und während einer achtzehnstündigen Flixbusfahrt geschrieben; seht es mir nach.  
> Viel Spaß.
> 
> Der Titel des Kapitels ist aus The Sharpest Lives von My Chemical Romance.

Der Reisebus, den man für die Kursfahrt angemietet hatte, war definitiv nicht für Leute mit einer Körpergröße von über 1,75m ausgelegt. Als Lehrer hatte Friedrich zwar einen der Sitzplätze ganz vorne bekommen, wo es etwas mehr Beinfreiheit gab, dennoch fühlte er sich wie ein Campingstuhl. Seine langen Gliedmaßen so zusammenzufalten, dass er in den Sitz passte, wäre schon kompliziert genug gewesen, wenn er nicht auch noch darauf bedacht sein müsste, dem neben ihm sitzenden Goethe nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Dieser hatte die Beine, welche ein entscheidendes Stück kürzer waren als Friedrichs, übereinandergeschlagen, war in ein Buch vertieft und ignorierte Friedrich genauso wie die 45 Schüler*innen hinter ihnen. Auf der anderen Seite des Mittelgangs hatte sich Frau von Stein, vielleicht 1,70m groß mit Absätzen, über zwei Sitze breitgemacht und tippte auf ihrem Macbook herum.

Kaum ein Drittel der achtstündigen Busfahrt nach Italien lag gerade hinter ihnen, Friedrich hatte schon seit zwei Stunden einen Krampf im rechten Oberschenkel, und jetzt begann auch noch sein linkes Bein einzuschlafen. Der Versuch, sein Gewicht zu verlagern und es zu strecken, um das unangenehme Kribbeln loszuwerden, endete jedoch nur darin, dass er Goethe seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß und sich so einen missbilligenden Blick einhandelte. Er lächelte entschuldigend:

„Verzeihung.“

Offensichtlich genervt wandte Goethe sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ Friedrich seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe sinken. Eine Gruppe Mädchen im hinteren Teil des Busses hatte begonnen, Britney Spears Lieder zu singen, und auch die zu kühl eingestellte Klimaanlage konnte mittlerweile keine frische Luft mehr vortäuschen. Noch fünf Stunden bis Italien.

Der Bus wurde langsamer und langsamer und kam schließlich fast zum Stehen. Sie steckten im Stau.

 

 

Als sie nach diversen Stunden im Stau und einer reisekranken Schülerin, die sich kurz hinterm Brennerpass übergeben hatte, endlich am Gardasee ankamen, war Friedrich sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Beine niemals wieder das sein würden, was sie einmal waren. Wackelig folgte er Goethe aus dem Bus und half beim Ausladen der Koffer, während die anderen beiden Lehrkräfte die ganze Gruppe an der Campingplatzrezeption eincheckten. Die Sonne hing tief über dem See und verleitete eine ganze Horde von Schüler*innen dazu, die zehn Meter zum Strand zu laufen und die Szenerie fotografisch festzuhalten.

„So! Kommt alle nochmal her, bitte! Ihr bekommt jetzt gleich eure Schlüssel“, verkündete Frau von Stein von der obersten Stufe des Rezeptionsgebäudes aus. „Vorher aber noch ein paar kurze organisatorische Ansagen. Der Strand hier gehört zum Platz, da dürft ihr hin, aber nicht ins Wasser, wenn kein Rettungsschwimmer da ist. Der Platz wird nur nach Abmeldung bei Herrn von Goethe, Herrn Schiller oder mir verlassen und immer mindestens in Dreiergruppen und nicht nach zehn Uhr. Ist mir egal, ob ihr volljährig seid. Ich habe es schon mal gesagt und werde es auch nochmal sagen: der Konsum von Alkohol und jeglicher anderer Drogen ist _nicht_ erlaubt. Ist mir auch hier egal, ob ihr volljährig seid. Diejenigen, die heute fürs Abendessen zum Kochen eingetragen sind, sind bitte um Viertel vor, also in zwanzig Minuten, vorn am Küchenhaus, das ist gleich hier rechts, das orangene. Für alle anderen Viertel nach, selbes Haus. Okay. Mein Kurs hierher zu mir und der von Herrn von Goethe da rüber nach links.“

Während die Schüler*innen der Anweisung nachkamen, bekam Friedrich von Goethe eine Handvoll Schlüssel und einen Schnellhefter in die Hand gedrückt:

„Machen Sie das mal.“

 

 

Als die Schüler*innen dann alle versorgt waren, nahm Friedrich den letzten Schlüssel und seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf die Suche nach Hütte Nummer 35, die er sich für die kommenden fünf Tage mit Goethe teilen würde. Ein Umstand, dem er durchaus mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegensah. Goethes Einstellung ihm gegenüber hatte sich seit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht wirklich geändert. Nach wie vor war er meistens sichtlich genervt von Friedrichs Existenz oder er ignorierte ihn komplett, wenn er nicht gerade im Rahmen einer Lehreinheit gezwungen war, mit ihm zu sprechen. Dann kam er jedoch seinen Pflichten gewissenhaft nach und Friedrich hätte sich keinen kompetenteren Ausbilder wünschen können. Es war endlos frustrierend: einerseits erläuterte Goethe geduldig, warum man Schüler*innen im Schulalltag nur in Ausnahmesituationen Gruppenarbeit machen lassen sollte, Pädagogik hin oder her, und ließ sich da sogar auf Diskussionen ein, andererseits waren sie über das absolute Minimum des sozialen Umgangs bei Weitem noch nicht hinausgekommen.

Daher hatte Friedrich sich auch ordentlich an seinem Kaffee verschluckt, als er – hinten in Frau von Steins Geschichts-LK sitzend, während diese die Kursfahrt besprach – erfahren hatte, dass sie mit dem Deutschleistungskurs Goethe zusammen fahren würden. Bis man ihm mitteilte, dass er und Goethe sich eine Hütte teilen würden, war der Kaffee glücklicherweise leer gewesen, sonst hätte Friedrich ihn sich sicherlich übergekippt.

Wie genau er überhaupt dazu gekommen war, mit auf Abschlussfahrt zu fahren, wusste Friedrich selbst nicht so richtig. Frau von Stein hatte ihn morgens auf dem Gang gefragt, ob er die Woche Zeit hätte, sie bräuchten noch eine weitere Aufsichtsperson. Da Friedrich natürlich der Letzte wäre, der dagegen protestieren würde, nach Italien zu fahren und dafür auch noch bezahlt zu werden, hatte er zugesagt. Gerade auch weil er damals, bei der Kursfahrt seiner eigenen Stufe, mit einer Lungenentzündung hatte zuhause bleiben müssen.

Noch bereute er es nicht, mitgekommen zu sein, trotz der unbequemen Busfahrt, aber noch hatte er auch nicht Goethe als Campinghüttengenossen erlebt. Der hatte sich im Vorfeld betont nicht zu diesem Arrangement geäußert, sondern nur eine gewisse Aura der Missbilligung ausgestrahlt.

 

Genau das tat er auch jetzt. Goethe saß auf einem der Plastikstühle vor der Hütte, seinen Koffer neben sich, und erhob sich, als Friedrich ihn erreichte:

„Da sind Sie ja endlich.“

Friedrich schnitt eine entschuldigende Grimasse:

„Sie hätten doch nicht auf mich warten müssen.“

„Doch, musste ich. Wir haben nämlich nur einen Schlüssel.“

„Oh.“

Friedrich schloss die Tür auf und ging voraus in einen schmalen Raum, der in der Art seiner Möblierung einem Wohnwagen glich. Lila geblümte Vorhänge hingen an den Fenstern und verströmten einen leichten Geruch von Mottenkugeln.

„Schlafpräferenzen?“, fragte Goethe.

Friedrich drehte sich um und starrte ihn an.

„Bitte was?“

„Wo möchten Sie liegen?“

_Bitte was??_

Friedrich blinzelte langsam. Goethe sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und gestikulierte in Richtung der Wand hinter der Tür. Jetzt erst fiel Friedrichs Blick auf das Stockbett, das dort stand. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Ohren schoss.

„Ah. Ich – hab da keine große Präferenz.“

Goethe nickte einmal und mit einem Blick, der hoffentlich nicht bedeutete, dass er erkannt hatte, was soeben in Friedrichs Kopf vorgegangen war, stellte er seine Tasche auf dem unteren Bett ab und begann, diese auszupacken.

 

***

 

Goethe war im Alpenverein. Eine Information, mit der Friedrich nie gerechnet hätte, die ihn aber auch echt nicht überraschte. Es kam heraus, als sie mit der ganzen Truppe vor der hiesigen Bergsportschule standen, um für den ersten Programmpunkt der Fahrt, Felsenklettern, Bergführer sowie Ausrüstung abzuholen. Er hatte die Reservierungsnummer angegeben und dann bei der Frage, ob jemand von ihnen im _Club Alpino_ sei, seinen Mitgliedsausweis rausgeholt. Geklettert war er zuvor aber wohl noch nicht, jedenfalls nahm er genauso wie alle anderen an der Einweisung durch die zwei von Kopf bis Fuß in neonfarbene Outdoorfunktionskleidung gehüllten Italienerinnen  teil. Wahrscheinlich war er einer dieser Menschen, die in ihrer Freizeit wandern gingen.

„Sucht euch einen oder zwei Partner! Sie sollten ungefähr so groß und schwer sein wie ihr. Ihr müsst euch gleich gegenseitig sichern“, ordnete die Bergführerin in Neonpink an, als sie nach einer anderthalbstündigen Wanderung endlich im Klettergebiet angekommen waren.

„Macht ihr das mal, Jungs, ich habe sowieso Höhenangst“, sagte Frau von Stein, klopfte Friedrich und Goethe jeweils auf den Arm und verschwand dann mit einem Buch in der Hand in Richtung einer Bank mit Aussicht über den See.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich, doch bevor einer etwas sagen konnte, fuhr die Bergführerin auch schon mit ihrer Einweisung fort:

„Jetzt zieht die Gurte an, wie wir es euch unten gezeigt haben, und kontrolliert, dass sie bei eurem Partner richtig sitzen. Valentina“, sie machte eine Handbewegung zu ihrer neongelben Kollegin, „und ich werden herumgehen und das auch noch einmal kontrollieren.“

 „Also gut, dann werden es wohl doch wir beide.“

Friedrich musterte Goethe kurz. Er war zwar ein deutliches Stück kleiner als er selbst, dafür aber besser gebaut und nicht nur Haut und Knochen. Das sollte also hinhauen, zumindest so ungefähr. Friedrich nickte.

Die Gurte bestanden aus drei Schlingen, die mit diversen Bändern verbunden waren, und Friedrich brauchte drei Versuche bis es ihm gelang, seinen bis über die Hüften zu ziehen und festzuzurren. Goethe schien da etwas fähiger zu sein, oder er machte das hier doch nicht zum ersten Mal, jedenfalls hatte er seinen Gurt bereits an, als Friedrich endlich wieder aufrecht stand.

Von Goethe prüfend auf die Lendengegend geschaut zu bekommen, war durchaus eine Erfahrung, die Friedrich nicht so schnell zu machen erwartet hatte.

„Ihre linke Beinschlinge ist verdreht.“

Friedrich folgte Goethes Blick und stellte fest, dass in der Tat die Schlaufe, die sich um seinen linken Oberschenkel legte, nicht so glatt saß wie ihr rechter Counterpart. Also zog er den Gurt ein weiteres Mal aus und wieder an, diesmal mit mehr Erfolg.

„Danke. Ihrer sitzt richtig, soweit ich das beurteilen kann.“

Er sah ganz bewusst nur auf die orange-grauen Bänder des Klettergurtes, die um Goethes Becken und Oberschenkel gingen, nicht auf das, was sich dazwischen unter dem Zentralen Ring des Gurtes befand.

„Ja, sieht gut aus bei euch“, verkündete die neongelbe Valentina, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Gurte warf. Dann hatte sie wohl ihre Kontrollrunde beendet und gesellte sich wieder zu ihrer Kollegin, die sogleich fortfuhr:

 „Sehr gut. Dann könnt ihr euch jetzt in die Seile einbinden oder eure Partner in die Sicherung nehmen. Aber nicht losklettern, bevor eine von uns kontrolliert hat.“

 

 

Das Klettern an sich war gar nicht so schwer, zumindest nicht an den Routen, zu denen ihnen zum Einstieg geraten wurde. Überwindung kostete es Friedrich dann aber, als er oben am Umlenkpunkt des Sicherungsseils angelangt war, den Fels loszulassen und sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht in den Gurt zu setzen. Aber Goethe hielt ihn und ließ ihn langsam und nur mit leichtem Ruckeln nach unten ab.

Sichern war eigentlich auch gar nicht schwer, man musste bloß das Bremsseil festhalten und immer nachziehen, damit das Seil stets straff war. Nur konzentriert musste man sein, komplett auf den Kletternden. Dass dies bedeutete, ihm praktisch die ganze Zeit auf den Hintern zu gucken, war dabei nun mal ein unvermeidbarer Nebeneffekt.

Friedrich beobachtete ihn fokussiert. Also Goethe. Der schlug sich recht gut in der Wand, wie bei so ziemlich allem, das er anfasste. Seine Bewegungen waren präzise, fast schon elegant, und seine Balance war einfach nur bewundernswert.

Plötzlich schien er jedoch an einen losen Stein oder so etwas geraten zu sein, denn er rutschte ab und stürzte mit einem erschrockenen Laut ins Seil. Ein Ruck ging durch das Seil, Friedrich wurde ein wenig am Gurt nach oben gezogen, nicht richtig vom Boden weg, aber doch so, dass er einen Schritt nach vorn taumelte. Reflexartig packte er das Bremsseil mit beiden Händen.

„Ich hab Sie!“

„Das will ich doch wohl schwer hoffen!“

Einige Schüler*innen sahen neugierig zu ihnen herüber.

„Alles in Ordnung, Herr von Goethe?“

„Ja, ja. Alles in bester Ordnung.“

Auf die Entfernung war es schwer zu sagen, aber Goethe sah jetzt doch etwas blass um die Nase aus.

„Halten Sie bloß das Seil fest.“

Friedrich grinste verschmitzt.

„Keine Sorge, ich lasse Sie schon nicht fallen. Auch wenn mir dafür schon von dem einen oder anderen Ihrer Schüler Geld angeboten wurde.“

 

 

Gut fünfundzwanzig Minuten später hing Friedrich in der Wand und kam weder vor noch zurück. Vor ihm erstreckte sich glatter Stein, der nächste Riss, in den er greifen könnte, gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Suchend strich er mit der Hand über den Fels, in der Hoffnung, eine Unebenheit zu finden, an der er sich festhalten konnte, aber erfolglos. Da war nur dieser eine Riss und der war zu weit weg.

Ein Blick nach unten zeigte, dass es auch für seine Füße nicht viel besser aussah. Etwa auf Kniehöhe gab es zwar einen Knubbel, an dem er sich zuvor auch schon mit der Hand festgehalten hatte und der ihm die nötige Höhe geben würde, den ersehnten Riss zu erreichen, allerdings war schon allein den Fuß so weit zu heben ein furchtbarer Balanceakt, und sein Gewicht darauf zu verlagern und sich hochzudrücken würde ihn sicher rückwärts aus der Wand kippen lassen.

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich doch richtig da drauf, dann haben Sie es ja fast!“, kommentierte Goethe von unten.

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen, froh, dass der andere dies nicht sehen konnte. Der hatte gut reden, so mit sicherem Boden unter den Füßen.

„Das geht nicht, dann verliere ich das Gleichgewicht!“, rief er zurück.

 „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, das schaffen Sie schon!“

„Das glaube ich nicht!“

„Sie können das, Herr Schiller!“, wurde er jetzt auch noch von den Schülern angefeuert, die in der Route neben ihnen kletterten.

„Genau, riskieren Sie’s!“

„Jetzt haben Sie mal ein bisschen Selbstvertrauen!“ Das war wieder Goethe.

„Genau!“

Wunderbar, jetzt hatte er sogar richtig Publikum.

„Ich werde abstürzen, ich sag’s Ihnen!“

„Ja und? Ich sichere Sie doch! Vertrauen Sie mir!“

Friedrich wusste nicht, ob der letzte Satz Goethes eine Frage oder eine Aufforderung war, aber das spielte auch gar keine Rolle.

„Schön!“

Mit etwas Schwung drückte er sein Bein durch, schob sich so an der Wand nach oben, schwankte gefährlich, erwischte im letzten Augenblick den Riss und krallte sich darin fest.

„Geht doch!“, kam es von unten.

Jemand – sicher nicht Goethe – applaudierte.

Der Rest der Route war ein Kinderspiel und als Friedrich kurz darauf wieder unten bei seinem Kletterpartner ankam, ging eine Woge des Triumphs durch seine Adern. Stolz und Erleichterung ließen seine Wangen glühen und seine Hände zittern. Er grinste.

„Danke fürs Sichern.“

Mit viel Liebe und etwas Phantasie konnte man Goethes Gesichtsausdruck auch als ein Lächeln durchgehen lassen.

„Jederzeit.“

 

 

Die Sonne stand bereits tief über dem See, als sie sich alle wieder an den Abstieg machten. Der Pfad, dem sie schon auf dem Hinweg gefolgt waren, führte zwischen Felsbrocken und Gestrüpp hindurch, über ein Geröllfeld ins Tal. Auch wenn er schon recht ausgetreten war von den vielen Kletterern, die ihn begingen, beneidete Friedrich Goethe schon ein wenig um dessen feste Wanderschuhe, als er zum dritten Mal mit seinen Chucks abrutschte und fast umknickte. Zu seiner Verteidigung, man hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollten Sportschuhe anziehen, und sportlichere Schuhe besaß er nun mal nicht. Andererseits, es hätte ihn auch noch übler treffen können, dachte er mit Blick auf Frau von Stein, die tatsächlich auch hier mit hohen Hacken unterwegs war und mittlerweile das Schlusslicht der Gruppe bildete.

„Haben Sie eigentlich _Die Räuber_ fertiggelesen?“, fragte Friedrich den neben ihm her stapfenden Goethe.

Seit dem ersten kritischen Klettermoment war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen gelockert, sie hatten sich beinahe gut miteinander verstanden und regelrecht Spaß an der Kletterei gehabt.

„Ja, schon vor einer Weile.“

„Und wie finden Sie es?“

„Enttäuschend. Die Handlung ist vorhersehbar, die Charaktere flach und die Moralpredigten zu aufdringlich. Sie hatten so viel Potenzial zu Schülerzeiten, ich hatte Besseres erwartet, auch wenn mich die Medien schon so etwas befürchten ließen.“

Für einen Moment wusste Friedrich nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich hatte er nicht nur positive Kritik für seine _Räuber_ geerntet, aber von seinem großen Idol derart abgeschmettert zu werden traf ihn dann doch. Er grinste schief.

„Würden Sie elaborieren?“

Goethe sah ihn an.

„Nun, es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, was Sie gesellschaftlich kritisieren wollen. Abgesehen davon, dass ich Ihnen da inhaltlich nicht direkt zustimmen kann, übertreiben Sie es mit den ethischen und theatralischen Paradoxen…“

Ins Gespräch vertieft fiel ihnen gar nicht auf, dass sie nun auf eine Stelle zukamen, wo der Pfad einen Gebirgsbach querte. Das Wasser hatte die Steine glitschig gemacht und Friedrich, der momentan so gar nicht auf den Weg achtete, verlor auf einmal vollends den Halt unter den Sohlen. Für ein, zwei Sekunden ruderte er noch mit den Armen im letzten Versuch, sich aufrecht zu halten, dann saß er auch schon im Wasser.

„Aua.“

Ein mittelgroßer Tumult brach aus, als die Schüler*innen realisierten, was gerade passiert war, und – manche mehr, andere weniger erfolgreich – versuchten, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Ein paar schienen sich auch richtig Sorgen zu machen:

„Oh mein Gott, Herr Schiller, geht es Ihnen gut?“

„Haben Sie sich wehgetan?“

Friedrich grinste gequält. Das Wasser war zwar nicht tief, aber dafür eiskalt und durchweichte seine Hose sowie seinen Pullover bis kurz über dem Bauchnabel. Außerdem war er mit dem Steißbein auf einem Stein gelandet und der Schmerz zog sich seine ganze Wirbelsäule hoch.

„Mir geht’s gut, keine Sorge.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Goethe nur den Kopf schütteln sehen. Damit waren wohl alle Chancen, jemals mit diesem ein normales kollegiales Verhältnis zu haben, endgültig den Bach runter gegangen.

Vorsichtig, um nicht nochmal auszurutschen, stand er wieder auf. Wasser lief seine Beine hinab und tropfte in seine Schuhe. Zumindest würden sie bald zu Hause sein.

Jemand bot ihm eine Packung Papiertaschentücher an, die er dankend ablehnte. Da war jetzt wirklich nichts mehr zu machen.

„Zum Glück bin ich hier reingefallen und nicht einer von euch. Ihr könntet die Schule nämlich wahrscheinlich auf Schadensersatz verklagen, das würde denen gar nicht gefallen.“

Die Schüler*innen grinsten.

Frau von Stein, die jetzt auch zu ihnen aufgeholt hatte, musterte den tropfenden Friedrich skeptisch.

„Wie hast du das denn hinbekommen?“ Friedrich zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie seufzte. „Sehen wir zu, dass wir dich nach Hause und trocken bekommen. Kranke Schüler wären ja schon schlimm genug, aber dich kann ich nun wirklich nicht entbehren. Allein mit dem“ – sie nickte zu Goethe hinüber – „gehe ich morgen nämlich sicher nicht in dieses Museum. Der wird unerträglich, wenn es um die klassische Antike geht.“

Friedrich grinste schief:

„Ich tue mein Bestes. Und selbst wenn, ganz allein sind Sie ja nicht, Sie haben ja die Schüler dabei.“

Von Stein gab ein Geräusch von sich, irgendwo zwischen Schnauben und Lachen.

„Auch das noch.“

Damit setzte sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung, begleitet vom schmatzenden Geräusch, das Friedrichs nasse Schuhe bei jedem Schritt erzeugten.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie meine Kritik so aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, hätte ich sie zurückhaltender formuliert.“

Friedrich brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu realisieren, was Goethe gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu ihm um und öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, bemerkte jedoch gerade noch den Hauch eines Lächelns, das um dessen Mundwinkel spielte, und beschränkte sich auf ein indigniertes „Hmpf. Sehr witzig.“

 

 

Bis sie am Campingplatz ankamen, war Friedrichs Hose fast schon wieder getrocknet. Als er sich endlich aus ihr herausschälte, klebte sie an seinen Beinen. Das Wasser aus der Dusche war brühend heiß und brannte auf Friedrichs klammer Haut. Nach und nach kehrte das Gefühl zurück in seine Glieder, während er unter dem Strahl stand und zusah, wie sich die Kabine mit Dampf füllte.

Zum Abendessen war er dann zwar wieder warm und trocken, dafür hatte er angefangen, in Fünfminutenabständen zu husten.

 

***

 

Friedrich wachte auf mit einer Latte. Klassische Morgenlatte, nichts Neues oder Dramatisches, nur etwas, um das er sich kümmern müsste, bevor er zum Frühstück ging. Leise seufzend drehte er sich auf den Rücken, ließ seine Hand über seinen Bauch nach unten wandern. Das Bett knarrte und schwankte leicht. Verwirrt öffnete Friedrich die Augen und sofort fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er hier gerade war: in Italien, auf Klassenfahrt, mit Goethe in einer Hütte. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, was das Bett noch ungeheuerlicher knarren und schwanken ließ.

Ein Blick durch den Raum und ein weiterer auf das untere Bett zeigten Friedrich, dass er allein war. Er sah auf sein Handy. 7:26 Uhr, noch eine knappe halbe Stunde bis zum Frühstück. Prinzipiell könnte er sich jetzt und hier seiner Situation widmen, allerdings bestand die Gefahr, dass jeden Augenblick Goethe hereinkommen könnte, was Friedrich nicht unbedingt riskieren wollte. Also kletterte er vorsichtig aus dem Bett, schnappte sich sein Handtuch, Kulturbeutel, sowie frische Klamotten, und zog los, darauf bedacht, seine Sachen vor sich zu halten.

Kaum hatte Friedrich die Hütte verlassen, bereute er seine Entscheidung. Es waren zwar nur etwa zwanzig Meter zum Waschhaus, jedoch saß direkt gegenüber der Tür Goethe, mit einem Notizbuch sowie einem Skizzenblock auf dem Schoß und einem Bleistift in der Hand.

Die Sonne, die gerade dabei war, über die umliegenden Berggipfel zu steigen, tauchte den Campingplatz in weißgoldenes Licht. Vorn am Seeufer watschelte eine Entenfamilie vorbei und eine leichte Brise ließ die Segelboote, die auf dem Wasser trieben, sanft schaukeln. Am liebsten hätte Friedrich sich auch einen Moment hingesetzt, um die Szenerie einzufangen und in Worte zu fassen. Aber sein Körper hatte da momentan andere Vorstellungen.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte Goethe. Er hatte von seinem Werk aufgesehen und blinzelte Friedrich gegen die aufgehende Sonne an.

„G’Morgen“, nuschelte dieser zurück. Das war nun gerade wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt für Plaudereien.

„Was macht der Husten?“

Goethe hörte sich ehrlich betroffen an. Kein Wunder, Friedrich hatte praktisch die ganze Nacht durchgehustet und ihn damit wahrscheinlich auch wach gehalten.

Friedrich wollte abwinken, erinnerte sich jedoch im letzten Moment, dass es einen Grund gab, warum er mit beiden Händen sein Duschzeug vor sich festhielt, und beschränkte sich auf ein Schulterzucken sowie eine gequälte Grimasse.

„Hatte schon schlimmeren. Ich – geh dann mal heiß duschen, das hilft manchmal.“

Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen wurde er in genau diesem Moment von einem mittelstarken Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Goethe bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick, nickte aber und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Friedrich ihn noch an, wie er da saß, in der Morgensonne, über den Skizzenblock gebeugt, die Finger um den Bleistift geschlossen. Dann riss er sich zusammen und ging zügig duschen. Und den Grund, warum Herr Schiller eine Viertelstunde zu spät zum Frühstück kam, brauchte ja niemand zu erfahren.

 

***

 

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Frau von Stein nicht ganz Unrecht gehabt. Goethe referierte seit fast zwei Stunden über römische Kunst und obwohl er ein großartiger Redner war und als Kunstlehrer auch offensichtlich wirklich Ahnung von der Materie hatte, hätte Friedrich sich auch ganz gerne mal das eine oder andere Kunstwerk tatsächlich angeschaut. Ein Standpunkt, den der Großteil der Schüler*innen durchaus zu teilen schien, den unauffälligen Blicken auf die Handys nach zu urteilen. Wobei das auch einfach nur pure Langeweile sein konnte.

Wirklich unerträglich machten den Vortrag jedoch erst Frau von Steins Zwischenkommentare, denn sie hatte es sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, jede Aussage Goethes noch historisch zu kommentieren und korrigieren. Dabei legte sie eine Spitzfindigkeit an den Tag, die man ihr, wenn man sie mal im Unterricht gehabt hatte, durchaus zutraute. Friedrich war nur nicht so ganz klar, woher die passiv-aggressive Spannung zwischen den beiden kam, aber er würde den Teufel tun nachzufragen.

„… nicht wahr, Friedrich?“

Friedrich zuckte minimal zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Frau von Stein sah ihn auffordernd an, Goethe skeptisch. Da passte er mal einen Moment lang nicht auf und schon fühlte er sich auf die unangenehmste Weise in seine Schülerzeit zurückversetzt. Abgesehen davon, dass die beiden sich damals seines Wissens blendend verstanden hatten.

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte Griechenland als Schwerpunkt in der Antike, ich kann Ihnen da leider nicht weiterhelfen.“

Er grinste entschuldigend und hoffte, dass nicht auffiel, dass er die Frage nicht gehört hatte.

„Das Einzige, was ich über die Kaiserzeit sagen kann, ist, dass Vergil ungefähr so hetero war wie Sappho. Darüber habe ich nämlich mal eine Hausarbeit geschrieben.“

Eine eigene, kontroverse Frage in den Raum werfen, Schritt zwei des Schiller’schen Ich-hab-die-Frage-nicht-gehört-Ablenkungsplans. Goethe, von Stein, sowie mindestens ein Drittel der Schüler*innen starrte ihn an. Der Plan funktionierte eben auch als Lehrer noch.

„Es gibt nicht genug Material, um das so direkt nachweisen zu können“, ging Frau von Stein prompt auf den Köder ein.

Friedrich zuckte die Schultern:

„Es gibt konkrete Hinweise. Wie viel Material muss denn vorliegen, damit nicht mehr einfach davon ausgegangen wird, dass jemand hetero ist? Das ist die heteronormative Prägung unserer Gesellschaft, die da aus Ihnen spricht.“

„Das hat doch mit unserer Gesellschaft nichts zu tun. Rein statistisch gesehen ist es viel wahrscheinlicher, immerhin ist nur ein Bruchteil der Menschheit homosexuell.“

„Rein statistisch gesehen sind bis zu zehn Prozent der Weltbevölkerung nicht heterosexuell. Also vier bis fünf Menschen hier in unserer Gruppe. Und das ist, entgegen anderen Behauptungen auch kein neuer Trend. Wenn wir schon über die Antike reden, im alten Griechenland war eine gewisse Form gleichgeschlechtlicher Beziehungen an der Tagesordnung. Klar, es war absolut nicht dasselbe wie heute bei uns, aber generell ist Geschichte queerer, als man uns glauben lassen will. Vergil, Da Vinci, Friedrich der Große, …“, er machte eine ausladende Geste und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare.

„Es gibt jede Menge historische Persönlichkeiten, die wohl alles andere als heterosexuell waren, aber wegen der Heteronormativität unserer heutigen Gesellschaft werden dafür umfassende, explizite Beweise verlangt, und in den meisten Fällen glaubt man es dennoch nicht.“

„Das mag vielleicht irgendwo stimmen, aber nur weil jemand seine arrangierte Ehefrau nicht mag, muss er noch lange nicht gleich schwul sein.“

„Natürlich nicht, aber wenn er grundsätzlich keine Frau in sein Schloss lässt, seine Beziehung zu einem ‚Jugendfreund‘“ – hier konnte Friedrich nur sehr schwer der Versuchung widerstehen, Anführungszeichen in die Luft zu machen – „aber von Zeitgenossen als ‚wie ein Liebhaber mit seiner Geliebten‘ beschrieben wird und er nur diesen Freund in sein Zimmer lässt, privat, versteht sich, könnte man zumindest in Betracht ziehen, dass da was im sprichwörtlichen Schrank ist.“

„Nun ja, man darf nicht vergessen, dass das damals eine andere Zeit war…“

„… in der sich Freunde auch mal mit einem innigen Kuss begrüßt haben, ja, genau. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich lache. Unsere heutigen Vorstellungen von Maskulinität und ‚No-homo-Kultur‘ mögen vielleicht ein neueres Konzept sein, als wir uns eingestehen wollen, da kenne ich mich nicht so aus. Ich habe keine Gender Studies studiert. Aber wenn auf Homosexualität immer noch die Todesstrafe stünde, würde ich auch sagen, dass der Sex mit meinem ‚Jugendfreund‘ rein platonisch war.“

Die nachfolgende Stille fühlte sich geladen an, wie die Luft vor einem Gewitter. Alle 45 Schüler*innen schienen nun doch wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Lehrer-Trio gerichtet zu haben.

„Was meinst du denn dazu, Johann?“, wandte sich Frau von Stein jetzt an Goethe. Der sah Friedrich nach wie vor aufmerksam an.

„Ich denke, Schiller hat Recht. Obgleich ich nicht finde, dass es eine Rolle spielt oder spielen sollte, ob jemand homo- oder heterosexuell ist.“

„Na dann. Wir haben Kunstwerke zu betrachten und nur noch zwei Stunden Zeit dafür, also auf geht’s.“

Damit stöckelte Frau von Stein davon, in den nächsten Ausstellungsraum. Friedrich sah weiterhin Goethe an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber finden Sie nicht, dass Repräsentation unglaublich wichtig ist?“

„Ich finde, dass Taten, Werke und Einstellungen einen Menschen ausmachen und die Fixierung auf die sexuelle Orientierung die Spannungen zwischen der konventionellen Gesellschaft und der LSBT Gemeinde eher verstärkt als abbaut.“

Diskutierend bildeten die beiden Lehrer das Schlusslicht der Gruppe, die Frau von Stein folgte und sich jetzt endlich die Kunstwerke ansah.

 

 

 

Den Rest des Tages nach dem Museumsbesuch hatten die Schüler*innen Freizeit, die die meisten am Campingplatz am Strand verbrachten. Diesseits der Alpen war es Ende September gerade noch warm genug, dass gut die Hälfte der Gruppe sich tatsächlich ins Wasser wagte.

Friedrich hatte die Aufsicht aufgedrückt bekommen und saß nun, ob seiner Erkältung in einen dicken Pullover sowie einen Schal gehüllt, auf dem Steg und hoffte, dass er nicht wirklich jemanden vor dem Ertrinken retten musste. Momentan sah es aber ganz gut aus.

„Herr Schiller? Was halten Sie von Tattoos?“

Friedrich sah auf. Die Gruppe Schülerinnen, die nicht weit von ihm auch auf dem Steg gesessen und sich unterhalten hatte, hatte sich zu ihm umgewendet und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Viel, solange sie gut gemacht sind. Wieso?“

„Clara will sich eins stechen lassen.“

„Einen Phönix, hierhin“, erklärte Clara und fuhr mit den Zeigefingern in zwei gebogenen Linien am unteren Rand ihres Bikinioberteils entlang. „So mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln.“

 Friedrich nickte und unterdrückte so gut es ging einen Hustenanfall, der wirklich nichts mit dem Motiv oder dessen Platzierung zu tun hatte. _Zumindest will sie keinen Traumfänger._ Andererseits, er selbst durfte wohl nichts zum Thema peinliche Jugendtattoos sagen.

„Wie stehen Sie denn zu Tattoos bei Frauen?“, fragte eine andere der Schülerinnen, Valeria, die sich nach vorn gelehnt hatte, um Friedrich von ihrem Platz hinter Clara aus anschauen zu können.

„Nicht anders als zu Tattoos bei anderen Menschen. Solange sie gut gemacht sind… Hast du denn schon ein Studio gefunden, wo du es dir stechen lassen willst? Das Paradox ist das beste in Weimar, meiner Erfahrung nach“, wandte Friedrich sich wieder an Clara.

Die nickte, doch bevor sie das erläutern konnte, fragte Valeria:

„Haben Sie auch Tattoos?“

Friedrich nickte wieder. „Ja.“

„Echt? Cool!“

„Was für welche?“

„Zeigen Sie doch mal!“, schalteten sich jetzt auch die anderen Mädchen ein.

„Das geht gerade schlecht, dafür müsste ich mich ausziehen.“ Friedrich verzog das Gesicht. „Also, das eine ist hier an der Schulter“, er stockte einen Augenblick. Nein, jenes Tattoo brauchte er jetzt nicht zu erwähnen. „Und das andere – das kann ich euch sogar doch zeigen.“

Er zog seinen linken Schuh aus und zum Vorschein kam, an der Außenseite seines Knöchels, eine kleine Kaffeetasse, in der eine Blume steckte.

„Awwwww!“, ertönte es vielstimmig.

„Was bedeutet das?“

„Das war mal eine ganz spontane Aktion, nachdem ich für meine Examensarbeit vier Nächte hintereinander durchgemacht hatte. Ich habe mir da geschworen, nie wieder Energydrinks anzufassen und in Zukunft dem Kaffee treu zu bleiben, und meine beste Freundin hat mich dann ins Tattoostudio geschleift, um den Pakt zu besiegeln. Für sie steht auch das Gänseblümchen.“

Friedrich grinste, teils wegen der Erinnerung an Lottes Entschlossenheit, ihn vor einem Herzinfarkt zu bewahren, teils über die Gesichtsausdrücke der Mädchen.

„Ein Freundschaftstattoo, wie süß!“

„Lassen Sie sich mit mir auch ein Freundschaftstattoo stechen?“, wollte Valeria wissen und lächelte ihn breit und zuckersüß an. „Wir sind doch beste Freunde.“

Friedrich lachte.

„Naja, fast. Tut mir leid, ich habe da so eine Regel, ich lasse mich nur mit Leuten tätowieren, die ich seit mindestens fünf Jahren kenne.“

Valeria schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Schade.“

„Hey! Ihr alle da! Kommt aus dem Wasser raus, in zwanzig Minuten gibt’s Abendessen!!“, brüllte einer der Schüler vom Strand aus.

Das war Friedrichs Zeichen aufzustehen und das Gespräch zu beenden.

„Los, Mädels. Wenn ihr vorm Essen noch duschen wollt, ist das jetzt eure Chance, bevor die“, er nickte in Richtung einer Gruppe Wasserball spielender Jungs, „das warme Wasser aufbrauchen.“

 

***

 

Jede anständige Klassenfahrt brauchte zumindest einen richtigen Lagerfeuerabend mit gerösteten Marshmallows, Stockbrot und Lagerfeuerliedern. Also hatten sie für den letzten Abend, nach zwei weiteren ereignisreichen Tagen, genau einen solchen organisiert. Das hatte sich als aufwändiger als gehofft herausgestellt, da der Campingplatzkiosk kein Feuerholz verkaufte, aber eine kleine Gruppe Schüler*innen hatte sich bereit erklärt, bis zum Baumarkt im Nachbarort zu laufen, und jetzt brannte es lodernd am steinigen Strand.

Die Sonne war schon im See untergegangen, die ganze Gruppe saß, zum Teil in Decken und Schlafsäcke gewickelt, ums Feuer. Ein Junge aus dem Geschichts-LK, Markus, hatte eine Gitarre mitgebracht und ein anderer, Nick, wenn Friedrich sich nicht irrte, eine Ukulele. Friedrich war sich sehr sicher, dass in den Flaschen, die die Schüler*innen herumreichten, kein frischer Traubensaft war, aber da weder Goethe noch Frau von Stein etwas gesagt hatten, würde er das gewiss auch nicht tun.

Markus mit der Gitarre hatte einen Popsong angestimmt, den Friedrich wage aus dem Radio kannte, wurde aber von einem der Mädchen, Djamila, abgewürgt:

„Junge, kannst du auch was nicht Sexistisches spielen?? Nicht alle hier werden gern auf ihre Brüste reduziert!“

„Boah, nicht…“, setzte er zu einer Antwort an, unterbrach sich aber, als er gleich drei strenge Lehrerblicke zugeworfen bekam. „Dann schlag du halt was vor, was dir passt.“

„Herr von Goethe, singen Sie doch mal etwas!“, schaltete sich ein weiteres Mädchen, Julia, die wie Djamila im Deutsch-LK war, ein.

Den Ausdruck auf Goethes Gesicht konnte man in diesem Moment nicht anders als angewidert beschreiben. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sicher nicht.“

„Ach, kommen Sie, bitte!“

„Nein. Aber vielleicht ist ja der Herr Schiller bereit, fragt doch mal den.“

Jetzt war sein Gesichtsausdruck ganz eindeutig selbstzufrieden. Friedrich funkelte ihn über die Flammen hinweg finster an.

„Herr Schiller?“

„Singen Sie, bitte!“

„Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt singen kann. Vielleicht fallen euch ja gleich die Ohren ab.“

„Neeeeein, das glauben wir nicht!“

 „Außerdem bin ich erkältet“, versuchte Friedrich nochmal zu widersprechen, stieß jedoch weiterhin auf taube Ohren.

„Das macht doch nichts!“

„Kommen Sie schon, bitte!“

„Ich finde auch, dass er singen sollte“, fiel Frau von Stein ihm eiskalt in den Rücken.

Friedrich seufzte. Siebenundvierzig Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Schön. Aber wenn ich morgen keine Stimme mehr habe, seid ihr schuld. Und es gibt gute Gründe, warum ich kein Musiklehrer bin, also seid gewarnt.“

Er warf Nick und Markus einen Blick zu und stimmte dann einen absoluten Klassiker unter den Lagerfeuerliedern an:

„ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You’ll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away…”_

Ein paar der Schüler*innen, die ihn zuvor gedrängt hatten, applaudierten.

„Hah! Sie können sehr wohl singen!“

„Echt, voll gut!“

Friedrich grinste verlegen und begann prompt zu husten.

„Noch eins!“

„Ja, bitte, singen Sie noch was!“

„Das singt ihr jetzt aber mit!

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they’re gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should’ve somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don’t believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now…”_

Markus spielte die entsprechenden Akkorde auf der Gitarre und nach und nach fielen immer mehr der Schüler*innen ein bis kaum noch jemand still war. Nur Goethe entzog sich hartnäckig dem Drang der Musik. Stumm saß er auf der Friedrich entgegengesetzten Seite des Feuers und hielt einen Stock mit sorgsam gewickeltem Brotteig über die Glut.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Friedrich grinste. Eine gewisse Ironie hatte es ja schon, mit seinem ehemaligen Schwarm aus Schülerzeiten am Lagerfeuer zu sitzen und _Wonderwall_ zu singen. Viel hatte sich verändert zwischen ihnen. Von der Schuljungenschwärmerei war praktisch nichts mehr übrig und auch die Heldenverehrung, die Friedrich nach der Lektüre von Goethes _Götz von Berlichingen_ an den Tag gelegt hatte, war einem gesunden Maß an Respekt gewichen. Sicher, er bewunderte Goethes Genie, doch davon abgesehen hatte er ihn in den vergangenen Wochen als einen ganz normalen Menschen kennengelernt, mit Stärken und Schwächen und nervtötender Arroganz.

Goethe grinste zurück. Es war nur ein ganz leichtes Heben eines Mundwinkels, aber es zeigte doch, dass sich im Lauf der letzten vier Tage nochmal einiges zwischen ihnen getan hatte.

Ein leichter Hustenanfall schüttelte Friedrich und bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, hatte Goethe seine Aufmerksamkeit aufs Neue dem Stockbrot gewidmet. Einer der Schüler neben Friedrich bot ihm etwas zu trinken an. Es war in der Tat kein frischer Traubensaft.

_„… I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you’re my Wonderwall …”_

Das Lied ging zu Ende und allgemeiner Applaus brach aus.

Nick mit der Ukulele begann _Riptide_ zu spielen und keine halbe Minute später war die ganze Gruppe wieder am Singen.

 

***

 

Den letzten Tag der Fahrt verbrachten sie in Verona, bevor es dann über Nacht zurück nach Hause ging. Friedrich war seit dem Shakespearemuseum in ein Gespräch mit Goethe verwickelt, das mit der Frage begonnen hatte, ob Romeo ein Archetyp war, sich beim Abendessen um römisches Recht gedreht hatte, und nun, da sie im Bus zurück nach Weimar saßen, erläuterte Goethe ihm gerade eine biologische Theorie über das Wachstum von Pflanzen. Er hatte sich etwas in Rage geredet, seine Augen blitzten lebhaft, seine Hände versuchten, das Gesagte in die Luft vor ihm zu zeichnen, und in seiner Stimme schwang eine Leidenschaft mit, die Friedrich förmlich gefangen nahm.

„… und deshalb nenne ich diese Erfahrung auch _Die Metamorphose der Pflanzen“_ , beendete Goethe schließlich seinen Redefluss.

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf:

„Das ist keine Erfahrung, das ist eine Idee.“

Goethe starrte ihn an, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und die Mundwinkel nach unten.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass meine Ideen wissenschaftlich dokumentiert werden können.“

Friedrich grinste.

„Das ist es allerdings. Was mich jetzt aber interessieren würde, was käme dabei heraus, wenn man diese Idee auf den Menschen überträgt?“

„Meinen Sie jetzt Stammzellenforschung oder die Gendertheorie?“

 

So spann sich das Gespräch weiter, von einem Thema zum nächsten, bis sie irgendwann die einzigen beiden noch wachen Menschen im Bus waren. Die roten Zahlen der digitalen Uhr standen auf 02:36, die alpine Berglandschaft war schon vor Stunden sanften Hügeln und Autobahn gewichen, und irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Busses schnarchte jemand wie ein Laubbläser.

Goethe rieb sich über die Augen:

„So sehr ich dieses Gespräch auch genieße, ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir auch mal ein Auge zu tun.“

Friedrich, der mittlerweile öfter gähnte als hustete, nickte.

„Auch keine schlechte Idee, Herr Oberstudienrat.“

Also wünschten sie einander eine gute Nacht und setzten sich so gut es ging auf ihren Sitzen zurecht. Friedrich hatte diesmal den Platz am Gang bekommen, sodass er seine Beine einigermaßen ausstrecken konnte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich vom gleichmäßigen Schaukeln und Brummen des Busses in den Schlaf wiegen zu lassen.

Doch kaum war er weggedämmert, spürte er einen dumpfen Schlag an seiner rechten Schulter. Desorientiert blinzelte er. Goethe war wohl schon tief eingeschlafen, sein Kopf hing nach vorn auf seine Brust und stieß bei jeder Bodenwelle gegen Friedrich. Das sah nicht sonderlich gemütlich aus, der würde sicher mit einem furchtbar verspannten Nacken aufwachen. Friedrich stupste ihn leicht an die Schulter, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich bewegen und gegen das Fenster kippen würde. Allerdings passierte das genaue Gegenteil: Goethe bewegte sich zwar, drehte sich dabei jedoch minimal nach links und endete so mit dem Kopf an Friedrichs Schulter geschmiegt. _Großartig. Aber hey, zumindest pendelt er nicht mehr hin und her._

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe war angenehm warm und schnarchte leise gegen Friedrichs Schlüsselbein. Der hatte sowieso nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, in dieser Nacht nennenswerten Schlaf zu bekommen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friedrich singing You Are My Sunshine was purely self-indulgent and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Tausend Dank an veilchenjaeger fürs Betalesen und an traveling_ink für die moralische und literarische Unterstützung. Ohne euch hätte ich das hier auch nicht geschafft.
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist geplant für Friedrichs Geburtstag am 10.11.
> 
> Feedback, Spekulationen und virtuelle Kekse würden mich sehr freuen ^^


	3. It's A Compliment I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir treffen die Mitglieder der Theater-AG. Schoethe unterhalten sich über Frühlingserwachen. Friedrich ist ein bomb-ass Lehrer und feiert Geburtstag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [singt]  
> Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag, lieber Friedrich, zum Geburtstag viel Glück!
> 
> Dieses Kapitel ist irgendwie deutlich länger geworden als geplant. Whoops.
> 
> Der Titel ist aus House of Wolves von MCR, wobei diesmal auch Hayley Kiyoko stark zum Gelingen des Kapitels beigetragen hat.

“No offense, Herr Goethe, aber _Andorra_ ist echt mega langweilig.”

„Ja, isso.“

„Also, ich bin für _Frühlingserwachen_. Da passiert zumindest richtig was.“

„Aber das ist doch auch komisch. Und ich hab echt keine Lust auf ‘ne Sexszene.“

„Ich schon!“

„Eben, du musst ja keine von den Figuren spielen, die eine haben.“

„Können wir nicht einfach _Romeo und Julia_ spielen? Das ist nicht so… eh.“

„Aber es ist ausgelutscht wie sonst was.“

„Das stimmt!“

„ _Frühlingserwachen_ ist mal was Neues, das hat auch noch keine von den anderen Schulen gespielt.“

„Und es ist revolutionär!“

„Ich finde _Frühlingserwachen_ auch am besten. Außerdem kennen wir es schon aus Deutsch und kommen so besser rein.“

„Aber reicht es denn nicht, dass wir das in Deutsch machen?“

„Und? _Romeo und Julia_ machen wir auch noch in Englisch.“

„Also, mir ist es echt egal, solange es nicht _Andorra_ ist.“

Zustimmendes Murmeln kam aus der Gruppe Schüler*innen, die im Kreis auf dem Aulaboden saßen. Es war Freitagnachmittag, achte Stunde, und das erste Treffen der Theater-AG in diesem Schuljahr. Friedrich saß hinter den Schüler*innen und hörte aktuell nur zu.

Am vergangenen Montag war Goethe auf ihn zugekommen und hatte gefragt, ob er Interesse hätte, ihn mit der Theater-AG zu unterstützen. Friedrich hatte einen Moment lang geguckt wie ein Auto, dann aber enthusiastisch zugesagt und dann den Rest des Tages vor sich hin gegrinst. Wie es aussah, hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu Goethe in Italien tatsächlich nachhaltig gebessert.

 

„Jeder, der für _Frühlingserwachen_ ist, hebt die Hand“, beendete Goethe, der mit je einer Ausgabe der genannten Stücke in den Händen vor ihnen stand, die Diskussion.

Zwölf Hände, eine deutlich überwiegende Mehrheit, schossen in die Luft.

„Und wieder runter. Wer für _Andorra_ ist, hebt die Hand.“

Niemand rührte sich. Friedrich begegnete Goethes Blick und hob die Brauen. _Ich hab’s Ihnen doch gesagt_. Das hatte er auch, als sie sich Dienstag in einer Freistunde zusammengesetzt und über mögliche Stücke gesprochen hatten. Niemand mochte _Andorra_. Er selbst eingeschlossen. Mittlerweile war es ihm zwar weniger verhasst als zu Schülerzeiten, es hatte seinen Weltliteraturstatus schon verdient, aber inszenieren wollte er es auch nicht.

Goethe wirkte etwas konsterniert.

„Und für _Romeo und Julia_.“

Zwei Hände gingen hoch.

„Enthaltungen?“

Eine letzte Hand wurde gehoben.

„Irgendjemand heute nicht anwesend?“

„Saskia ist beim Arzt, aber ich hab ihr geschrieben und solange es nicht _Andorra_ ist, ist es ihr egal.“

 „Gut, dann spielen wir dieses Jahr _Frühlingserwachen_.“

Goethe stapelte die Skripte in seinen Händen und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Wir haben jetzt noch etwa zwanzig Minuten; ihr könnt die entweder nutzen, um euch schon erste Gedanken zu machen, für wen ihr vorsprechen möchtet, oder ihr könnt was spielen. Etwas, das mit Theater zu tun hat!“

Den letzten Satz schrie er halb, um über die Geräuschkulisse von vierzehn aufspringenden und durcheinander redenden Schüler*innen noch gehört zu werden.

Während die eine Runde Freeze!-Improtheater anfingen, kam Friedrich nach vorn zu Goethe an den Bühnenrand.

„Ich hätte wetten können, die wären scharf auf _Andorra_.“

Der Sarkasmus zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln. Goethe vollbrachte es, mit einem unbewegten Blick die Emotion eines genervten Augenrollens zu vermitteln. Beeindruckend.

„Wir werden Rollen zusammenlegen müssen, weil wir einfach nicht genug Schüler haben, und das sollte bis zum Vorsprechen soweit fertig sein, damit wir entsprechend besetzen können. Außerdem müssen wir anfangen, uns ein Inszenierungskonzept zu überlegen. Nächste Woche fällt aus wegen der Konferenzen, also haben wir noch etwas Zeit, trotzdem sollten wir beizeiten anfangen. Gerade das Kürzen und Zusammenschreiben frisst jede Menge Zeit.“

Friedrich nickte.

„Übers Wochenende Gedanken machen und Montag oder Dienstag zusammenwerfen?“

„Lieber Dienstag, da haben Sie nachmittags auch frei, oder?“

„Normalerweise ja, aber ich hab eine Fünfte in Deutsch und eine Sechste in Geschichte, ich muss zur Konferenz.“ _Wir können nicht alle nur Oberstufe unterrichten,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Goethe verzog den Mund.

„Dann Montag. Mittagspause.“

„Das geht.“

„Gut, dann treffen wir uns um eins in meinem Büro.“

Nach einem erneuten Blick auf die Uhr wandte Goethe sich den Schüler*innen zu, von denen zwei – Richie, der in Friedrichs Deutschkurs in der Zehnten war, und ein straßenköterblonder Junge aus der Elften, Jonas? Jonathan? John?  – gerade dabei waren, einen Exorzismus zu spielen.

„Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio…”

Eins der Mädchen im Publikum – Julia, sie war im Deutsch-LK – klatschte: „Freeze!“

Die beiden Jungen erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung. Julia stieg auf die Bühne und tippte dem blonden Jungen auf die Schulter:

„Weg mit dir, Jon.“

Er verließ die Bühne, sie nahm seinen Platz ein, mit erhobenen Händen vor dem am Boden liegenden Richie.

„Ja fein! Und rollen!“

Sie machte eine kreisförmige Geste mit der Hand, Richie rollte sich gehorsam herum und begann zu bellen. Das Publikum lachte.

Goethe klatschte in die Hände, die beiden erstarrten.

„Sehr gut, das war’s für heute. Nächste Woche fällt leider aus wegen Notenkonferenzen, übernächste ist dann Vorsprechen. Tragt euch bitte hier nochmal in die neue E-Mail-Liste ein, dann bekommt ihr Anfang nächster Woche die entsprechenden Textstellen geschickt, damit ihr euch vorbereiten könnt. Also macht euch schon mal Gedanken, wen ihr gern spielen würdet und wie ihr das angehen wollt. Schönes Wochenende.“

 

***

 

 

 

Der Freitag des Vorsprechens begann damit, dass Friedrich sich während ihrer gemeinsamen Pausenaufsicht bei Körner über Goethe aufregte.

„Der Mann macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Ich mein, ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass wir uns letzten Montag getroffen haben, um das Inszenierungskonzept auszuarbeiten und das Stück zu kürzen. Dass sowas nicht in fünfundvierzig Minuten geht, war ja abzusehen, also haben wir uns mittlerweile vier Mal zusammen gesetzt, und sind jetzt auch praktisch fertig, und jetzt kam der heute früh an und meinte, wir müssten das alles nochmal ändern, weil wir keine sexualisierte Gewalt auf der Schulbühne haben können. Dass dem das jetzt erst auffällt! Am Tag des Vorsprechens!“

Er schnaubte und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Vor allem ist das auch der letzte Schwachsinn, weil dadurch die Hälfte der Problematik wegfällt! Klar, Wendla wäre auch von einvernehmlichem Sex schwanger geworden, aber das nimmt dem Stück so viel Tiefe. Ungewollte Schwangerschaften sind nämlich nicht das Einzige, was dabei rauskommt, wenn man Kinder nicht anständig aufklärt. Über Einverständnis und Freiwilligkeit muss ganz genauso gesprochen werden wie über Verhütung.“

„Ey, sag das ihm, nicht mir. Er hat dich ja nicht für lau ins Boot geholt.“

„Hab ich ja. Und wir werden es auch auf jeden Fall klar machen, wo Melchior die Grenze übertritt, das ist ja gar nicht das Problem. Was mich so aufregt ist, dass jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm widerspreche, er mich anguckt mit so einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wolle er mich dazu verdonnern, meinen Standpunkt bis zur nächsten Stunde als argumentativen Aufsatz auszuformulieren. Ich meine, ich bekomme ja auch immer noch Flashbacks zum Deutschunterricht in der Einführungsphase, aber irgendwann ist auch mal gut.“

Körner zuckte die Schultern.

„Selbst schuld, wenn du an deine alte Schule zurück gehst. Kein Mitleid.“

„Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht! Und Goethe erst recht nicht.“

„Mhm, das würde ich auch sagen. Gestern hast du ihn noch als brillant bezeichnet.“

Friedrich warf die Arme in die Luft.

„Brillant und nervtötend arrogant schließen einander ja nicht aus. Eher im Gegenteil. Und man kann über Goethe sagen, was man will, dumm ist er absolut nicht.“

In diesem Moment ertönte das erste Klingeln zum Ende der Pause und verhinderte ein erneutes Abschweifen über Goethes Qualitäten.

„Was hast du jetzt?“

„Wirtschaft und Recht mit den Achtern. Du?“

„Geschichte in der Elf. Wir sehen uns nachher zum Mittagessen?“

Körner nickte, dann gingen sie beide los in Richtung ihrer jeweiligen Klassenräume.

Die Flure waren vollgepackt mit lärmenden Schüler*innen, die zu ihren Klassenzimmern strömten oder davor auf die Lehrer*innen warteten. Friedrich watete durch einen Gang voll Sechstklässler*innen, die ihm gerade mal bis zum Ellbogen reichten, umrundete einen Pulk Mittelstufe und drückte dabei alle Augen bezüglich des Handyverbots auf dem Schulgelände zu, und kam gerade dazu, als einer seiner Elfer sagte:

„Boah, Amadeus, du Schwuchtel, kannst du nicht aufpassen?“

Friedrich verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick über die Situation – Amadeus wirkte nicht allzu betroffen, gut – und wandte sich dann an den Sprecher:

„Felix, wie schön, dass du dich mit alltäglicher Homophobie auskennst. Da kannst du doch sicher für nächsten Montag ein Referat über die Verfolgung von Homosexuellen im Dritten Reich vorbereiten und dabei auch den Bogen ziehen zu der Frage, wie Wörter wie Schwuchtel zur Aufrechterhaltung dieses Gedankenguts beitragen.“

Felix starrte ihn einen Wimpernschlag lang an, dann grinste er:

„Eigentlich würde ich das lieber nicht machen.“

„Deine Mitschüler würden wohl auch lieber nicht mit homophoben Ausdrücken angesprochen werden, aber was soll man machen.“

Friedrich schloss die Klassenzimmmertür auf.

„Auf geht’s, wir beschäftigen uns heute mit der Wahl von 1933.“

„Herr Schiller?“

Er drehte sich wieder zu Felix um.

„Wird das Referat benotet?“

„Ja.“

 

 

 

Die Theaterstunde begann damit, dass sämtliche Mitglieder der Theater-AG von Frau von Stein dazu abbestellt wurden, Stühle zurück in die Aula zu tragen, die man zuvor für den Finnlandaustausch in die Turnhalle gestellt hatte. Was die Finnen mit den Stühlen in der Turnhalle gemacht hatten, war Friedrich ein genauso großes Rätsel wie Frau von Steins Fähigkeit, Goethe in die Augen zu sehen, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass seine Theatergruppe mal etwas später anfangen müsste. Sein Blick verkohlte förmlich ihre Augenbrauen, als er sagte:

„Wir haben drei Stunden die Woche, um ein Theaterstück auf die Bühne zu bringen. Die Stühle können sicher auch von denjenigen aufgeräumt werden, die sie herausgeholt haben.“

In der Zeit, die die beiden damit verbrachten, einander niederzustarren, half Friedrich den Schüler*innen die Stühle zurückzustellen, machte einige Aufwärmübungen mit ihnen und sagte einige Worte dazu, dass sie sich bitte jetzt überlegen sollten, ob sie bereit seien, eine Sexszene oder einen gleichgeschlechtlichen Kuss zu spielen, und falls nicht – was völlig legitim sei – das jetzt oder am Ende der Stunde zu sagen, damit das bei der Rollenvergabe berücksichtigt werden könnte.

 

„Gut, wenn wir dann jetzt endlich anfangen können, hätte ich gern Julia als Wendla, Antonia als Thea und Maggie als Martha im ersten Akt, dritte Szene, bis ich ‚Stopp‘ sage“, verkündete Goethe, als er dann fast zehn Minuten später in die Aula gestürmt kam.

Er winkte die Mädchen auf die Bühne und nahm dann neben Friedrich in der ersten Stuhlreihe Platz.

„Nicht zu glauben, was man in dieser Schule als ‚Organisation‘ bezeichnet…“

 

Um es kurz zu fassen, Julia hatte mehr Bühnenpräsenz als Maggie und Antonia zusammen. Als Goethe die drei nach der Hälfte der Szene bat, einmal Rollen durchzutauschen, wurde es minimal besser, aber Friedrich zweifelte dennoch daran, dass die Zuschauer auch nur drei Reihen hinter ihm die beiden überhaupt hören konnten. Er machte sich eine Notiz, dass sie in der nächsten Probe mal ein paar Übungen zu dem Thema machen sollten.

In der nächsten Dreiergruppe hatte Ginger so viel Bühnenpräsenz, dass sie stolperte und Theo gleich mit von den Beinen riss. Goethe guckte, als hätte er in einen sauren Apfel gebissen, doch bevor er etwas sagen und die Szene unterbrechen konnte, war Saskia, die Wendla der Szene,  neben den anderen auf die Knie gesunken:

„Womit schlägt er dich, Martha?“

Ginger drehte sich auf den Rücken und seufzte theatralisch:

„Manchmal ist es mir, als müsste ihnen doch etwas abgehen, wenn sie keinen so schlecht gearteten Balg hätten wie ich!“

Theo setzte sich auf und zog sie in ihre Arme.

„Aber Mädchen.“

 _Gut gerettet,_ dachte Friedrich.

„Und das reicht, vielen Dank“, beendete Goethe die Szene.

 

So oder so ähnlich lief es auch mit den Jungs, wobei das allgemeine Highlight wohl der Moment war, als Amadeus in der Rolle des Melchior „Meine Hand darauf“ sagte und Knut seine Unterarmprothese hinhielt. Daraufhin bekam sich gut die Hälfte der Schüler*innen und Friedrich kaum noch ein vor Lachen und auch Goethes Hinweis, dass doch bitte nach draußen gegangen werden sollte, wenn man nicht die angemessene Konzentration aufbringen könnte, wirkte durch sein eigenes Schmunzeln auch lange nicht so bissig, wie vielleicht möglich gewesen wäre. Also legten sie eine kurze Pause ein.

Während die Kinder durcheinander redeten und taten, was Schüler*innen in ihren Pausen eben so tun, wandte Goethe sich an Friedrich:

„Ich will auf jeden Fall noch Djamila als Ilse sehen und Knut und Jonathan als einen der Väter.“

Der wischte sich eine letzte Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Mhm. Ja. Aber ich hätte auch gern mal Jonathan und Bilal in der Aufsatzszene, wie da die Chemie ist.“

Goethe zog die Brauen hoch:

„Willst du Jonathan in einer Hauptrolle haben?“

Friedrich nickte.

„Ich denke, er wäre ein guter Melchior. Er muss nur noch ein bisschen mehr aus sich rauskommen. Auf jeden Fall sollte er jetzt die Chance bekommen.“

Sein Kollege wirkte nicht überzeugt, nickte aber auch.

„Meinetwegen. Dann Julia und Nick, und Saskia und Bilal als Wendla und Melchior im Wald, und Nick und Amadeus mit dem Aufsatz.“

Er unterstrich etwas in seinen Notizen. Friedrich nickte wieder.

„Müssen wir die Kids auch nochmal als die Professoren sehen oder geht das so?“

„Ich glaube, das geht so, aber ich würde das davon abhängig machen, wie viel Zeit wir nachher noch haben. Dank von Stein ist es ja schon fast halb vier.“

 

Beim Casting für _Die Räuber_ hatte Friedrich das Problem gehabt, dass keine*r der Schauspieler*innen wirklich dem entsprochen hatte, was er sich unter seinen Figuren vorstellte. Heute war es eher andersherum. Er konnte sich mehrere der Schüler*innen in praktisch jeder Rolle vorstellen und zu entscheiden, wer letztendlich welche Figur spielen sollte, würde schwer werden.

Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, Nick war der beste Schauspieler der Gruppe. Als Melchior sprach er im abgeklärten Tonfall, mit rebellischem Grinsen und strahlte dabei ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, das als Moritz komplett verschwand und einer verhaltenen Neugier wich. Friedrich hätte kaum etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, ihn das Stück als Ein-Mann-Show spielen zu lassen.

Bilal war auf der Bühne kaum wiederzuerkennen. Seine sonstige überschwängliche Art wurde zu nervöser Schüchternheit, ohne dabei an Bühnenpräsenz einzubüßen. Wie Friedrich vermutet hatte, harmonierte er wunderbar mit Jonathan, der zwar noch tatsächlich schüchtern wirkte, aber genau die Art von Jugendrebellion ausstrahlte, die Friedrich für Melchior vor Augen hatte.

Julia war perfekt als Wendla, sie spielte nicht nur selbstsicher, sondern verkörperte auch grandios deren neugierige Naivität, mit großen Augen und einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe sie es sich versahen, war es schon kurz vor fünf.

„So, angesichts der Uhrzeit kommen wir hier jetzt mal zum Ende“, verkündete Goethe, nachdem Knut und Amadeus die Bühne verließen.

„Möchte noch irgendjemand für eine bestimmte Rolle vorsprechen und hat das noch nicht getan? So möge er es jetzt tun oder für immer schweigen.“

„Ähm, ja, ich.“

Florian, ein rotblonder Junge, soweit Friedrich wusste ein Zehntklässler, hatte die Hand gehoben und stieg nun auf die Bühne. Er wischte seine Handflächen an seiner Jeans ab, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, holte Luft.

„Ich würde gern für Ilse vorsprechen.“

Goethe seufzte.

„Florian, wir besetzen nicht über Kreuz, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist, und aktuell haben wir schon mehr Mädchen als weibliche Rollen.“

Der Junge, der beim Klang seines Namens zusammengezuckt war, schluckte. Seine Hände waren in die Ärmel seiner Strickjacke gekrallt.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen will ich ja für eine Mädchenrolle vorsprechen.“ Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug. „Ich heiße Maya. Mein Pronomen ist sie. Ich bin ein Mädchen.“

Stille. Friedrich sah sich um. Die Mehrheit der Schüler*innen tauschte fragende Blicke aus oder schien die Luft anzuhalten. Ginger, Antonia und ein Junge namens Justus, den Friedrich schon öfter mit Maya zusammen gesehen hatte, drückten offensichtlich die Daumen und machten anfeuernde Gesten. Goethes Augenbrauen waren praktisch in seinem Haaransatz verschwunden.

„Ich bin transgender“, fügte Maya leiser hinzu.

Friedrich lächelte ihr zu.

„Alles klar, Maya. Danke, dass du uns darauf hinweist.“

Das Mädchen lächelte verlegen. Bevor sie aber etwas antworten oder Friedrich weitersprechen konnte, kam Goethe ihnen zuvor.

„Schön. Zweiter Akt, Siebte Szene, ab der Stelle, wenn Ilse auftritt. Amadeus? Würdest du Moritz machen?“

Maya spielte gut und obwohl sie immer noch nervös wirkte, konnte man ihr ansehen, dass sie sich in der Rolle wohler fühlte als in den Jungen, die sie zuvor gespielt hatte. Der Anblick brachte Friedrich zum Lächeln. Als Goethe ‚Stopp‘ rief, applaudierte der Rest der AG und Maya verbeugte sich mit glühenden Wangen.

 

So wurde es letztendlich schon fast sechs Uhr, bis sie zum Ende kamen. Nachdem er die Schüler*innen entlassen und ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass die Besetzungsliste Anfang der Woche am schwarzen Brett hängen würde, warf Goethe einen Blick auf die Uhr und wandte sich an Friedrich:

„Jetzt ist es doch so spät geworden – Ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben, um jetzt noch die Rollenverteilung mit Ihnen auszumachen; Familiensache.“

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie morgen um elf zu mir kommen, und wir machen das dann in Ruhe?“

Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden musste Friedrich stark husten. Immer noch ein wenig röchelnd nickte er.

„Sicher. Geben Sie mir nur Ihre Adresse.“

 

 

 

„Herr Schiller?“

Friedrich sah von seinem Fahrradschloss auf.

„Ja?“

Djamila stand vor ihm.

„Sie können doch singen.“

Er grinste schief.

„Das kommt drauf an, wen du fragst, fürchte ich. Wieso?“

„Tun Sie nicht so, ich war dabei“, lachte sie und zupfte ihren Hijab zurecht. „Sie haben bestimmt mitbekommen, dass es vor den Winterferien ein Jahresendkonzert gibt?“

„Ja. Das gab es schon, als man mich mit elf genötigt hat, Klarinette zu lernen.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Keine überragenden Erinnerungen.“

„Sie können Klarinette spielen?“

Friedrich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Nein, kann ich nicht.“

Djamila lachte auch.

„Ah. Naja, deshalb frage ich Sie ja auch nicht, ob Sie beim Jahresendkonzert Klarinette spielen wollen, sondern ob Sie singen würden.“

„Ich? Singen? Beim Weihnachtskonzert? Ich fühle mich ja geehrt, dass du fragst, aber es gibt durchaus einen Grund, warum ich nicht im Lehrerchor bin.“

„Jahresendkonzert. Sie können gern ein Weihnachtslied singen, aber eins zu Chanukka geht genauso gut. Oder etwas, das gar nichts mit den Feiertagen zu tun hat.“

Sie schob den Trageriemen ihrer Schultasche ein Stückchen weiter auf ihre Schulter.

„Wir brauchen Sie, Herr Schiller. Wir, also die SV, wollen das Ganze etwas umstrukturieren, um mehr Leute anzulocken, weil, wenn nur der Lehrerchor und die Bläserklasse auftreten, kommt kein Mensch.“

Wo Djamila Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht. Den Lehrerchor wollte wirklich niemand hören. Ein wahres Wunder eigentlich, dass es den noch gab, wo doch sämtliche Mitglieder schon zu Friedrichs Schülerzeiten pensioniert gehört hatten.

„Und wir wollen, dass möglichst viele Leute kommen, weil wir Spenden für _gleich-und-gleich_ sammeln. Das ist ein Wohnprojekt für LGBT-Jugendliche“, fügte sie hinzu.

Dass die SV es anscheinend geschafft hatte, dass das am Konzert gesammelte Geld nicht mehr wie früher nur in die Renovierung des Sportplatzes floss, war ehrlich gesagt beeindruckend. Und wenn es um queere Jugendliche ging, war Friedrich grundsätzlich immer im Boot. Einfach schon aus Prinzip. Djamilas erwartungsvollem Blick und halb verkniffenem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, hatte sie genau darauf gesetzt. Er seufzte.

„Schön. Ich bin dabei.“

Ein strahlendes Lächeln war die Antwort.

„Cool. Ich wusste, wir können auf Sie zählen.  Am Mittwoch in der großen Pause treffen wir uns mit allen Beteiligten zur groben Vorbesprechung im Musikraum. Bis dann! Und schönes Wochenende.“

„Dir auch.“

 

***

 

„Guten Morgen, Schatz!“

Mit einem unmenschlichen Grummeln sah Friedrich von seiner Kaffeetasse auf. An einem Samstag vor ein Uhr das Bett verlassen zu müssen gehörte verboten.

Lotte grinste schadenfroh, während sie den Wasserkocher in Gang setzte.

„Was bringt dich hierher um diese frühe Stunde?“

„Goethe.“

„Goethe? Was hat der denn angestellt, dass er dich deines Schlafes beraubt?“

Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter und jetzt wackelte sie noch dazu vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Friedrich war versucht, seine Tasse nach ihr zu werfen, aber das wäre zu schade um den Kaffee. Außerdem müsste er dann die Küche wischen.

„Wir treffen uns um elf, um die Besetzung für _Frühlingserwachen_ zu machen und das Inszenierungskonzept weiter auszuarbeiten.“

Glücklicherweise konnte Friedrich Lottes Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, da sie sich gerade eine Tasse aus dem Schrank holte und dafür auf die Arbeitsfläche geklettert war, sonst hätte er womöglich doch seinen Kaffee geworfen.

„Cool. Wieso hast du mir das nicht erzählt?“

Sie saß nun  auf der Arbeitsfläche und befüllte ein Teesieb mit getrockneten Kräutern aus den Einmachgläsern im Regal über der Spüle.

„Weil“ – Friedrich nahm einen Schluck Kaffee – „du mich jedes Mal anguckst als wäre ich ein kranker Welpe, der unter die Stripper gegangen ist, wenn ich ihn erwähne. Und weil es dich nichts angeht. Es ist eine Schulsache.“

Lotte schnaubte.

„Was?“

Sie zuckte die Schultern und goss Wasser in ihre Teetasse.

„Ich mein ja nur, du wärst sicher ein guter Stripper. Und ein noch besserer Welpe.“

Jetzt war es an Friedrich zu schnauben.

„Na, besten Dank auch.“

„Hey, krank bist du ja sowieso schon dauernd.“

Wie auf Kommando musste Friedrich husten. Lottes _Siehste-_ Blick ignorierte er geflissentlich.

„Was auch immer. Goethe und ich haben endlich einen Punkt erreicht, wo wir uns ganz gut verstehen, und das soll auch so bleiben.“

„Und deshalb verlässt du freiwillig vor drei Uhr dein Bett.“

„Manchmal heißt es Opfer bringen.“

Schmunzelnd nahm Lotte einen Schluck Tee.

„Für mich stehst du nie so früh auf.“

„Dich seh ich auch gefühlt vierundzwanzig-sieben.“

„Du siehst Goethe jeden Tag in der Schule.“

„Das ist was anderes.“

„Na dann.“

Sie versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter ihrer Tasse und Friedrich hatte das Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen.

„Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte, wie planst du denn deinen Geburtstag zu feiern? Immerhin ist es nur noch eine Woche und ich wollte dir eigentlich eine Überraschungsparty schmeißen, aber du hast ja keine Freunde.“

„Stimmt, hab ich nicht. Du bist auch nur meine Haushälterin.“

„Shut up, Sherlock.“

Friedrich grinste.

„Alles klar, Mrs. Hudson.“

Lotte verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber immer noch.

„Nee, echt jetzt. Wir können auch zusammen feiern, bis zu meinem ist es ja auch nicht mehr lang.“

„Ja, danke, aber wenn ich schon mal an einem Samstag Geburtstag habe, will ich das auch nutzen. Außerdem würde ich meine Freunde aus der Schule einladen – also die neuen, auf die Leute von früher, die hier in Weimar geblieben sind, kann ich ganz gut verzichten – und zum Freundeskreise Zusammenführen braucht es Gastgeber- und Sozialkompetenzen, die ich nicht gewillt bin aufzubringen.“

„Was ist mit den Humboldts? Lädst du die auch nicht ein? Alex hat mich schon gefragt, ob du feierst.“

Alexander, der jüngere der Humboldt-Brüder, half neben dem Biologie-Studium in Lottes Blumenladen aus. Sein Bruder Wilhelm war mit Friedrich zur Schule gegangen und einer der wenigen seiner Klassenkameraden, mit denen er immer noch in Kontakt stand.

„Stimmt, stimmt, die hatte ich voll vergessen. Doch, auf jeden Fall. Die zwei, du, ich, Körner, Huber, Dora und die andere Charlotte.“ Er zählte sie an den Fingern ab. „Das sind dann ja schon acht. Körner bringt vielleicht seine Freundin mit. Es kann gut sein, dass Phine da ist, dann kommt die vielleicht auch. Was ist mit Caro?“

Lotte schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Schwesterherz ist zurzeit in Schottland, schon vergessen?“

„Ach ja, richtig. Dann sind wir trotzdem zehn Leute, das reicht dann auch. Vor allem, wenn ich vorher bei meinen Eltern aufschlagen muss.“

„Whoa, du tust ja so, als sei es eine Folter, den Kuchen deiner Mutter essen zu müssen.“

Friedrich seufzte.

„Das nicht, aber so Familientreffen sind immer echt anstrengend. Ich werde mir wieder einen ellenlangen Vortrag von meiner Mutter anhören müssen, dass ich mich ja nie melde. Mein Vater wird passiv-aggressive Kommentare zu meinen Haaren abgeben. Nanette ist immer noch enttäuscht, dass ich nicht bei ihrer Einschulung war. Freddy auch. Gegen die aktuelle K-Pop-Phase der zwei anderen war meine Emo-Zeit der reinste Witz. Und ob Phine überhaupt kommt, ist auch noch nicht ganz klar. Ich hab sie ja alle lieb, aber…“

Er hob die Hände in einer vagen _Fünf Schwestern im Alter von sechs bis sechsundzwanzig sind nun mal anstrengend_ -Geste.

„Hey, sieh’s positiv, zumindest wirst du nicht gefragt, wann du denn jetzt endlich mal heiratest und Enkel produzierst.“

Ja, da hatte seine Familie Lottes durchaus etwas voraus. Mit einem Seufzen leerte er seine Tasse, bevor sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel und er sich fast verschluckte.

„Shit, ich muss los.“

 

***

 

Wie sich herausstellte, wohnte Goethe gar nicht weit entfernt von Friedrich, wenn auch in einem deutlich schickeren Teil Weimars, unweit des Ilmparks. Friedrich schloss sein Fahrrad an den Gartenzaun des Mehrfamilienhauses und ging zur Tür. _Vulpius & von Goethe _stand auf dem Klingelschild, das zur Wohnung im ersten Stock gehörte. Hatte Goethe einen Mitbewohner? Eine Mitbewohnerin? Feste Freundin? Festen Freund??

Mit einem Kopfschütteln schob Friedrich diese Gedanken zur Seite und betätigte die Klingel.

„Hallo?“, ertönte es blechern einen Moment später.

„Ja, hallo, ich bin’s, Schiller.“

„Kommen S’e hoch.“

 

Goethe begrüßte ihn an der Wohnungstür mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen, Schuhe ausziehen, bitte.“

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht’s Ihnen?“

Friedrich schüttelte die ihm angebotene Hand und tat wie ihm geheißen. Seine grünen Chucks wirkten ein wenig fehl am Platz neben dem Schuhregal voll Lederschuhe. Was er bisher von der Wohnung sehen konnte, machte einen schicken Eindruck, ein bisschen wie aus einem Magazin über stilvolles Wohnen. Der Flur war mit einem dunkelblauen Teppich ausgelegt und an den Wänden hingen Gemälde, von denen Friedrich hoffte, dass sie nicht echt waren. In einer Ecke stand eine verdammte Marmorbüste.

Goethe selbst passte perfekt ins Ambiente mit einem dunkelroten Strickpullover und einer hellen Stoffhose, sowie gefilzten Hausschuhen. Friedrich ertappte sich dabei, wie er ihn anstarrte. Es war aber auch zu ungewohnt, ihn ohne seine dreiteiligen Anzüge zu sehen, geschweige denn ohne Hemd und Krawatte. Selbst beim Klettern hatte er Hemd getragen, wenn auch ein kariertes aus schnelltrocknendem Nylonstoff.

„Ich kann nicht klagen. Und Ihnen?“

„Ein bisschen erkältet, aber sonst gut soweit.“

Prompt musste er husten.

„‘Tschuldigung.“

Goethe gestikulierte zu einer der Türen zu seiner Linken.

„Gehen Sie gern schon mal vor ins Arbeitszimmer, ich komme gleich nach. Möchten Sie schwarzen oder grünen Tee?“

„Schwarzen, bitte.“

 

 

Goethes Arbeitszimmer war ungefähr doppelt so groß wie Friedrichs und Lottes Wohnzimmer, mit zwei hohen Fenstern, echtem Parkettboden und grün gestrichenen Wänden, die größtenteils von Regalen voller Bücher und Kunstgegenstände verstellt waren. Vor den Fenstern stand ein riesiger, U-förmiger Schreibtisch.

Friedrich widerstand der Versuchung, in irgendeine der Schubladen hineinzuschauen, und beschränkte sich darauf, die Dinge anzusehen, die sich auf dem Tisch befanden. Das waren vor allem noch mehr Bücher, Hefte, lose Papierstapel und Unmengen an Stiften, außerdem einige frische Gräser, eine Holzpuppe wie sie Künstler als Anatomiereferenz benutzen, und ein iMac. Hier schrieb Goethe also seine Gedichte. Und korrigierte Klassenarbeiten.

In der Mitte des Tischs war ein Stück frei geräumt, wo nur Goethes Ausgabe von _Frühlingserwachen_ und sein Notizbuch lagen. Davor standen zwei Stühle: ein ergonomisch geformter Bürostuhl und ein lederbezogener Holzstuhl, der aussah, als gehöre er eigentlich zu einem unanständig teuren Esstisch.

Friedrich stellte seine Tasche ab und nahm auf dem letzteren Platz. Kurz nachdem er seine eigenen Notizen ausgepackt hatte, kam Goethe auch schon dazu, in den Händen ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne und zwei dazu passenden Tassen. Mit Untertassen. Die wohl gar keine schlechte Idee waren, wenn man bedachte, wie oft Friedrich es in den zweieinhalb Monaten, die er schon unterrichtete, bereits geschafft hatte, beim Korrigieren Kaffeeflecken auf Klassenarbeiten zu hinterlassen.

Dankend nahm Friedrich seine Tasse an.

„Entschuldigung, ich muss jetzt doch mal fragen, Ihr Klingelschild…“

„Oh.“ – Goethe winkte ab, bevor er den Satz zu Ende führen konnte. „Meine Ex-Partnerin ist vor fast anderthalb Jahren ausgezogen, der Hausverwaltung ist es nur immer noch nicht gelungen, das zu erneuern.“

„Ah, ok.“

Friedrich nahm einen Schluck Tee. Er war stark und heiß und tat seinem Hals ungemein gut, gerade nach dem Fahrradfahren durch die Novemberkälte. Goethe schob ihm ein Glas mit Schraubverschluss zu.

„Ich habe Ihnen auch Honig mitgebracht, der hilft vielleicht gegen den Husten.“

„Danke sehr!“

Friedrich musste gleich wieder husten.

„‘Tschuldigung.“

„Trinken Sie Ihren Tee und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich habe ein exzellentes Immunsystem. Und ich vermeide nach Ende August jegliche Gewässer. Abgesehen von meiner Badewanne.“

Daraufhin erlitt Friedrich einen ganzen Hustenanfall. _Sein Ernst?_

„Schön für Sie.“

Goethes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Das ist eine sehr effektive Strategie, kann ich nur empfehlen.“

„Oh, danke schön, das werde ich gleich morgen ausprobieren. Nur…“ Friedrich runzelte die Stirn und tippte sich ans Kinn. „…heute Abend wollte ich nochmal in die Ilm, jetzt wo doch die Badesaison gerade losgeht. Eisschwimmen ist eine große Leidenschaft von mir.“

Darauf stieß Goethe ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus.

„Nun, meiner Erfahrung nach sorgt Eiswasser eher dafür, dass die Leidenschaft schrumpft, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.“

Friedrich starrte Goethe mit halb offenem Mund an. Hatte der gerade wirklich einen Peniswitz gemacht? Dem spitzbübischen Schmunzeln nach zu urteilen wohl ja.

„Jetzt gucken Sie doch nicht so schockiert, Schiller, da bekommt man ja glatt ein schlechtes Gewissen“, meinte Goethe und sah dabei gar nicht nach schlechtem Gewissen aus.

Friedrich lachte verlegen und hoffte, dass er nicht rot geworden war. Die Wärme in seinen Ohren ließ leider genau darauf schließen.

„Oh, nein, keine Sorge, Sie haben mich nur gerade etwas eiskalt erwischt. Sozusagen.“

Jetzt lachte Goethe auch, ein sehr melodisches Lachen.

„Habe ich das?“

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen ob des selbstzufriedenen Tons, wurde jetzt aber doch von Goethes Lachen angesteckt. Sein Lachen wurde jedoch schnell zu einem Husten, und als er sich davon wieder gefangen hatte, sah Goethe ihn besorgt an.

„Geht’s?“

Er nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, jetzt mit Honig.

„Ist bei mir jedes Jahr so, mein Immunsystem ist Mist. Aber was soll man machen, Winterschlaf hat sich so als Konzept bei uns Menschen irgendwie nicht durchgesetzt und man hat ja zu tun.“

Wirklich beruhigt sah Goethe nicht aus, aber er schlug sein Notizbuch auf und nahm eine Liste der zu besetzenden Figuren und eine der Schüler*innen heraus.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Ich hätte ja gern Djamila als Wendla gehabt, aber das Mädchen zeigt nicht mal ihre Handgelenke in der Öffentlichkeit, also hat es mich nicht überrascht, als sie gesagt hat, sie würde lieber jemand anderes spielen.“

Friedrich nickte.

„Mich auch nicht wirklich. Ich sehe sie eigentlich sowieso eher als Ilse, sie hat so diese Attitüde, das passt richtig gut. Und Julia als Wendla?“

„Ja, unbedingt.“

Goethe machte sich eine Notiz und strich den Namen auf der Liste durch.

„Als nächstes haben wir Frau Bergmann. Saskia?“

„Mhm, nein, ich fände Saskia als Frau Gabor besser. Ich kann sie mir nämlich in beiden Rollen vorstellen, aber ich würde gern Maya eine der Mütter geben und ich glaube, sie kommt mit Frau Bergmann besser zurecht.“

„Wem?“

„Maya.“

Friedrich hob die Brauen.

„Ah. Ja. Maya. Meinen Sie denn, dass das sinnvoll ist? Das ist ja noch recht frisch und sie ist generell noch sehr jung, ich bin dagegen, ihr so eine tragende Rolle zu geben. Lassen wir sie Ilse spielen, das hat sie gut gemacht und wir wissen, dass sie sich in der Rolle wohlfühlt.“

„Ja, okay, da haben Sie Recht. Dann Saskia als Frau Bergmann oder Djamila?“

Goethe überlegte einen Moment und sah seine Notizen vom Vorsprechen durch.

„Djamila. Und Saskia als Frau Gabor.“

„Alles klar, dann machen wir das so.“

„Sie wollen Jonathan als Melchior, richtig?“

„Ja, ich finde, er passt praktisch perfekt in die Rolle und er ist ein guter Schauspieler.“

Goethe wirkte nicht überzeugt.

„Das mag irgendwo sein, aber er geht einfach nicht aus sich heraus und wir können es uns nicht leisten, so jemanden in der Hauptrolle zu haben. Nick sollte Melchior spielen, er ist reifer, auf ihn können wir uns verlassen.“

„Wir können uns auch auf Jonathan verlassen, trauen Sie ihm ruhig was zu. Nick ist spitze, klar, aber ich finde, dass gerade die Reife für Melchior eher unpassend ist. Der hält sich nämlich vielleicht für reif, ist es aber nicht, nicht wirklich. Die Reife entwickelt sich erst im Laufe des Stücks, also ist es nur sinnvoll, einen Schauspieler zu haben, der selbst noch mehr im Entwicklungsprozess ist.“

„Ich verstehe schon, worauf Sie hinaus wollen.“ Goethe lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich kenne die Schüler nur schon eine Weile länger als Sie und ich halte es für zu riskant, Jonathan in der Hauptrolle zu besetzen.“

„Länger kennen heißt nicht unbedingt besser kennen“, warf Friedrich ein. „Jonathan ist perfekt als Melchior. Wir bekommen ihn schon aus seiner Schale raus, glauben Sie mir. Und er und Julia sind gut miteinander befreundet, das macht vieles leichter.“

Goethe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zu riskant.“

„Manchmal muss man eben ein Risiko eingehen, um das beste Ergebnis zu erreichen!“

Friedrich war auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn gerutscht und hatte die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt, um Goethe eindringlicher ansehen zu können.

„Wenn Sie schon Jonathan nicht vertrauen, vertrauen Sie mir. Ich glaube an ihn.“

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Und falls es in die Hose geht, nehme ich das auf meine Kappe.“

Goethe seufzte und sah Friedrich über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Also gut. Aber auf Ihre Verantwortung.“

Friedrich strahlte.

„Wunderbar.“

 

Danach waren sie sich schnell einig über Bilal als Moritz und der Rest der Rollenverteilung lief praktisch reibungslos. Als alle weiteren Figuren über diverse Doppelbesetzungen abgedeckt waren, ging das Gespräch nahtlos zu einigen noch ungeklärten Fragen der Inszenierung über.

„Nichts für ungut, aber Schattenspiel  im Schultheater als ausgelutscht zu bezeichnen wäre noch echt freundlich.“

Goethe rollte mit den Augen.

„Das brauchen Sie mir nicht zu sagen. Ich meine auch nur, dass es eine Möglichkeit ist, die pikanteren Szenen umzusetzen, wenn sich jemand zu unwohl fühlt. Normalerweise gilt zwar die Regel _Sprecht für keine Rolle vor, die ihr euch nicht sicher zutraut_ , aber ich habe bei dem Stück so schon genug Eltern auf der Matte stehen, also brauchen wir einen Plan B für kalte Füße. Melchior und Wendla kann man vielleicht auch hinter einem Heuballen verschwinden lassen, und Hänschen legen wir am besten ins Bett unter die Decke.“

„Was zu der Frage führt, was wir eigentlich für Möglichkeiten haben. Also finanziell, in Sachen Requisite, Kostüm und Bühnenbild. Können wir denn ein Bett auf der Bühne haben?“ Friedrich grinste schief. „Als ich in der Mittelstufe war, bestand der Theaterfundus aus drei schwarzen Umhängen und einer Reihe Papphocker.“

Diese Bemerkung schien bei Goethe Kriegserinnerungen wachzurufen, ein dunkler, glasiger Ausdruck überschattete sein Gesicht, bis er kurz und vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nun, darüber ist das Theaterdepartment dieser Schule in den letzten Jahren doch hinaus gewachsen. Zugegeben, es hat eine Weile gedauert, das hier auf Vordermann zu bringen, meine Vorgängerin war ja die personifizierte Inkompetenz…“

Friedrich nickte und grinste zustimmend.

„Die Niemair war der Grund, warum ich Theater in der Oberstufe abgewählt habe.“

Goethes Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, was seine Meinung zu den mangelnden Fähigkeiten der ehemaligen Theaterlehrerin anging.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Naja. Mittlerweile können wir dann doch mit Stolz sagen, dass die Erfolge der letzten Jahre dazu geführt haben, dass wir jetzt die entsprechenden Mittel zur Verfügung haben. Und diverse Kunstkurse, die zur Herstellung von Bühnenbildern rekrutiert werden können.  Also wenn wir nicht gerade einen künstlichen See auf die Bühne bringen wollen, ist prinzipiell alles möglich. Oder es wird möglich gemacht.“

Bei den letzten Worten grinste er verschmitzt und die Selbstsicherheit, die er dabei ausstrahlte, ließ Friedrich auch grinsen. Das Stück würde ein Erfolg werden, dessen war er sich jetzt sicher.

 

***

 

„Holy shit, Friedrich, I’m so gay, warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt??“, wisperte Lotte so panisch, dass Friedrich sich Sorgen gemacht hätte, wäre er diese Reaktion seiner besten Freundin auf schöne Frauen nicht schon gewohnt.

Körner und die Stock-Schwestern waren soeben angekommen und Lotte hatte sich beim Anblick Doras in eine lesbische Salzsäule verwandelt.

Friedrich hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste.

„Sorry?“

„She’s so pretty, holy fuck, Friedrich, I’m so gay!“

Wie es aussah, hatte Lotte spontan die Fähigkeit der Beherrschung der deutschen Sprache verloren.

Bevor er allerdings weiter darauf eingehen konnte, klingelte es erneut. Er klopfte ihr kurz auf die Schulter und öffnete dann den Humboldts die Tür.

 

 

 

Drei Stunden später saß die Partygesellschaft um den von Flaschen, Gläsern und Knabberzeug geräumten Wohnzimmertisch herum und spielte Strip-Poker. Wessen Idee das genau gewesen war, wusste niemand mehr, aber Körner war dabei zu gewinnen. Er war als einziger noch vollständig bekleidet, während am anderen Ende Charlotte nur noch in Unterwäsche dasaß. Die anderen befanden sich in diversen Stadien der Entkleidung, abgesehen von Huber und Körners Freundin Minna, die schon ausgestiegen waren.

Friedrich hatte sich bisher recht gut geschlagen und nur die Socken verloren, aber nach und nach wurde es enger, da immer mehr Spieler*innen ausstiegen. So kam es, wie es kommen musste, und nachdem er sein Hemd verloren hatte, war dann auch irgendwann sein T-Shirt dran. Was kein Problem war, nur –

„Oh, du bist tätowiert!“

Charlotte sprach das Offensichtliche aus und schon standen alle seiner neueren Freunde um ihn herum und begutachteten die Bilder, die sich farbenfroh über seine linke Schulter und ein Stück weit den Oberarm hinunter zogen.

„Was genau ist das? Also, die Bedeutung? Wenn’s nich‘ zu persönlich ist?“

„Das ist bisher – es ist noch lang nicht fertig, das soll im Endeffekt eine Collage über den ganzen Rücken und den Arm runter werden – meine Lieblingsszene aus meinem Lieblingsstück.“

„Und welches Stück ist das?“

„ _Götz von Berlichingen_.“

„Cool! Und was soll da noch dazu?“

„Hamlet, Harry Potter, …“

„Moment“, fiel ihm Körner ins Wort. „Du hast ein Goethe-Tattoo?“

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen. Das war genau die Frage, die er befürchtet hatte.

„Ich habe ein _Götz_ Tattoo. Das Stück bedeutet mir sehr viel, seinetwegen habe ich selbst angefangen, Dramen zu schreiben, das lasse ich mir nicht vom Autor versauen. Und Goethe ist eigentlich echt in Ordnung. Besser als Rowling allemal.“

„Ich will ja nichts sagen…“, schaltete sich Wilhelm ein.

„Dann sag doch einfach nichts“, versuchte Friedrich, der schon ahnte, was sein Freund sagen wollte, ihn aufzuhalten. Doch ohne Erfolg, Wilhelm fuhr unberührt fort:

 „… aber das ist nicht das Tattoo, das ihm peinlich sein müsste.“

Das Sofakissen, das Friedrich nach ihm warf, traf Wilhelm zwar, trotz mehrerer Gläser Wein, die der bereits getrunken hatte, mitten ins Gesicht, konnte aber die offensichtliche Folgefrage der anderen nicht verhindern.

„Und was is‘ das für eins?“, sprach Charlotte aus, was alle dachten.

„Das geht euch einen Scheiß an. Aber schön, wenn ihr es unbedingt sehen wollt…“

Friedrich stand auf, stieg auf den Tisch und zog seinen Hosenbund ein Stück runter, sodass ein Schriftzug sichtbar wurde, der an seinem rechten Hüftknochen entlang ging:

_I’m not much a criminal but a poet._

„Ja, das ist eine Anspielung auf einen _My Chemical Romance_ Song. Ich war sechzehn. Der einzige Grund, warum Wilhelm keins hat, ist dass er sich nicht getraut hat, die Unterschrift seiner Eltern zu fälschen.“

Dora prustete los:

„ _Thank You For The Venom_? Was sagt das jetzt über deinen Charakter aus?“

Friedrich breitete die Arme aus.

 „Ich war ein sehr wütender Teenager.“

Dora nickte mitfühlend.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich war – bin – ja eher der Panic!-Typ als MCR.“

Grinsend deutete Friedrich auf die Bi-Pride-Flagge, die gemeinsam mit einer klassischen Regenbogenflagge über dem Sofa an der Wand hing.

„Wir wissen alle, was das bedeutet.“

 „Ja klar. Ich war – bin – einfach sehr queer.“

Irgendwo links von Friedrich gab Lotte einen Laut von sich wie ein sterbendes Seehundbaby.

Er ließ den Blick über die Runde schweifen.

„Spielen wir jetzt eigentlich noch weiter oder einigen wir uns auf unentschieden und machen Körner einen Arzttermin, weil sicher was bei seinem Gesicht kaputt ist?“

„Bei mir ist gar nichts kaputt, ihr könnt nur alle nicht anständig pokern!“

„Fick dich, Körner, ich hol mir jetzt mehr Wein.“

 

In der Küche fand Friedrich Alexander, der völlig fasziniert Lottes Sammlung an Küchenkräutern begutachtete, die ob des Novemberwetters vom Balkon ins Warme geholt worden waren.

„Euer Allium schoenoprasum ist schon ziemlich kräftig. Passt Lotte den Nährstoffgehalt in der Erde im Topf an?“

„Unser was?“

Biologie war nie Friedrichs Stärke gewesen, noch weniger als Latein.

„Euer Schnittlauch. Allium schoenoprasum. Der Schnittlauch ist von den Mittelbreiten bis in die borealen wie subarktischen Zonen, mit Häufung in alpinen Höhenstufen der Hochgebirge der Nordhalbkugel, zirkumpolar verbreitet.“

„Aha?“

„Ja, wusstest du, dass trotz der weiten Verbreitung und zahlreich vorkommender Ökotypen die Art nach genetischen Merkmalen nicht in Unterarten gegliedert werden kann?“

Alexander lächelte verträumt.

„In der Neotropis ist die Gattung der Allii – der Tribus Allieae Dumort – allerdings kaum verbreitet. Dort gibt es dafür verschiedenste Ipheieae… Hab ich schon erzählt, dass ich nächstes Semester nach Venezuela gehe?“

Friedrich nickte abwesend und nahm sich einen der Muffins, die Lotte gebacken hatte. Währenddessen kam Alexander richtig in Fahrt mit seinem Vortrag über die Vegetation des nördlichen Südamerikas. _Das ist nicht die Art Auseinandersetzung mit Gras, die mir für heute Abend vorschwebte,_ schoss es Friedrich durch den Kopf.

Er hatte gerade den Muffin aufgegessen, als Körner in die Küche kam.

„Da bist du ja, was brauchst du denn so lange?“

„Muffins“, antwortete Friedrich mit einem Nicken zum besagten Gebäck. „Von Lotte, die sind super. Die grünen sind aber mit Matcha, nicht mit Gras.“

„Das geht auch. Da sag ich doch nicht nein.  Jetzt aber mal raus mit der Sprache, Schiller. Deine ehrliche Meinung zu Goethe.“

Körner sah ihn übers Buffet hinweg an. Friedrich schnaubte.

„Das is‘ schwierig. Weil, der Mann ist genial, keine Frage, ich mein‘, hast du mal was von ihm gelesen? Aber er ist auch so…“ Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, um seinen Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen. „So Stock im Arsch.“ Sein Blick fiel auf Dora, die gerade Lottes Tomaten-Quinoa-Salat probierte. „No pun intended.“

Körner verschluckte sich fast an seinem Muffin.

„Er ist wie eine stolze Prüde, der man ein Kind machen muss, um sie vor der Welt zu demütigen“, brachte Friedrich seine Überlegung auf den Punkt. Er nickte vor sich hin. Das war ein guter Vergleich.

„Alles klar“, nuschelte Körner um seinen Mundvoll Kuchen.

„Moment, wer macht hier wem ein Kind?“, schaltete sich eine leicht schwankende Charlotte ins Gespräch ein.

 „Friedrich, Goethe“, erklärte Körner.

Charlotte blinzelte ein paar Mal, nickte, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte Friedrich dann vorsichtig:

„Du weißt schon, dass das biologisch unmöglich ist? Ihr seid beide Typen. Ich mein‘ ja, nichts für ungut, ich unterstütz‘ das voll, aber…“

Sie unterbrach sich und presste sich ihren Handrücken gegen den Mund.

„Wo issn euer Klo? Mirs schlecht.“

„Links neben der Eingangstür. Hat so’n Bild von Martin Freeman als John Watson an der Tür. Weil ‚John’s‘, weißt du?“

Kaum war Charlotte, jetzt doch etwas stärker schwankend, aus der Küche verschwunden, nahm Wilhelm ihren Platz ein, der gerade vom Rauchen auf dem Balkon zurückkam.

„Wen willst du schwängern, Friedrich?“

„Was? Niemanden!“, antwortete Friedrich im selben Moment, in dem Körner „Goethe“ sagte und dabei grinste wie eine Katze, die in der Sahnetorte sitzt.

Friedrich, der einen Schritt zurückgegangen war, um Charlotte und jetzt Wilhelm Platz in ihrer Ecke zu machen, drehte sich wieder zu Körner um. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Lotte aufgetaucht und hatte die Arme um seine und Wilhelms Schultern geworfen. Wie genau sie das schaffte, war insofern rätselhaft, dass sie ganze zwei Köpfe kleiner war als Friedrich, der nun reichlich schief dastand.

„Hallo, Jungs! Was geht bei euch?“

„Friedrich will jemanden namens Goethe schwängern“, erklärte Wilhelm. „Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht unser ehemaliger Deutschlehrer Goethe ist.“

„Ohhh!“ Lotte grinste. „Doch, genau der ist es.“

Wilhelm wand sich aus Lottes Klammergriff, um Friedrich eine Hand auf die Schulter legen zu können und sah ihn mitleidig an:

„Immer noch?“

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen und setzte gerade zu einer Erklärung an, dass die Dinge sich durchaus geändert hätten, als Körner ihm zuvor kam:

„Immer noch? Was hast du mir nicht erzählt, Schiller?“

„Friedrich stand in der Schule total auf Goethe“, erzählte Wilhelm. „Wie so ein Teenager-Mädchen.“

„Zu sagen, dass nur Mädchen peinliche Schwärmereien haben, ist sexistisch“, versuchte Friedrich, das Thema zu wechseln, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Ach, das ist schon länger so?“, fragte Körner grinsend.

„Was, ist das immer noch so?“, fragte Wilhelm zurück.

Beide sahen Friedrich vielsagend an.

„Ich war sechzehn!“

„Am Anfang, ja“, grinste Lotte. „Jetzt bist du fünfundzwanzig.“

Friedrich schnaubte und schüttelte die Hände seiner Freund*innen ab.

„Ich bin nicht in Goethe verknallt, verdammt nochmal, was ist denn falsch bei euch, ich…“

„Friedrich“, unterbrach Körner in ernstem Ton seinen Redefluss. „Wir kennen uns jetzt seit einem Vierteljahr. Wir sind ziemlich gut befreundet. Ich erinnere mich an genau drei Unterhaltungen, in denen du nicht Goethe angesprochen hast.“

„Honey, there is no heterosexual explanation for this”, hakte Lotte ein.

„Jetzt komm mir nicht so, du weißt genau, dass bi zu sein nicht bedeutet, dass…“

„Schatz, niemand hier glaubt, dass du automatisch auf Goethe stehst, weil du bi bist. Wir wissen, dass du auf Goethe stehst, weil du dich benimmst wie jemand, der bis über beide Ohren verknallt ist.“

„Und weil du eine gewisse Vorgeschichte hast“, warf Wilhelm ein.

Lotte griff nach Friedrichs Hand.

„Aber das ist okay. Du…“

Friedrich zog seine weg.

„Wie oft muss ich es denn noch sagen? Schön, ich war in meinen Lehrer verliebt mit sechzehn. Ja! Und es war kacke! Aber ich bin drüber weggekommen. Und jetzt wieder mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu müssen ist schon anstrengend genug, da brauche ich sicher nicht noch euch und diese blöden Sprüche. Also hört auf, euch zu benehmen, als wärt ihr sechzehn, und lasst mir die Ruhe.“

Für einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen, während dessen Friedrich die anderen wütend anfunkelte. Dann nickte Körner.

„Okay. Du willst ihn nicht schwängern. Du willst ihn demütigen.“

„Das lässt sich doch verbinden“, grinste Lotte und wackelte mit den Brauen.

Friedrich seufzte.

„Fickt euch. Ich bin nicht betrunken genug für dieses Gespräch. Mehr Wein!“

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tausend Dank an veilchenjaeger, die sich auch die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hat, um das hier beta zu lesen. Du hast Kekse verdient.
> 
> Ebenso tausend Dank an Melian12, die spätabends spontan zum Betalesen eingesprungen ist. Du hast was gut bei mir.
> 
> Fun Fact: das Auftreten der Humboldts ist purer Fanservice, ich hoffe, ihr freut euch.
> 
> Feedback, Kekse, Headcanons und unnötige Anmerkungen werden appreciatet.


	4. Sing It From The Heart, Sing It Till You're Nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das We... Jahresendkonzert. Friedrich muss sich einigen Fragen stellen, sowohl von den Schüler*innen als auch gegenüber sich selbst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten und fröhliche Feiertage alle zusammen!  
> Stress und Krankheit streckten mich nieder, doch ich habe mich ganz in Schiller'scher Manier doch aufrappeln können.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.
> 
> (Wenn mir jemand erklärt, wie man hier Links einfügt, würde ich noch das Lied verlinken, das Friedrich singt.)
> 
> Der Titel des Kapitels ist aus SING von My Chemical Romance

Der Dezember kam mit Schneeregen, der nicht liegen blieb, sondern nur jedem ins Gesicht wehte, der es wagte, das Haus zu verlassen.

Als Friedrich um kurz nach halb acht die Schule erreichte, waren seine Haare voll halb geschmolzener Tropfen, seine Hosenbeine fast bis zum Knie durchgeweicht von Schneematschspritzern und seine Finger trotz der Handschuhe so klamm, dass er Probleme hatte, sein Fahrrad anzuschließen. Normalerweise nahm Körner ihn morgens im Auto mit, aber da der Mistkerl heute erst zur vierten hatte, musste Friedrich wohl oder übel Rad fahren.

Vielleicht sollte er sich doch ein eigenes Auto zulegen, überlegte er auf dem Weg ins Lehrerzimmer, wo er seine nassen Sachen zu denen von Herrn Wieland auf die Heizung hängte. Der war früher schon dafür bekannt gewesen, dass er im tiefsten Schneegestöber wie bei glühender Hitze mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule kam, dabei wohnte er sogar ein Stück außerhalb Weimars und fuhr gut dreimal so weit wie Friedrich.

„Kaffee?“

Friedrich drehte sich um und fand sich einer fröhlich grinsenden Charlotte gegenüber, die ihm eine dampfende Tasse hinhielt.

„Du siehst aus, als bräuchtest du ihn.“

Dankend nahm Friedrich an, musste den Kaffee jedoch gleich wieder abstellen, um ihn nicht über sich zu kippen, als er von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde.

„Taschentuch?“, bot Charlotte an.

Ihren besorgten Blick ignorierend winkte Friedrich ab.

„Passt schon.“ Er räusperte sich, weil seine Stimme sich zu verabschieden drohte. „Ist vor allem der Hals.“

 Kaum hatte er jedoch einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken, musste er gleich wieder husten, diesmal sogar noch heftiger. Vielleicht war das mit dem Fahrradfahren im Dezember wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen, er sollte wohl einfach mal Geld in eine Monatskarte für den Bus investieren. Aber das hatte ja Zeit bis nach den Ferien.

„Schiller, Sie gehören ins Bett.“

Das war Goethes Stimme. Friedrich sah auf und gab sich Mühe, mit dem Husten aufzuhören. Goethe sah super aus. Das Dunkelblau seines Anzugs stand ihm hervorragend und abgesehen von zwei, drei vereinzelten Tröpfchen in seinen Locken ließ nichts darauf schließen, dass er durch dasselbe Dreckswetter gemusst hatte wie alle anderen. Aber der Kerl hatte ja auch ein Auto.

„Guten Morgen, Herr von Goethe!“, grüßte Charlotte munter.

„G’Morgen“, krächzte Friedrich, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

„Guten Morgen.“

Goethe nickte Charlotte zu und bedachte Friedrich mit einem Blick, der irgendwo zwischen besorgt und entnervt lag.

„Gehen Sie wieder nach Hause, Sie klingen ja wie der Tod.“

Friedrich grinste schief.

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich wegen sowas wie jetzt gerade zuhause bleibe, sehen Sie mich frühestens im März wieder. Könnte aber auch Mai werden. Außerdem sind ja schon fast Ferien.“

Eine von Goethes Brauen wanderte nach oben. Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte das erste Klingeln und Friedrich entschuldigte sich:

„Sorry, ich muss los, meine Siebener warten. Bis später!“

Im Gehen hob Friedrich nochmal seine Kaffeetasse, dann verließ er das Lehrerzimmer.

 

 

Kaum war er jedoch auf den Flur getreten, wurde er bereits wieder aufgehalten. Clara und Valeria standen vorm Lehrerzimmer und schienen auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

„Herr Schiller? Gut, dass wir Sie treffen. Sie machen doch mit von Goethe zusammen die Theater-AG, oder?“

Friedrich nickte.

„Ja, wieso?“

„Wir wollten fragen, ob wir noch mitspielen können!“

Die beiden lächelten zuckersüß. Er seufzte.

„Mädels, das Vorsprechen war Anfang November. Die Rollen sind jetzt alle verteilt und die Proben laufen seit vier Wochen. Das hättet ihr euch früher überlegen müssen. Ihr könnt gern nochmal mit Herrn von Goethe sprechen, aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, wie wir euch da noch einbauen sollen. Tut mir Leid.“

„Schade“, seufzte Clara und auch Valeria machte einen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Friedrich hustete und hob in einer Kann-man-nichts-machen-Geste die Hände. _Selbst schuld._

„Bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen, Herr Schiller!“

 

 

Der Geschichtsunterricht mit den Siebenern verging wie im Flug, ebenso wie die folgende Stunde Deutsch in der Zehnten. In der Fünfminutenpause tauchte dann auf einmal Goethe auf, eine große Tasse Tee in der Hand.

„Hier, der ist für Sie. Damit Sie sich nicht endgültig die Lunge aus dem Leib husten. Immerhin müssen Sie Donnerstag singen“, erklärte Goethe, als er den dampfenden Becher vor Friedrich aufs Pult stellte.

Dieser musste prompt husten, sodass sein Dank mehr wie ein ersticktes Röcheln herauskam.

„Das wär doch nicht…“

„Trinken Sie ihn, solang er noch heiß ist.“

Gehorsam nahm Friedrich die Tasse und nippte vorsichtig daran.

 „Alles klar. Wird gemacht. Danke.“

Goethe nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann war er wieder fort und es klingelte zur nächsten Stunde.

 

***

 

Das diesjährige Jahresendkonzert stand unter dem Titel _Love is in the Air._ Die Aula war geschmückt mit roten Luftballons und silbernen Glitzergirlanden, und ein großes Spruchband hing über der Bühne.  An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war eine Bar aufgebaut worden, wo es Getränke und traditionelle Feiertagssnacks verschiedener Kulturen gab, die von einigen Schüler*innen in typisch hässlichen Weihnachts- und Chanukka-Pullis verkauft wurden, und direkt hinter dem Eingang gab es einen Infostand zu _gleich-und-gleich_ , der gemeinnützigen Organisation, für die heute Spenden gesammelt werden sollten. Friedrich erkannte Maya unter den Schüler*innen, die dort standen und Fragen beantworteten, und Theo, die eine regenbogenbunte Fliege trug.

Als Mitwirkender hatte Friedrich schon eine Stunde vor Einlass da sein müssen, aber mittlerweile war es schon nach sieben Uhr und allmählich wurde es richtig voll. Einige Schüler*innen mit rot-silbernen Weihnachtsmützen waren dazu abbestellt worden, die Leute in Richtung der Garderobe, der Bar und noch freier Stühle zu lotsen, und wuselten durch die Menge. Das Blasorchester war immer noch dabei sich einzuspielen.

Langsam wurde es Friedrich doch etwas mulmig zu Mute. Das waren echt viele Leute, vor denen er singen sollte. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, um noch abzusagen. Sein Name stand im Programm, die Schülervertretung verließ sich auf ihn; selbst seine Eltern hatten spitzgekriegt, dass er singen würde, und hatten prompt versprochen aufzuschlagen.

„Fritz! Da bist du ja!“

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…

Er drehte sich um.

„Mama! Schön, dich zu sehen.“

Mit einem Lächeln umarmte er seine Mutter, die die Geste herzlich erwiderte.

„Ja, dich auch. Es ist schon wieder so lang her. Man sollte meinen, wir würden dich häufiger sehen, jetzt wo du wieder in Weimar bist, aber von Mannheim aus hast du uns öfter besucht. Wann kommst du denn nach Hause für Weihnachten? Willst du nicht nachher gleich mit heim kommen?“

Immer noch lächelnd unterdrückte Friedrich ein Augenrollen und bückte sich, um seiner kleinsten Schwester ein High Five zu geben.

„Hey, Kurze. Bist du als einzige dabei?“

Nanette schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lulu ist mit Papa Jacken abgeben. Aber Freddy hat vorhin gekotzt und Maria hat gesagt, wenn sie mit muss, kotzt sie auch. Also passt sie auf Freddy auf. Und Phine ist doch gar nicht hier in Weimar!“

„Ahh... Sag Freddy gute Besserung von mir, ja?“, bat Friedrich und wandte sich dann wieder an seine Mutter.

„Ich hab morgen noch Unterricht. Wahrscheinlich Sonntag, weil…“

„Schmuckes Hemd.“

Friedrich stockte und sah erst an sich hinab auf das strahlend pinke Kleidungsstück und dann seinen Vater an, der hinter seiner Mutter aus der Menge aufgetaucht war. Er grinste. Das Hemd hatte er vor zwei Jahren mal für den CSD gekauft und es hatte ihn trotz Lottes Unterstützung drei Wochen gekostet, einen Pinkton zu finden, der sich nicht komplett mit seinen roten Haaren biss. Heute hatte er zwar auf den Rest des Bi-Pride-Outfits – insbesondere auf die lila Paillettenkrawatte – verzichtet, aber ein Statement setzte er wohl dennoch. Spätestens würde er das, wenn er sang.

„Hi, Papa. Wie geht’s?“

„Hallo“, schmunzelte sein Vater. „Mir geht’s gut.“ Er musterte Friedrich erneut. „Passt zu den Haaren.“

Friedrich grinste.

„Danke. Ich dachte mir schon, dass es dir gefällt. Hey Lulu!“

Seine Schwester zwängte sich an ihrem Vater vorbei, um Friedrich auch zu umarmen.

„Du siehst ultra schwul aus.“

„So kann man es auch sagen“, kommentierte ihr Vater gleichzeitig mit dem empörten „Luise!“ ihrer Mutter. Friedrich musste noch breiter grinsen.

„Das ist Teil der Idee, ja.“

Luise grinste zurück.

„Steht dir.“

 

Da es nun schon fast halb acht war und das Konzert gleich beginnen würde, suchte Friedrichs Familie sich schnell Sitzplätze, während er selbst nach vorn zu den für Mitwirkende reservierten Reihen ging. Kaum hatte er einen Platz zwischen Körner und einem kleinen Jungen mit Akkordeon gefunden, ging auch schon die Saalbeleuchtung aus und das Blasorchester begann zu spielen.

Nach dem Eröffnungsstück schwenkte das Spotlight vom Orchester auf die Hauptbühne um. Dort standen jetzt Djamila und Nick, die beide silberfarbene Jacketts trugen und strahlend ins Publikum lächelten.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, meine Damen, Herren und sonstigen Menschen! Ich freue mich, Sie alle hier heute im Namen der SV und der ganzen Schüler*innenschaft zum Jahresend-und-Feiertagskonzert begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Djamila und zusammen mit Nick hier werde ich Sie durch das Programm des heutigen Abends führen.“

Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an und gab das Mikrophon an ihren Co-Moderator, der es ebenfalls mit einer leichten Verbeugung entgegennahm.

„Auch von mir einen schönen guten Abend, liebes Publikum. Unser diesjähriges Motto lautet _Love is in the Air_ und gerade eben hörten Sie bereits das Blasorchester mit dem gleichnamigen Song von John Paul Young, dirigiert und geleitet von Herrn Albert Meier. Weiter geht es mit dem Chor der Unter- und Mittelstufe unter der Leitung von Frau Karina Müller und _Ihr Kinderlein kommet_ sowie _Oh, Chanukka! Oh, Chanukka!“_

Nach dem Chor spielte erneut das Blasorchester, dann kamen einige Solist*innen mit Gesang und diversen Instrumenten, und dann verkündete Nick endlich:

„Das, mein liebes Publikum, war Clara Storch mit _Santa Baby_!  Als nächsten Solisten haben wir jemanden aus der Lehrer*innenschaft und zwar Herrn Friedrich Schiller mit _Go Pink_ von Jona Davis.“

Applaus ertönte, Nick verließ die Bühne und Friedrich nahm seinen Platz ein.

Die Aula war wirklich brechend voll, doch glücklicherweise blendeten die Scheinwerfer auf der Bühne so stark, dass Friedrich nichts als eine dunkle Masse im Zuschauerraum erkennen konnte. Dass das bedeutete, dass man ihn umso besser sah, verdrängte er wohlweislich.

Er nahm das Mikrophon in die Hand, als auch schon die ersten Töne des Liedes aus den Lautsprechern klangen. Friedrich begann zu singen.

“When you’re lost

Take my hand

When you’re in need you’ve got to have a friend

When you’re afraid

Just think

Be brave and proud and go pink!”

Trotz wochenlanger Vorbereitung war er doch ein wenig überrascht, dass seine Stimme gar nicht zitterte. Der Anfang war immer das Schwerste. Dann übernahm die Musik und der Rest kam von ganz allein.

Allmählich gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das helle Licht und nach und nach konnte er einzelne Menschen im Publikum ausmachen. Seine Familie saß zwar zu weit hinten, aber er erkannte Goethe in der ersten Reihe beim Rest der Schulleitung und einige Schüler*innen, die er im Unterricht hatte.

„Go pink and then

I know you can

Be a rebel, proud, and take a stand!”

Friedrich merkte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. Die ganze Aufregung war von ihm abgefallen, das machte richtig Spaß.

Als er zur Bridge gelangte, entdeckte er seitlich beim Infostand eine Gruppe Schüler*innen, die wild miteinander tanzten. Sein Grinsen wurde wenn irgend möglich noch breiter. Genau für diese Kinder stand er hier.

In dem Lied ging es um Stolz, um Gemeinschaft, darum man selbst zu sein, auch wenn die Welt gegen einen zu sein scheint. Darum dass es immer jemanden gab, der einem den Rücken stärkte. Genau das wollte er den Schüler*innen verdeutlichen: Dass sie nicht allein waren.

Vielleicht gab es Leute, die das anders sahen, die ein Problem mit queeren Menschen hatten, aber die müssten erst an ihm vorbei, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort gegen die Kids richteten.

Viel zu schnell war das Lied zu Ende. Das Publikum klatschte, Friedrich verbeugte sich schwungvoll und räumte dann die Bühne für Djamila, die das Streicherquartett der Mittelstufe unter der Leitung von Herrn Christian Körner ankündigte.

 

Nach dem Streichquartett traten noch drei weitere Solist*innen auf. Einer von ihnen war Körner am Klavier mit einem selbst komponierten Stück, das Friedrich sicher noch mehr beeindruckt hätte, hätte er mehr Ahnung von Musik gehabt. Dann sang der Lehrerchor noch drei Lieder und dann verabschiedeten Djamila und Nick auch schon das Publikum mit der Bitte, großzügig die Spendendosen zu füllen, es gehe um einen superguten Zweck.

Die Lichter flammten wieder auf und Friedrich stand auf, um sich wieder auf die Suche nach seiner Familie zu machen. Sein Blick wanderte über die Köpfe der Menschen hinweg, die durcheinander liefen, Bekannte suchten, Musiker*innen gratulierten, Jacken anzogen und in Richtung der Ausgänge strömten. In Situationen wie diesen war seine Körpergröße gar nicht so unpraktisch.

Friedrich entdeckte seine Familie gute zehn Reihen weiter hinten, sie schien hinter einer älteren Dame mit Gehhilfe festzustecken. Das könnte also noch einen Moment dauern.

Er sah sich weiter um, vielleicht erwischte er noch eine*n seiner Schüler*innen, die aufgetreten waren, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Eine Person im hellen Anzug mit tannengrüner Weste fiel ihm ins Auge. Goethe bewegte sich durch den Pulk vor der Bühne direkt auf ihn zu.

Auf einmal stieß Friedrich etwas in den Rücken und brachte ihn fast aus dem Gleichgewicht, er stolperte einen Schritt nach vorn, im selben Moment als sich je ein Paar Arme und Beine um seine Schultern und Hüften schlangen und eine Stimme in sein Ohr quietschte:

„Du warst spitze!!“

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen.

„Könntest du mich nicht anspringen? Ich hätte fast den Fünftklässler mit der Trompete da erschlagen.“

Widerwillig grinsend schüttelte er die Angreiferin ab.

Lotte grinste strahlend zurück und zog ihren Rock wieder zurecht, der bei der Huckepackattacke ein Stück weit hochgerutscht war. Dann hielt sie ihm einen Strauß aus lauter rosa Blumen entgegen.

„Bitte sehr. Du ahnst ja nicht, wie schwer es ist, zu dieser Jahreszeit Veilchen aufzutreiben, noch dazu pinke.“

“Die sind wirklich unnötig, aber echt schön. Danke.“

Er zog sie in eine Umarmung. Als sie einander losließen und Friedrich erneut den Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen ließ, war Goethe in ein Gespräch mit Herrn Wieland verwickelt. Friedrich sah wieder Lotte an.

„Du bist die Beste. Wo saßt du denn? Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen.“

„Links vorn am Boden, direkt neben den Saxophonisten vom Orchester. Bin spät dran gewesen und hab sonst nichts mehr gefunden.“

„Spinnerin.“

Dann hatten es auch seine Eltern und Schwestern geschafft, sich zu ihnen durchzuschlängeln und überhäuften Friedrich mit Glückwünschen und Umarmungen. Das hieß, seine Mutter tat das, während sein Vater die Augen verdrehte und „ganz zauberhaft“ murmelte.

„Also, wenn jetzt noch jemand Zweifel an deiner Sexualität hat, ist ihm echt nicht mehr zu helfen“, kommentierte Luise trocken.

Nanette bestand darauf, dass Friedrich sie auf den Arm nahm, weil ihr die Füße wehtäten.

Als Friedrich das nächste Mal den Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ, war Goethe verschwunden.

 

***

 

Der nächste Tag, der letzte vor den Weihnachtsferien, begann damit, dass Friedrich noch auf dem Weg nach oben ins Lehrerzimmer von Goethe abgefangen wurde, welcher alles andere als amüsiert aussah.

„Schiller!“

Er blieb stehen.

„Ja? Guten Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen“, seufzte Goethe. „Können Sie den Leistungskurs gleich allein übernehmen? Es gibt da eine Dame vom Elternbeirat, der Sprechzeiten ein fremdes Konzept sind.“

Friedrich nickte perplex.

„Klar. Kann ich sonst noch was tun?“

 Goethe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Vielen Dank. Sehen Sie zu, dass sie den Rest der _Verwandlung_ noch zu Ende besprechen, damit wir im neuen Jahr gleich mit Fontane anfangen können. Ist ja nicht mehr viel. Ansonsten habe ich das schon im Griff.“

„Kein Problem, wird gemacht.“ Friedrich lächelte Goethe schief zu. „Ihnen viel Spaß.“

Der schnaubte leise durch die Nase.

„Fünftklässlern Romantik beizubringen wäre mir lieber.“

Jetzt grinste Friedrich richtig.

„Mein herzlichstes Beileid.“

Goethe winkte ab und begann, sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Schläfe zu massieren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stupste Friedrich ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Sie schaffen das. Ich bin im Herzen bei Ihnen.“

„Besten Dank auch“, schnaubte Goethe, aber der Herr Oberstudienrat sah nun doch etwas weniger säuerlich aus.

 

 

Friedrich mochte den Deutsch-Leistungskurs. Das waren alles kluge Schüler*innen, die meistens auch alle echtes Interesse zeigten, und während der Kursfahrt Anfang des Schuljahres hatte er sie irgendwie ganz besonders ins Herz geschlossen. Manchmal gab es allerdings auch Momente, in denen er das bei einigen von ihnen durchaus in Frage stellte.

„Herr Schiller, haben Sie eigentlich eine Freundin?“

Friedrich, der gerade angefangen hatte, seine Unterlagen aus dem Rucksack zu nehmen, sah von diesen auf. Valeria hatte das Kinn aufgestützt und schaute ihn über perfekt manikürte Nägel hinweg an. Clara neben ihr legte sogar ihr Handy weg.

„Das ist schon eine ziemlich private Frage, findet ihr nicht?“

Valeria zuckte die Schultern und setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch einer ihrer Mitschüler aus der hintersten Reihe kam ihr zuvor mit einer weiteren Frage:

„Sind Sie schwul, Mann?“

Mit einem Schlag war alles Getuschel im Raum verstummt. Friedrichs Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, er wandte sich um.

„Und das ist weniger privat, weil…?“

Djamila, die in der ersten Reihe saß, drehte sich ebenfalls zu ihrem Mitschüler um:

„Das ist doch völlig irrelevant. Oder hast du ein Problem mit Homosexualität, Fabian?“

Fabian lachte nur. Sein Sitznachbar Christian meinte mit einem Augenrollen:

„So relevant wie ob er Single ist, ist das allemal. Wobei es nach gestern Abend doch eigentlich klar ist, oder?“

Er sah Friedrich an und machte eine entschuldigende Geste.

„Also, nichts für ungut.“

„Was war denn gestern Abend?“, hakte jemand von hinten ein.

„Beim Weihnachtskonzert –“

Djamila warf die Hände in die Luft. „Jahresendkonzert!“

„ – ja, scheiß drauf, jedenfalls hat Herr Schiller ein ultra schwules Lied gesungen.“

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum.

„Und bevor du jetzt was sagst, Djamila, hast du mal da auf den Text gehört? Der ist sowas von gay.“

Djamila verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sagte aber nichts.

Friedrich fuhr sich durch die Haare. Einerseits war das wirklich privat und irrelevant für den Unterricht, andererseits hatte er mit dem Lied wirklich Stellung beziehen wollen. Er hatte sich noch nie gern versteckt. Außerdem erinnerte er sich daran, wie sehr es ihm früher geholfen hätte, jemanden zu kennen, der nicht hetero war und ein ganz normales Leben führte.

„Ja. Also, nein. Auch wenn euch das eigentlich nichts angeht, ich habe weder eine feste Freundin, noch bin ich schwul.“

Er ließ den Blick über den Kurs schweifen und unterdrückte ein Husten.

„Ich bin bisexuell.“

„Ist das nicht eh dasselbe?“

Das war jetzt Fabians anderer Sitznachbar, Jonas.

Es kostete Friedrich einige Anstrengung, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. _Du hast einen Erziehungsauftrag!_

„Nein, ist es nicht. Es gibt durchaus Menschen, die sowohl Männer als auch Frauen attraktiv finden.“ Er machte eine Geste zu sich selbst. „Bisexualität ist eine echte, eigene Orientierung. Statistisch gesehen sind wir sogar der größte Teil der LGBT+ Community.“

„Ja, aber nur Mädchen sind bi.“

Friedrich zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sehe ich für dich wie ein Mädchen aus?“

Clara kicherte und sagte leise etwas zu Valeria, das Friedrich geflissentlich überhörte. Er hustete.

Jonas lachte ebenfalls, aber sonst schien niemand mehr etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen zu haben und Friedrich entschied sich, es dabei zu belassen.

„Im Rahmen des guten Geschmacks bin ich durchaus bereit, noch Fragen zu dem Thema zu beantworten, aber das bitte dann in der Pause. Jetzt müssen wir uns nämlich Gregor Samsa zuwenden, sonst bekomme ich nachher Ärger mit Herrn von Goethe, dass ich ihn nicht anständig vertrete.“

„Muss das sein?“

„Es sind doch fast Ferien!“

„Ich hab nicht mal mein Buch dabei…“

Friedrich seufzte, was sogleich in ein heiseres Husten ausartete. Bloß gut, dass sich das gestern Abend noch in Grenzen gehalten hatte.

„Leute, ihr seid Goethes Leistungskurs. Womit habt ihr denn gerechnet? Und viel ist es wirklich nicht mehr. Wenn wir zügig durchkommen, könnt ihr früher gehen. Okay? Also, wer fasst mir mal kurz zusammen, wo wir letzte Stunde aufgehört haben?“

 

***

 

„Boah, Leute, wollt ihr den sickesten Burn des Jahrtausend hören?“, fragte Richie, als er mit Ginger zusammen fünf Minuten zu spät zur Theaterprobe aufschlug.

Wobei zu spät insofern relativ war, dass Goethe auch noch nicht da war und sie deshalb noch gar nicht richtig begonnen hatten. Stattdessen saßen sie gemeinsam herum und aßen Plätzchen, immerhin war es die letzte Probe vor Weihnachten.

„Natürlich!“

„Immer!“

„Haut raus!“, kam es von den Schüler*innen.

Ginger ließ grinsend ihre Tasche fallen.

„Also, wir haben eben Geschichte nachgeschrieben, bei Frau von Stein im Büro, und das ist ja direkt neben dem von Goethe, richtig?“

„Und die Tür war nur angelehnt und anscheinend hatte der gerade so ne Elternbeiratstusse da, die sich über Schiller beschwert hat, völlig bescheuert“, fuhr Richie fort.

„Wegen des Konzerts gestern, und die hat voll homophob rumgemosert.“ Ginger legte dramatisch ihren Handrücken an die Stirn und näselte: „‚Ähh, das ging ja gar nicht, voll unangemessen, mähhh, diese Art von Ideologie ist doch pervers, mimimi, nicht jugendfrei, mimimi, und überhaupt, so jemanden auf unsere Kinder loszulassen, ähh!‘“

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre Friedrichs Magen mit nassem Zement gefüllt worden. Das könnte ihn womöglich seinen Job kosten.

Ginger verdrehte die Augen und machte Würggeräusche.

Richie grinste breit.

„Und Goethe halt so voll gechillt: ‚Ich muss doch sehr bitten. Das Konzert stand unter dem Motto der Liebe und genau darum ging es in dem Lied, das Herr Schiller gesungen hat.‘“

„‚Ähh, das hat doch nichts mit Liebe zu tun, dem geht es doch nur um Sex, mähh, wenn der sich an den Kindern vergreift! Ich will mit dem Schulleiter sprechen, ähh!‘“

Ginger hatte sich vor Richie aufgebaut und fuchtelte bedrohlich mit den Händen. Der verzog keine Miene, jedoch klang sein Ton um einiges schärfer, als er sagte:

„‚Gute Frau, seien Sie vorsichtig, was Sie meinem Kollegen da unterstellen. Ich weiß nicht, wo Sie diese absurden Vorstellungen von Homosexualität herhaben, aber ich muss Sie bitten, die für sich zu behalten. Andernfalls sehen wir uns gezwungen, Sie wegen übler Nachrede und Rufmord anzuzeigen. Herr Schiller ist ein hervorragender Lehrer, unser bester Mann.“ – An dieser Stelle schlug er sich dramatisch mit der Faust auf die Brust, kehrte dann aber sofort zu seinem indignierten Goethe-Ton zurück. – „Er ist nicht kriminell und stellt auch sonst keine Bedrohung für die Schüler dar, also interessiert uns sein Privatleben genauso viel, wie es uns etwas angeht.‘“

Er schob seine Brille weiter seinen Nasenrücken hinauf und ahmte Goethes genervt-höflichen Gesichtsausdruck nahezu perfekt nach.

„‚Aber bevor Sie gehen muss ich noch eines klarstellen: Wir als Schule stehen für Vielfalt, Offenheit und Akzeptanz. Wenn Sie ein Problem mit der Sexualität eines unserer Mitarbeiter haben, so steht es Ihnen frei, Ihre Kinder von der Schule zu nehmen.‘“

Dann hob er die rechte Hand und öffnete sie, als würde er etwas fallen lassen.

„Mic Drop!“

Die anderen lachten und johlten und der Zement in Friedrichs Magen war auf einmal zu heißer Schokolade zerschmolzen.

 Gerade als der Lärm etwas abgeebbt war, kam Goethe in die Aula geschritten und die Schüler*innen brachen erneut in Applaus aus. Friedrich konnte nicht anders, als mitzuklatschen.

Goethes Stirnrunzeln war verwirrt, aber nicht überrascht.

„Ich bin ja geschmeichelt, aber was ist jetzt schon wieder los?“

„Wir haben gehört, wie Sie’s dieser homophoben Bitch gezeigt haben!“

„Ausdruck, Ginger.“

Er ließ den Blick über die Gruppe schweifen, wobei er kurz an Theos mit pink-lila-blauem Zuckerguss verzierten Plätzchen hängen blieb.

„Dafür brauche ich nun wirklich keinen Applaus. Entschuldigt meine Verspätung, die gute Frau hat darauf bestanden, sich noch bei Herrn Herzog zu beschweren, diesmal über mich gleich mit. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass mich meine Intelligenz nicht osmotisch verlassen hat. Der Schulleiter hat ihr natürlich auch nichts anderes gesagt als ich. Auch nach zweieinhalb Stunden nicht.“

Mit einem Kopfschütteln sah er auf die Uhr.

„Seid ihr denn schon aufgewärmt? Wenn wir in dem Tempo weiterproben, werdet ihr im April nämlich nicht sonderlich viel Applaus bekommen.“

 

 

Während die Schüler*innen einige Aufwärmübungen machten, kam Goethe vor zu Friedrich und packte sein Skript sowie den Probenplan aus.

Friedrich räusperte sich.

„Ich wollte mich auch nochmal persönlich bedanken. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Goethe sah ihn an, einen bitteren Zug um den Mund, aber einen warmen Ausdruck in den Linien um seine Augen.

„Es sollte selbstverständlich sein.“

„Trotzdem. Danke.“

„Keine Ursache. Immerhin“ – jetzt zog sich Goethes rechter Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben – „sitzen wir im selben Boot.“

Bevor Friedrich sich weitere Gedanken dazu machen konnte, wie genau er das jetzt gemeint hatte, war Goethe auch schon dazu übergegangen, die Schüler*innen zusammen zu rufen, und zu erläutern, welche Szenen heute geprobt würden.

 „Jonathan, Bilal, Justus, Amadeus, und Theo, ihr bleibt mit Herrn Schiller hier vorn und macht Akt 1, Szene 2, die anderen kommen mit mir nach hinten, wir fangen an mit Akt 1, Szene 3.“

Die Gruppe verteilte sich. Bilal rutschte von Nicks Rücken herunter, auf dem er zuvor huckepack gesessen hatte. Ginger zog Antonia am Handgelenk hinter sich her von der Bühne und Friedrich weg. Maggie lachte aus irgendeinem Grund so sehr, dass Julia sie stützen musste, obwohl die selbst den Lachtränen nahe schien.

Goethe warf Friedrich einen leidenden Blick zu. _Warum arbeiten wir nochmal mit Kindern?_ Friedrich hob Schultern und Hände ein wenig. _Keine Ahnung._

Grinsend winkte er seine Gruppe auf die Bühne.

„Erst einmal nur lesen, dann spielen, ihr kennt das ja schon. Auf geht’s.“

Die zweite Szene des ersten Akts von _Frühlingserwachen_ bestand mehr oder weniger aus zwei Teilen: Erst unterhielten sich die Schüler in der Gruppe über die Qual Schule, dann gingen die anderen ab und Melchior und Moritz redeten über –

„Männliche Regungen?“

Jonathans Melchior zog mit einem herausfordernden Schmunzeln die Brauen hoch. Bilal als Moritz sah sich kurz um, bevor er nickte.

„M-hm.“

‚Melchiors‘ Schmunzeln wurde zu einem Grinsen:

„Allerdings!“

„Ich auch...“

‚Moritz‘ sah überall hin, nur nicht seinen Freund an. Der stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Ich kenne das nämlich schon lange! – schon bald ein Jahr.“

„Ich war wie vom Blitz getroffen.“

„Gerührt!“, korrigierte Saskia, die mit dem Skript in der Hand am Bühnenrand saß.

Bilal schnitt eine Grimasse, war aber wieder in der Rolle, bevor Friedrich etwas dazu hätte sagen können.

„Ich war wie vom Blitz gerührt.“

„Du hattest geträumt?“, fragte Jonathan, der nach wie vor seinen etwas überlegenen Melchior-Ausdruck trug.

Trotz Bilals brauner Haut konnte Friedrich sogar von seinem Platz im Publikum aus erkennen, dass der auf Kommando rot angelaufen war.

„Aber nur ganz kurz… von Beinen – auf YouPorn, keine Ahnung, ich kann den Text noch nicht ganz.“

Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, die nervöse Moritz-Attitüde komplett verpufft.

Jonathan verschluckte sich fast vor Lachen.

Selbst schmunzelnd hustete Friedrich in seine Armbeuge.

„Kommt, nochmal ganz von vorn. Noch ist das in Ordnung, aber nach den Ferien muss der Text sitzen.“

Während die Schüler wieder auf Anfangsposition gingen, wanderte Friedrichs Blick hinüber zu Goethe, der gerade anscheinend mit ausladenden Gesten versuchte, Antonia, Maggie und Julia zu verdeutlichen, von wo nach wo sie über die Bühne spazieren sollten. Sein Jackett hatte er abgelegt und die Ärmel seines Hemds bis zu den Ellbogen geschoben. Es war wirklich warm hier in der Aula.

„…Todesangst!“, rief Bilal so verzweifelt, dass Friedrich regelrecht zusammenzuckte. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wendete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Jungen auf der Bühne zu.

 

Etwa zweieinhalb Stunden später, als das Klingeln zum Ende der siebten Stunde durch das sonst verlassene Schulgebäude schallte, ging diese Szene wie auch die, an der der andere Teil der Gruppe gearbeitet hatte, praktisch reibungslos über die Bühne. Goethe nickte zufrieden und schlug sein Notizbuch zu.

„So. Jetzt fasst hier jeder nochmal mit an, dann sind die Stühle auch gleich weggeräumt und wir können in die Ferien gehen.“

Nachdem auch das geschehen war, verließ die Gruppe fröhlich plaudernd die Schule.

„Schiller, haben Sie noch einen Moment?“, fragte Goethe beim Rausgehen. „Ich habe ein paar Beispiele gefunden, in welche Richtung wir mit den Kostümen gehen wollten, die sollten Sie sich mal ansehen.“

Friedrich nickte und blieb draußen vor der Tür stehen.

„Klar, zeigen Sie her.“

Die Kleidungsstücke, deren Bilder Goethe ihm auf seinem Handy zeigte, waren augenscheinlich historisch, vom Ende des vorletzten Jahrhunderts, der Zeit, zu der _Frühlingserwachen_ geschrieben worden war. Friedrich nickte wieder und unterdrückte ein Husten.

„Ich hänge ja nach wie vor an der Lederjacke für Melchior, aber für eine historische Inszenierung sind die gut.“

„Bei modernen Kostümen müssten wir auch alles andere in die Moderne versetzen, und…“

Goethe unterbrach sich, da die Schüler*innen, die noch nicht gegangen waren, haltlos zu pfeifen und zu kichern begonnen hatten.

„Was ist denn bei euch los?“

Nick beantwortete die Frage, indem er grinsend auf einen Punkt oberhalb von Goethes und Friedrichs Köpfen deutete. Die beiden sahen nach oben. Dort hing ein immergrüner Zweig mit weißen Beeren, offensichtlich ein Überbleibsel der Dekoration für das Jahresendkonzert.

Friedrich wurde auf einmal sehr warm und dann gleich sehr kalt. Ein Mistelzweig. Und Goethe und er standen direkt darunter. Er merkte, wie ihm das Blut in die Ohren schoss, und hoffte, dass seine offenen Haare diese verdeckten.

„Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!“, rief jemand – es klang nach Bilal, aber sicher war Friedrich sich nicht – und sogleich fielen einige andere mit ein.

„Das ist Tradition!“

„Vorsicht, die sind voller Nargel!“

„Kommen Sie schon!“

„Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!“

Ein wenig überfordert sah Friedrich Goethe an. Der schaute kurz zwischen Friedrich, dem Mistelzweig und den Schüler*innen hin und her, dann verdrehte er die Augen. Er ergriff Friedrichs rechte Hand und führte sie sacht an seine Lippen.

Friedrichs Magen machte einen Schlenker, auf den jede Achterbahn nur neidisch sein konnte.

Friedrichs Herz setzte zwei Schläge aus.

Die Kids johlten und pfiffen, ein paar buhten. „Cheater!“

Goethe senkte Friedrichs Hand wieder etwas und grinste. Das Blitzen in seinen Augen riss Friedrich aus seiner Schockstarre. Ebenfalls grinsend fasste er sich mit seiner freien Hand an die Brust, über dem Herzen, und mimte eine geschmeichelte Dame des 18. Jahrhunderts.

Eigentlich hätte auch ein ‚oh, Sie Charmeur‘ oder ein vergleichbarer Ausruf dazugehört, aber die Fähigkeit, Worte zu bilden, schien ihn momentan verlassen zu haben.

Mindestens drei der Schüler*innen machten „awwww“ und Friedrich wäre bereit, eine Geldwette einzugehen, dass sie auch jemand fotografiert hatte.

Goethe ließ seine Hand los.

„Gut. Dann werde ich Ihnen die Kostümideen heute Abend noch einmal per E-Mail zuschicken. Sie können mir Ihre Gedanken ja entsprechend zukommen lassen und die Feinheiten klären wir im neuen Jahr.“

Er sah Friedrich an, der immer noch perplex nur nicken konnte.

„Wunderbar. Fröhliche Feiertage allesamt und einen guten Rutsch.“

 

***

 

Zuhause begrüßte Friedrich eine Duftwolke von Zimt und Nelken. _It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ schallte durch die Wohnung und als er den Kopf in die Küche steckte, fand er wie erwartet Lotte beim Backen. Sie trug ihre rot karierte Schürze über einem deutlich zu großen _Rise Against_ -T-Shirt, von dem sich Friedrich ziemlich sicher war, dass es mal ihm gehört hatte. In ihrem Dutt steckte ein Kochlöffel und sie summte vergnügt vor sich hin.

„Hey. Was backst du?“

Lotte sah auf und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wobei sie einen Streifen Zuckerguss oder Eischnee hinterließ.

„Hey! Zimtsterne und Lebkuchen.“

Die musste man zusammen backen, weil die einen nur Eiweiß, die andere nur Eigelb benötigten. Das hatte Friedrich nach drei Jahren zusammen-wohnen mit Lotte gelernt. Das und dass man ihr beim Backen besser nicht in die Quere kam.

„Cool. Ich bin drüben, schrei, falls du mich brauchst.“

Friedrich schnappte sich noch zwei der schon fertigen Zimtsterne und überließ Lotte, die schon wieder dazu übergegangen war, _Drivig Home for Christmas_ mitzusingen und ein weiteres Blech in den Ofen zu schieben, ihrer Arbeit.

 

Er pflanzte sich mit seinem Laptop auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer – ein uraltes, unglaublich weiches Teil mit grünem Samtbezug, das sie von Lottes Großtante geerbt hatten, als deren Haus rollstuhlgeeignet gemacht werden musste – und öffnete sein E-Mail-Postfach. Wenn er Goethes E-Mail zu den Kostümen nicht sofort beantwortete, würde er erst im neuen Jahr dazu kommen, da kannte er sich und seine Familie zu gut. Solange er bei seinen Eltern war, würde er nicht produktiv sein. Und er wollte Goethe ja nicht so lange warten lassen.

Goethe, der seine Hand geküsst hatte. Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber hatte er sich auf dem Heimweg schon genug Gedanken gemacht, jetzt würde er sich auf die Kostüme konzentrieren und nicht auf die Frage, wie Goethes Hände trotz Winterkälte und Heizungsluft so weich sein konnten, wenn seine eigenen ganz rau und an den Knöcheln sogar aufgesprungen waren. Dabei konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, Goethe sie auch nur ein einziges Mal eincremen gesehen zu haben.

Egal. Die Kostümideen hatten Friedrich auf den ersten Blick schon angesprochen, jetzt beim näheren Betrachten gefielen sie ihm sogar noch besser. Insbesondere die Schuluniform für die Jungen fand er gut, sowie die Idee, diese durch Kappen gegen die der Zöglinge der Korrektionsanstalt abzugrenzen, um trotz Doppelbesetzungen klar zu machen, dass es sich um andere Figuren handelte.

Generell arbeitete Goethe viel mit Farbschemata, allerdings auf eine Art und Weise, die für Friedrich nicht immer nachvollziehbar war. So bestand er auf grün für Wendla, purpurrot für Melchior und blau für Moritz, obwohl gerade die beiden letzteren eigentlich die Schuluniform tragen müssten. Andererseits konnte Friedrich wohl von Glück sagen, dass die geplanten Schuluniformen dunkelgrau waren und nicht senfgelb. Gerade wenn man bedachte, dass Goethe seinerzeit den Protagonisten seines Romans in einen blauen Rock und eine gelbe Weste gesteckt hatte.

Wobei Friedrich schon zugeben musste, dass Goethe eigentlich einen ziemlich guten Modegeschmack hatte. Etwas exzentrisch waren diese Dreiteiler durchaus, aber er konnte das schon irgendwie tragen.

Wem machte Friedrich hier eigentlich was vor? Goethe sah verdammt gut aus in seinen Anzügen. Und umso besser, wenn er zum Nachmittag und in den Theaterproben die Krawatte gelockert und sein Jackett abgelegt hatte. Es würde Friedrich schon interessieren, wo jemand wie Goethe so muskulöse Unterarme her hatte. Vielleicht kletterte er doch regelmäßig in seiner Freizeit. Vielleicht könnten sie ja nochmal zusammen klettern gehen.

Dieser letzte Gedanke war es, der Friedrich zum Stutzen brachte. Das Klettern in Italien hatte zwar Spaß gemacht und es war gewiss eine gute Art, in Form zu bleiben, aber an sich hatte Friedrich nun wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis, nochmal freiwillig einen Berg zu besteigen. Es sei denn, Goethe wäre dabei, um ihn zu sichern. Was wiederum völlig absurd war. Oder?

Ihm fiel auf, dass der Bildschirm seines Laptops ausgegangen war. Hatte er gerade wirklich eine volle halbe Stunde ins Leere gestarrt und über Goethe nachgedacht?

Egal. Mit einem entschlossenen Kopfschütteln entsperrte er seinen Computer wieder und machte sich daran, die E-Mail zu Ende zu schreiben.

Wenn er so drüber nachdachte, waren Goethes Lippen auch wahnsinnig weich gewesen. Soweit er das in dem kurzen Moment hatte beurteilen können. Allerdings sahen sie auch immer schon seidig weich aus. Er verbrachte sicher zu viel Zeit damit, Goethes Mund anzusehen. Oder über ihn nachzudenken.

Leise sich selbst verfluchend beendete Friedrich die Mail mit _Liebe Grüße, fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch, F. Schiller_ und schickte sie ab. Dann klappte er den Laptop zu. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten über die Sofalehne fallen. Und dann stellte er sich der Frage, warum der Gedanke an Goethe ihn so sehr ablenkte, dass er gerade fast anderthalb Stunden gebraucht hatte, um eine zweihundert Wörter lange E-Mail zu schreiben.

Die leichte, offensichtliche Antwort darauf war natürlich, dass Goethe einfach eine unglaublich ablenkende Person war. Er hatte genug Charisma für vier, genug um noch als selbstbewusst durchzugehen, wenn er die Grenze zu arrogant schon nach allen Maßstäben überschritten hatte. Das konnte schon mal etwas ablenken.

Die schwere, kompliziertere Antwort hingegen hatte zu tun mit Friedrichs emotionaler wie sexueller Selbstfindungsphase mit Sechzehn, mit Goethes literarischer Brillanz, mit ihrer aktuellen Zusammenarbeit und keimenden Freundschaft.

Aus der Küche drang _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ an Friedrichs Ohr.

„Hey, ich bin jetzt fertig mit Backen. Wie sieht‘s denn aus bei dir, hast du Bock auf Asianudeln und schlechte Weihnachtsfilme?“

Lotte war in die Wohnzimmertür getreten, jetzt ohne Schürze, aber mit einem Teller Plätzchen in der Hand. Friedrich gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich.

„Ich hab gerade eine existenzielle Krise, danach gern.“

„Oje. Was denn für eine? Eine, bei der frisch gebackene Lebkuchen helfen? Oder soll ich die Grasplätzchen holen?“

Sie nahm Friedrich den Laptop ab und drückte ihm stattdessen den Keksteller in die Hand, bevor sie sich zu ihm aufs Sofa setzte.

„Ist es was Schulisches? Oder was Dichterisches? Oder…?“

„Goethe. Eine Goethekrise.“

Lottes Gesichtsausdruck wechselte schneller von besorgt zu erheitert, als man ‚Mistelzweig‘ sagen konnte.

„Ahh. Was hat unser Dichtergenie diesmal angestellt?“

Friedrich schnaubte.

„Schön, dass dich meine Krise amüsiert. Aber wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, er hat meine Hand geküsst.“

„Bitte was?! Wann? Wo? Wie? Warum? Friedrich!“

Dieser schob sich einen Lebkuchen in den Mund, um nicht antworten zu müssen.

„Johann Christoph Friedrich Schiller, rede mit mir!“

Also – weil man Charlotte Luise Antoinette Lengefeld nicht widersprach, wenn sie den ganzen Namen verwendete – erzählte Friedrich, was am Ende der Probe geschehen war. Und davon, dass Goethe sich zuvor für ihn gegenüber der homophoben Elternbeirätin stark gemacht hatte. Dann fügte er hinzu:

„Aber das ist ja nur die Ursache für meine Krise, nicht der Grund. Der Grund ist, dass ich glaube – nein, befürchte – nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich… ihn lieber habe, als gut für mich ist.“

Friedrich war Lotte ausgesprochen dankbar, dass sie nicht schallend lachte, auch wenn man ihr ansah, dass sie genau das gern getan hätte. Stattdessen legte sie Friedrich den Arm um die Schultern und rieb mitfühlend seinen Oberarm.

„Schön, dass du das auch erkannt hast. Und wo ist das jetzt kritisch?“

„Wo das kritisch ist? Die Frage sollte eher sein: ‚Wo ist das nicht kritisch?‘! Wir arbeiten zusammen! Er ist mein Ausbilder! Er war mein Lehrer, verdammt nochmal! Er ist zehn Jahre älter als ich! Ich war mit sechzehn in ihn verknallt, ich hab Jahre gebraucht, um drüber wegzukommen, und jetzt… Was soll ich denn… Ich will das doch gar nicht.“

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

 „Hey. Das wird schon.“

Lotte tätschelte ermutigend seine Schulter, was Friedrich mit einem Geräusch wie ein sterbendes Walross quittierte.

„Es war ja schon schlimm genug, als ich mit sechzehn in ihn verknallt war. Und das war nur so ne Schwärmerei, ich kannte ihn ja gar nicht richtig. Das ist jetzt anders. Ich meine, nicht, dass ich ihn jetzt wirklich kenne, aber wir machen _Frühlingserwachen_ gemeinsam, wir arbeiten zusammen, vielleicht kann man das mit viel Liebe sogar als Freundschaft bezeichnen. Das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, sind Gefühle, die über Bewunderung seiner Fähigkeiten hinausgehen.“

„Schatz. War dir denn wirklich nicht klar, dass du nach wie vor in ihn verschossen bist?“

Wieder gab Friedrich ein unmenschliches Stöhnen von sich.

„Nein! Und das ist es ja auch nicht! Wenn es einfach noch dieselbe peinliche Schwärmerei wäre, damit käme ich ja klar! Aber das ist kein blöder Promi-Schwarm mehr, ich mag ihn richtig. So mit Gefühlen und so." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Er geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich könnte mir vorstellen…“

Seufzend brach er ab und aß noch einen Lebkuchen. Lotte zog fragend die Brauen hoch.

„Ja?“

„Ich dachte, ich sei über die ganze Sache weg, aber wie’s aussieht, habe ich es nur hinbekommen, mich ernsthaft in ihn zu… vergucken.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gewaltigen Dank an veilchenjaeger, die mir trotz Weihnachtsstress beta gelesen und sich auch beim dritten Entwurf noch mit meiner Jammerei rumgeschlagen hat. Du bist ein Geschenk.
> 
> Apropos Geschenk, traveling_ink hat mir ein "Referendare und Liebe Motivationspaket" zu Weihnachten geschenkt, mit lauter relatatem Zeug, dass mich zum Schreiben motivieren soll, für die verschiedensten Situationen. Also kann das ja nur noch besser werden hier. I love her.
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist angesetzt für Mitte Ende Februar, nach meinen Klausuren.
> 
> Über Feedback, Kekse, dumme Sprüche, Spekulationen und/oder Komplimente freue ich mich immer sehr.  
> <3


	5. Mama, We'll All Go To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friedrich ist krank. Und verknallt.  
> Es kommt zu Missverständnissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!  
> Es tut mir mega Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, die Uni macht mich fertig.  
> Dafür ist das Kapitel irgendwie wieder ziemlich lang geworden, whoopsie. Aber euch stört das ja wahrscheinlich nicht XD
> 
> Der Titel ist aus dem MCR Song 'Mama'
> 
> Und! Trigger Warnung Homophobie! Nichts Krasses, aber unangenehm wird es schon.

Zwischen Familienfeiern, Snowboardfahren mit Lotte und den ersten Notizen für ein neues Stück waren die zwei Wochen Weihnachtsferien schneller vorbei als Friedrich lieb gewesen wäre. Insbesondere war er nur etwa halb so produktiv gewesen wie erhofft, da Goethe und seine Gefühle für diesen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollten.

Verknallt sein war wie Grippe. Schwitzende Hände, völlig irrwitziges Empfinden von Wärme und Kälte, Zittern, Konzentrationsschwäche, Appetitlosigkeit, Magenkrämpfe, Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel – und das jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur zu intensiv an Goethe dachte. Dazu kamen die üblichen Gaunereien seines Immunsystems, also Husten, eine laufende Nase und zugeschwollene Atemwege. Es war furchtbar.

Das Ganze fand seinen Höhepunkt am Montag nach den Ferien morgens beim Frühstück, als Friedrich, nachdem er nur lustlos in seinem Müsli herumgestochert hatte, ohne etwas davon gegessen zu haben, aufstand, um den Rest zu entsorgen. Seine Knie, die sich die ganze Zeit schon unangenehm weich angefühlt hatten, gaben unter ihm nach und er fiel zurück in seinen Stuhl.

„Wow, bist du okay?“, fragte Lotte besorgt.

„Jaja, mir geht’s gut.“

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um die schwarzen Flecken loszuwerden, die in seinem Sichtfeld zu schwimmen schienen.

„Du siehst aber ehrlich gesagt alles andere als gut aus.“ Er fühlte eine kühle Hand an seiner Stirn. „Und du glühst auch richtig. Sekunde.“

Damit war Lotte fort und gleich darauf wieder da, das Fieberthermometer in der Hand.

„Komm her, Mund auf.“

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Friedrich das Prozedere über sich ergehen.

„Ich bin net krank“, nuschelte er um das Thermometer herum.

„Nee, gar nicht, du hängst nur schon seit Tagen hier rum wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve.“

Lotte biss von ihrem Brot ab und gestikulierte zu Friedrichs voller Müslischale.

„Du isst nichts, du schläfst noch weniger als sonst, kommst aber auch nicht mit deinem Stück voran. Wenn…“ Sie unterbrach sich und starrte ihn an, die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen. „Du benimmst dich wie ein verliebter Teenager. Sag jetzt nicht, dass du dabei bist umzukippen, weil du heute Goethe wiedersiehst.“

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen.

„Fick dich. Nein. Ich mein, die Sache bereitet mir Bauchschmerzen ohne Ende, aber so viel Selbstkontrolle hab ich dann doch. Mir geht’s gut. Aber mal ganz davon abgesehen“, fuhr er fort, bevor Lotte die sarkastische Antwort geben konnte, die ihr sicher schon auf der Zunge lag, „erinnerst du dich noch an Georg? Scharffenstein?“

Lottes Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Dein durchgeknallter Ex?“

„Genau der.“

„Wie könnte ich den vergessen.“

Sie schüttelte sich theatralisch; Friedrich schnaubte amüsiert. Er nahm einen lachsfarbenen Briefumschlag vom Poststapel neben der Obstschale und reichte ihn ihr.

„Ich bin zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen.“

„Du bist _was_??“

Ungläubig nahm Lotte die Karte aus dem Umschlag. Die fliederfarbene Schrift auf dem lachsfarbenen Papier sagte eigentlich schon alles Nennenswerte über Georg und seine Persönlichkeit aus.

„Jepp. Irgendwann im Juni. Hast du Lust mitzukommen? Ich darf ein Plus-One mitbringen und es wäre doch schade, die Chance auf Torte ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Außerdem könnte ich die Unterstützung brauchen.“

Um es kurz zu fassen, Friedrichs Beziehung mit Georg hatte kein gutes Ende genommen. Eigentlich hatte sie auch keine gute Mitte gehabt. Selbst ihr Anfang war, rückblickend betrachtet, eher mittelmäßig gewesen. Und wenn Friedrich ehrlich mit sich war, war es seine eigene Schuld gewesen.

Sie hatten sich im ersten Semester in Stuttgart kennengelernt, als Friedrich noch Medizin studiert hatte, im Literaturclub der Uni. Beide frisch aus der Schule raus, beide queer, beide mit jeder Menge Meinungen zu Kant und Hegel. Georg hatte ihn zum Dichten inspiriert und gute Blowjobs gegeben. Leider hatte er mehr Verbindlichkeit erwartet, als Friedrich zu geben bereit gewesen war, was zu tiefen Vorwürfen und heftigen Streits voller Schläge unter die Gürtellinie geführt hatte.

Nachdem Friedrich Medizin geschmissen und nach Mannheim gewechselt war, hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

„Klar doch.“ Lotte musterte die Einladung. „Wilhelmine… ich dachte, der wär schwul gewesen? Hat der nicht dir ne Szene gemacht, dass Bisexuelle chronisch untreu seien?“

Friedrich zuckte die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Hoffen wir für ihn, dass er nicht einfach zurück in den Schrank gegangen ist.“ Friedrich schob das Fieberthermometer in die andere Wange. „Vor allem kenn ich die Braut auch. Nicht sonderlich gut, aber die war auch hier auf der Schule, wir haben mal zusammen Theater gespielt. Also, nur ein Jahr oder so, sie war zwei oder drei Stufen unter mir.“

„Witzig. Aber hey, so ist es zumindest möglich, dass sie dich nicht nur einladen, um dir eins reinzuwürgen.“

Sie grinste und richtete Fingerpistolen auf ihn. Er schnaubte, grinste dann aber.

 „Selbst wenn, ein Grund mehr hinzugehen. Wenn er mir unter die Nase reiben will, wie weit er es schon gebracht hat im Leben, bitte, ich hab ihn damals schon nicht gebraucht. Und wenn es ein echtes Versöhnungsangebot ist, umso besser. So oder so gibt’s Torte und gutes Essen. Ich kenn das Restaurant, wo sie feiern, der hundertste Geburtstag meiner Großtante war da auch.“

In diesem Moment piepte das Fieberthermometer. Lotte schnappte sich das Gerät und warf einen Blick darauf.

„Okay, achtunddreißig-fünf, du hast wirklich Grippe. Geh zurück ins Bett.“

 

 

Und im Bett blieb Friedrich auch eine ganze Weile. Eine üble Grippe, kombiniert mit einer Bronchitis, die sich prompt zu einer fiesen Lungenentzündung auswuchs, für die Friedrich leider generell anfällig war. Das Fieber blieb hartnäckig hoch, sodass der Arzt, den Lotte nach der ersten Woche rief, vorschlug, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu verlegen, sollte es sich nicht bald sinken. Mit reichlich Antibiotika gelang es, das Fieber in einen nicht akut gefährlichen Bereich abzusenken, nach zwei Wochen war es fast ganz verschwunden. Dafür hustete Friedrich so stark, dass ihm alles weh tat und er keine Nacht schlafen konnte. Appetit hatte er auch keinen; Lotte musste ihn regelrecht nötigen, etwas Hühnersuppe zu essen, was ihr auch nur gelang mit der Warnung, dass man ihn andernfalls im Krankenhaus intravenös ernähren müsse. Zumindest hatte man ihm die Mandeln schon Jahre zuvor herausgenommen, sodass diese sich nicht auch noch entzünden konnten – ganz im Gegenteil zu seinen Nasennebenhöhlen.

Und weil Friedrich nun mal Johann Christoph Friedrich Schiller war, wollte er sich von alledem partout nicht aufhalten lassen und versuchte in seinen klaren Momenten, an seinem Stück weiterzuschreiben und Arbeitsblätter zu konzipieren, die er in die Schule schickte.

Am Mittwoch der dritten Krankheitswoche bekam er dann eine E-Mail von Goethe:

 _Schiller._  
Hören Sie auf zu arbeiten und kurieren Sie sich aus. Ihre Arbeitsblätter nützen gar nichts ohne Ihre Anwesenheit, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie zu dieser beizeiten wieder in der Lage sind.  
Die Theater-AG fragt jeden Tag nach Ihnen. Wir wünschen gute Besserung.  
G.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Friedrichs Gesicht aus. Das war so typisch Goethe. Er konnte dessen missbilligend zusammengekniffene Lippen förmlich vor sich sehen.

 _Goethe!_  
Wenn Sie das sagen, werde ich mich wohl daran halten müssen…  
Bitte richten Sie den Kids meinen Dank und mein Bedauern aus, ich tue, was ich kann und vermisse Sie alle schmerzlich.  
Sch.

Kaum hatte er die Mail abgeschickt, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, ob er nicht doch _von Goethe_ hätte schreiben sollen oder gleich _sehr geehrter Herr von Goethe_ , aber das wäre dann doch zu viel gewesen, oder? Immerhin hatte Goethe mit _Schiller._ angefangen. Und eigentlich kannten sie sich jetzt wirklich gut genug, dass das sicher so in Ordnung war. Aber was, wenn nicht? Verunsichert ging er auf seinen Postausgang und las nochmal, was er gerade geschrieben hatte. Er stutzte. Hatte er tatsächlich das „Sie“ in „sie alle“ groß geschrieben? Das klang ja, als würde er die Schüler*innen siezen – oder als bezöge er sich eigentlich spezifisch auf Goethe und hätte das „alle“ nur zur Tarnung eingefügt. Fuck.

Stöhnend klappte Friedrich seinen Laptop zu, stellte ihn weg und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Goethe Besseres zu tun hatte, als die Groß- und Kleinschreibung einzelner Wörter in einer E-Mail zu analysieren. Wobei, wenn er es doch täte, wäre das doch ein Zeichen, dass er sich für Friedrich interessierte, auf besondere Art und Weise; immerhin tat man sowas nicht bei Nachrichten von Menschen, die einem egal waren. Das würde wiederum heißen, dass Friedrich gerade praktisch versehentlich einen Flirtversuch gestartet hatte, und was das bedeuten könnte, wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Er mochte sich mittlerweile eingestanden haben, dass er Interesse an Goethe hatte, aber dieses zum Ausdruck zu bringen und aktiv mit ihm zu flirten, war eine ganz andere Kiste.

Friedrich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Beziehungsweise, er versuchte, tief durchzuatmen, und brach in einen Hustenanfall aus.

Als er sich nach mehreren Minuten wieder gefangen hatte, versuchte er es erneut mit dem Durchatmen, diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. Goethe würde ihm schon keinen Strick daraus drehen, dass er ein nicht ganz logisches Wort groß geschrieben hatte; er musste aufhören, sich wie ein sechzehnjähriger Emo zu benehmen.

Und wenn alle Stricke rissen, konnte er es immer noch auf die Autokorrektur schieben. Oder aufs Fieber.

 

***

 

Es wurde Februar, bis Friedrich wieder fähig war, in die Schule zu gehen. Das Wetter war immer noch mies, nasskalt und stürmisch, aber zumindest freuten sich die Schüler*innen erkennbar über seine Rückkehr.

„Wir haben uns echt Sorgen um Sie gemacht“, erklärte Valeria Montagmorgen im Deutsch-LK und auch die Kinder in seinen anderen Kursen drückten ihre Erleichterung aus, obgleich das zumindest beim Geschichtskurs der Siebten auch gut etwas mit der strengen Vertretungslehrerin zu tun haben konnte.

Goethe begrüßte ihn mit einem erfreuten Lächeln, das Friedrich dezent aus der Bahn warf. Er verschluckte sich ein wenig an seinem Kaffee und hustete.

„Hi, lang nicht gesehen.“

„Das lag nicht an mir“, stellte Goethe trocken fest, aber in seinen Augen funkelte es.

Unwillkürlich schnitt Friedrich ihm eine Grimasse, wie er es auch tat, wenn Lotte blöde Sprüche machte. Goethes Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Ich habe Ihnen die Anmerkungen zu Ihren Unterlagen zum Sandmann ins Fach gelegt, um zu verhindern, dass Sie sich damit auseinandersetzen, während Sie noch krank sind; sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie da Fragen haben.“

Friedrich nickte.

„Hab ich gefunden. Danke.“

„Gut. Dann essen wir nochmal zusammen zu Mittag und ich bringe Sie auf den momentanen Stand der Theaterproben und dann findet sich das schon.“ Goethe lächelte. „Schön, dass Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind.“

Friedrich, der wohlweislich seinen Kaffee abgestellt hatte, lächelte zurück.

 

 

Dank Abiturvorbereitungen und kollidierender Stundenpläne kamen sie erst am Mittwoch dazu, gemeinsam zu essen. Es gab Linseneintopf in der Mensa, dessen Geruch dick in der Luft lag und eine Atmosphäre wie bei einer mittelalterlichen Armenspeisung schuf – der Hunger und die Verzweiflung der Schüler*innen passten jedenfalls. Allerdings gehörte Eintopf zu den Gerichten, die daran gewannen, stundenlang warm gehalten zu werden, im Gegensatz zu den sonst üblichen Nudeln oder Kartoffeln, weshalb Friedrich früher schon gern an diesen Tagen in der Schule gegessen hatte.

„Also, was hab ich verpasst?“, fragte Friedrich und nahm seinen ersten Löffel Eintopf.

„Einiges. Die gesamte zweite Probenphase des ersten Aktes.“

Goethe sah wie immer aus, als gehöre er eigentlich in ein Sternerestaurant, so fehl am Platz wirkte er in seinem nachtblauen Nadelstreifenanzug zwischen den fleckenresistenten Plastiktischen. Er nahm eine Mappe aus seiner Tasche und schob Friedrich einige Blätter daraus zu.

„Hier habe ich die Wege aufgezeichnet, die die Schülerinnen und Schüler während der Szenen gehen. Insbesondere für Szene zwei halte ich es für sinnvoll, Melchior und Moritz von der Bühne runter und einen Bogen durchs Publikum laufen zu lassen, sodass sie bei den männlichen Regungen wieder vorn sind und sich auf den Bühnenrand setzen können. Moritz springt bei ‚Todesangst‘ wieder runter und läuft vor der Bühne auf und ab, während Melchior ganz entspannt sitzen bleibt. An der Stelle spielt Jonathan auch wirklich gut, ich verstehe da, warum Sie auf ihm als Melchior bestanden haben. Das Problem ist nur, dass das bei der Waldszene, Szene fünf, zurzeit ganz anders aussieht.“

Besorgnis lag in Goethes Blick. Er aß zwei Löffel voll und fuhr fort.

„Das Gespräch ist kein Problem, aber wenn es an den physischen Teil geht, verkrampft er und es sieht alles steif und gezwungen aus. Es ist genau, was ich befürchtet habe. Er kommt nicht aus sich heraus, die Physis überfordert ihn.“

„Hm.“ Friedrich legte seinen Löffel hin und rieb sich nachdenklich den Nacken. „Was haben Sie denn dazu gemacht? Also Bühnenkampftechniken und so? Nochmal Charaktermotivation?“

„Sowohl als auch. Ich glaube auch, dass er weiß, was er machen soll. Es hapert nur an der Umsetzung.“

„Und was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt?“

Goethe sprach das _‚halten Sie mich für inkompetent?‘_ nicht aus, aber sein Blick sagte es mehr als deutlich. Friedrich hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Hey, ich meine ja nur, Sie stellen sehr hohe Ansprüche an Ihre Schüler, nicht nur an das Ergebnis, sondern auch auf dem Weg dorthin. Sie erwarten ein sehr hohes Maß an Selbstreflexion, was Schwierigkeiten und deren Lösung angeht. Im Endeffekt ist das was Gutes, ja, aber manchmal kann das auch echt einschüchternd sein, gerade wenn man sich so schon nicht ganz sicher ist in dem, was man tut.“

Kein Muskel zuckte in Goethes Gesicht und für einen Moment fühlte Friedrich sich in seine Schülerzeit zurück versetzt.

„Hm“, machte Goethe schließlich. Man konnte ihn förmlich denken hören, auch wenn Friedrich überhaupt nicht einschätzen konnte, was er dachte. Schließlich nickte er.

„Gut, Sie können die Szene Freitag ja noch einmal mit ihm und Julia durchgehen, vielleicht helfen Ihre Ansätze ja mehr als die meinen.“

Friedrich starrte ihn an, unwillkürlich grinsend. Goethe verdrehte die Augen und reichte ihm nun einige ausgedruckte Fotos aus seiner Mappe.

„Schauen Sie nicht so ungläubig, geben Sie mir lieber Ihre Meinung zum Bühnenbild.“

 

 

Die Theaterprobe am Freitag begann erst einmal damit, dass gut drei Viertel der Schüler*innen zu spät  kamen. Außer Atem ließen sie ihre Sachen fallen und zogen ihre Jacken aus.

„‘Tschuldigung, die Demo ging doch etwas länger als wir gedacht hatten“, erklärte Djamila.

Beim zweiten Hinsehen konnte Friedrich auch lesen, was auf den Pappschildern stand, die sie und die anderen dabei hatten.

_THERE IS NO PLANET B!_

_Kohlekraft für Strom und Licht ist für unsre Erde nicht._

_Fridays for Future – wir streiken bis ihr handelt._

_KLIMASCHUTZ STATT UMWELTSCHMUTZ_

_The climate is getting hotter than my boyfriend – stop that!_

Er musste grinsen, Stolz stieg in ihm auf. Ein Blick zu Goethe zeigte, dass dieser ebenfalls ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken schien.

„Seht zu, dass ihr in den Kreis kommt, dass wir mit aufwärmen anfangen können.“

 

Nachdem Friedrich im Anschluss vorgespielt bekommen hatte, was in seiner Abwesenheit erarbeitet worden war, ging es weiter im Stück.

„Ich hätte gerne nochmal Melchior und Wendla im Wald“, ordnete Goethe an. „Die anderen gehen bitte schon mal die Professoren-Szene durch, die machen wir als nächstes.“

Während die Schüler*innen seiner Anweisung folgten und Julia und Jonathan auf die Bühne stiegen, wandte er sich an Friedrich.

„Bitte sehr, die Regie ist Ihre. Wie gesagt, es ist ein Souveränitätsproblem. Er kommt nicht aus sich raus, wenn es darum geht, sie zu schlagen.“

Goethe hatte Recht. Die beiden spielten flüssig den Beginn der Szene und auch die moralische Diskussion über die Selbstlosigkeit, aber als es daran ging, körperlich zu werden, verkrampfte Jonathan irgendwie und sein Schluchzen am Ende wirkte vollkommen unecht. Friedrich runzelte die Stirn.

„Kommt mal her.“ Er winkte sie zu sich an den Bühnenrand.

 „Jonathan, wie geht’s dir mit der Szene? Spielst du sie gern? Hast du das Gefühl, du spielst sie gut?“

Jonathan grinste verlegen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Eigentlich ganz gut? Also, ich mag sie, sie ist interessant, so was in Melchior vorgeht und worüber sie diskutieren. Da sind sehr viele Gefühle im Spiel, die auch sehr intensiv sind, und ich hab so ein bisschen das Problem, dass ich da nicht so richtig rein komme? Weil das eskaliert dann ja so und…“ Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Wissen Sie?“

Friedrich nickte.

 „Und dir, Julia?“

„Auch gut. Mir fällt hier gerade zum Ende der Szene hin nochmal besonders auf, dass Wendla und ich doch echt unterschiedliche Personen sind, aber das macht es gerade spannend.“

Sie grinste verschmitzt und stieß Jonathan den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Du kannst mich auch ruhig noch etwas fester anpacken, das macht mir nichts.“

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, grinste zurück.

„Wenn du das sagst.“

Dann sah er zurück zu Friedrich, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Dieser nickte wieder, sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und kurz zu Goethe.

„Wie wär’s, wenn wir nochmal eine Übung zum Heraufbeschwören von Gefühlen machen?“

 

***

 

„Kommst du? Wir sind schon zu spät!“

Ungeduldig klopfte Lotte gegen den Rahmen der Wohnzimmertür. Sie trug ihr dunkelblaues Kleid, das sie nicht ausstehen konnte, aber das ihre Mutter so reizend fand, und hatte sich die Augen geschminkt. Friedrich klappte sein Buch zu und stand auf.

„Ich bin schon seit gut zwanzig Minuten fertig. Habe sogar schon Schuhe an.“ Er deutete auf seine Füße, die in den Anzugschuhen steckten, die er das letzte Mal bei der Examensprüfung getragen hatte. „Aber selbst wenn, ist ja nicht so, als wären deine Eltern irgendwas anderes von uns gewohnt.“ Er grinste schief und schlüpfte in seine Jacke. „Das ist doch einer der Hauptgründe, warum wir so gut zusammenpassen.“

Lotte schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, während sie mit den Verschlüssen ihrer eigenen Schuhe kämpfte.

„Trotzdem würde ich in denen hier lieber nicht zum Bus rennen müssen. Geschenk?“

„Hab ich. Und hey, zur Not trage ich dich.“ Friedrich hielt ihr grinsend die Tür auf, was ihm ein Augenrollen einbrachte.

„Boah, spar dir den Scheiß, bis meine Eltern in Hörweite sind.“

 

Sie trafen die Lengefelds vor dem Restaurant, einem Italiener, schick, aber nicht übertrieben.

„Da seid ihr ja“, begrüßte sie Lottes Vater mit einem demonstrativen Blick auf die Uhr.

Seine Frau legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Der Tisch ist erst für Viertel nach bestellt, keine Sorge, Schatz.“ Sie lächelte ihre Tochter und Friedrich an. „Schön, euch zu sehen, Kinder.“

„Find ich auch, Mama.“

Lotte erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste erst ihre Mutter, dann ihren Vater auf die Wange.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Papa!“ Sie überreichte ihm ein in rot gepunktetes Papier eingepacktes Geschenk. „Das ist von uns beiden.“

„Von mir auch alles Gute“, sagte Friedrich beim Händeschütteln. „Ich hoffe, es trifft Ihren Geschmack.“

Herr Lengefeld nickte.

„Vielen Dank.“

„Wollen wir nach drinnen gehen? Es ist doch recht kalt hier draußen.“

Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und einem Lächeln, das nur Lotte als ironisch erkannte, hielt Friedrich den drei Lengefelds die Tür auf.

„Nach euch.“

So kam es, dass Friedrich als Letzter das Restaurant betrat und glücklicherweise niemand auf ihn auflief, als er zur Salzsäule erstarrte.

Im Eingangsbereich des Restaurants stand Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. In einem dunkelroten Anzug, den Friedrich noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, mit einer ebenso roten Nelke in der Hand.

 Er wartete wohl auf jemanden, denn er sah auf und ließ den Blick über die Neuankömmlinge schweifen, bevor er sich wieder abwendete. Dann schaute er sie erneut an, ein Ausdruck milder Überraschung auf seinen Zügen.

„Schiller. Was für ein Zufall. Schön, Sie zu sehen.“

Das riss Friedrich aus seiner Schockstarre. Er machte zwei Schritte um Lotte herum auf Goethe zu und schüttelte dessen ausgestreckte Hand.

„Hallo! Find ich auch.“

Innerlich schnitt er eine Grimasse. _Sehr eloquent, Friedrich._ Aber was zum Teufel machte Goethe hier? Gut, wahrscheinlich Essen gehen, sie waren in einem Restaurant. Aber mit wem? Er sah noch eleganter aus als normalerweise und er hatte eine Blume dabei; war er auf einem Date? Aber er hatte doch gesagt, er sei von seiner Partnerin getrennt? Was aber auch schon wieder Monate her war, vielleicht hatte er mittlerweile eine neue. Wahrscheinlich. Er war Goethe, wie auch nicht? Außerdem –

„Ein Freund von dir, Friedrich?“, unterbrach Frau Lengefeld Friedrichs Gedankengang. Er ließ Goethes Hand los und wandte sich um.

„Ja. Ähm.“ Richtig. Die Lengefelds. Lotte. Seine ‚feste Freundin‘. Gerade jedenfalls. Fuck.

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wies zwischen Goethe und den Lengefelds hin und her.

„Herr von Goethe. Mein Ausbilder.“

Goethe nickte ihnen zu.

„Dr. von Goethe“, korrigierte er.

Friedrich wünschte sich, er wäre immer noch krank, dann würde er jetzt zuhause im Bett liegen und wäre nicht in dieser Situation.

„‘Tschuldigung.“ Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. Dann holte er Luft und legte seine Hand an Lottes unteren Rücken. „Meine Freundin, Charlotte Lengefeld, und ihre Eltern. Wir sind hier, um den Geburtstag von Lottes Vater zu feiern.“

Die Lengefelds und Goethe schüttelten einander die Hände.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“

„Vielen Dank.“

„Schön, Sie persönlich kennenzulernen.“ Lotte grinste strahlend. „Friedrich erzählt viel von Ihnen.“

Am liebsten hätte Friedrich sie getreten, aber da sowohl Goethe als auch Lottes Eltern ihn ansahen, musste er sich mit einem warnenden Blick und einem peinlich berührten Lächeln zufrieden geben.

„Ja… Wie wär’s, wenn wir jetzt zu unserem Tisch gehen? Wir haben immerhin einen Geburtstag zu feiern?“

Goethes Augenbrauen, die bei Lottes Worten nach oben gezuckt waren, kehrten auf ihren angestammten Platz zurück.

„Bitte, ich möchte Sie nicht aufhalten.“

Unter Nicken und Lächeln begaben sich die Lengefelds und Friedrich zu ihrem Tisch.

Friedrichs Gedanken überschlugen sich. Goethe war hier. Er hatte ihm Lotte als seine Freundin vorgestellt. Das musste er unbedingt richtigstellen, und zwar bald. Aber jetzt musste er sich am Riemen reißen und seine Rolle spielen, das schuldete er Lotte. Es war ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass Goethe hier war – oder dass ihre Eltern so waren, wie sie waren.

„Und für Sie?“

Die Stimme des Kellners riss Friedrich aus seinen Gedanken.

„Äh, ein Wasser, bitte.“

Eigentlich hätte er etwas Stärkeres brauchen können – Gras wäre auch großartig – aber es war wohl besser, es nicht drauf ankommen zu lassen.

 

Noch während sie wählten und Lottes Eltern die Vor- und Nachteile von Shrimps erörterten, erschien Goethe erneut in Friedrichs Blickfeld. Dabei hatte der sich extra mit dem Rücken zur Tür gesetzt, um sich auf die Lengefelds konzentrieren zu können.

Goethe war jetzt in Begleitung einer eleganten dunkelhaarigen Frau in einem grünen Kleid. Sie hatte die Blume in der Hand und lächelte, als er den Stuhl für sie zurück zog. Friedrichs Magen zog sich zusammen. Definitiv ein Date.

Er starrte in seine Speisekarte, ohne ein einziges Wort zu lesen. Goethe war mit einem Date hier, mit einer Frau. Einer wirklich schönen Frau noch dazu. Zumindest hatten sie einen ähnlichen Frauengeschmack. Friedrich schnaubte.

„Alles klar, Schatz?“, fragte Lotte.

Fuck. Reiß dich zusammen, Friedrich.

„Ja. Ja, ich…“ – er warf einen Blick auf die Seite der Speisekarte, die er seit Minuten anstarrte – „habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wer sich das Wort ‚Gnocchi‘ ausgedacht hat.“

Lotte lachte, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Italiener. Signor Andrea Gnocchi, oder so.“

„Nja, aber wenn der schon so hieß, hat er sich ja wahrscheinlich das Wort nicht ausgedacht.“

Glücklicherweise kehrte in diesem Moment der Kellner zurück, brachte ihre Getränke und nahm die Bestellungen auf. Friedrich bestellte keine Gnocchi, sondern Pizza.

In der Zeit bis ihr Essen kam, gab Friedrich sich alle Mühe, nicht zu Goethe und dessen Date hinüber zu sehen, sondern sich am Gespräch an ihrem eigenen Tisch zu beteiligen. Lottes Vater packte ihr Geschenk aus – ein Buch über die Geschichte der Niederlande, das ihn ehrlich zu erfreuen schien – und dann unterhielt man sich über Lottes Schwester, die jetzt ihren Aufenthalt in Schottland noch um ein Semester verlängert hatte.

„Wir hatten ja gehofft, dass sie bald zurückkommt. Sie läuft ja nur davon. Wenn sie doch nur die Verlobung nicht aufgelöst hätte… Der Ludwig ist doch so ein netter junger Mann.“

Frau Lengefeld schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. Lotte lächelte ihr gequältes _Bloß nicht die Augen verdrehen-_ Lächeln, das Friedrich nur zu gut kannte aus der Zeit, als sie zusammen bei Thalia gejobbt hatten.

„Ein nettes sexistisches Ar- Blödmann ist immer noch ein sexistischer Blödmann.“

Caroline hatte sich im vergangenen Sommer von ihrem Verlobten getrennt, mit dem sie seit der Mittelstufe zusammen gewesen war. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie ihren Doktor machte. Als Mann sei er für die Versorgung der Familie zuständig und deshalb solle sie nicht mehr verdienen als er, oder so. Caro hatte zwei Wochen lang bei Friedrich und Lotte auf der Couch geschlafen und sich darüber aufgeregt, dass sie mit einem Doktor in Kunstgeschichte auch nur so viel mehr Geld verdienen würde, dass sie sich eine Stereoanlage für ihr Taxi leisten könnte; der Kerl habe nur Männlichkeitskomplexe. Dann hatte sie ihr Stipendium für die University of Glasgow bekommen und war gegangen.

„Charlotte, der Ton“, mahnte Herr Lengefeld.

Lotte grummelte.

„Ist doch so.“

Friedrich nahm Lottes Hand und drückte sie mitfühlend. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn, diese Art Konversation mit ihren Eltern zu führen; ihre Wertvorstellungen lagen zu weit auseinander.

„Naja. Zumindest macht ihr beide uns stolz. Wollt ihr nicht auch langsam…“

Frau Lengefeld sah vielsagend an zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Lotte versteifte sich unmerklich. Friedrich runzelte die Stirn.

„Nach Schottland auswandern? Eigentlich nicht, nein.“

Ihre Mutter lachte, als habe er sie nicht gerade absichtlich falsch verstanden.

„Nein. Ich meine…“

Sie warf einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick auf Lottes Hand in seiner. Lotte seufzte.

„Mama, bitte.“

„Angemessen wäre es, ihr wohnt zusammen. Das hätte es zu unserer Zeit nicht gegeben.“

Missbilligung schwang in Herrn Lengefelds Stimme mit und Friedrich hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht. Ein trockener Kommentar, dass es ihm nicht im Traum einfallen würde, mit Lotte zu schlafen, keine Sorge, lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber das würde den Humor ihrer Eltern wohl eher nicht treffen, und Lotte selbst war auch zu angespannt, um jetzt über diese Ironie zu lachen.

Die unangenehme Stille, die sich daraufhin auszubreiten drohte, wurde von Frau Lengefeld aufgehalten, die ihrem Mann eine Hand auf den Arm legte und sagte:

„Naja, zumindest hat unsre Lotte jetzt einen Jungen gefunden. Der Rest wird sich schon geben.“

„Genau.“ Lotte legte ihre Handflächen auf den Tisch, ihr ganzer Körper angespannt. „Also können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?“

Ihre Mutter seufzte und nahm eine ihrer Hände.

„Wir wollen euch da ja nicht drängen. Wir machen uns nur Sorgen. Du weißt ja, bevor du Friedrich mitgebracht hast, dachten wir… haben wir befürchtet, du seist…“ Sie senkte die Stimme, warf Friedrich einen Blick zu. „…vom anderen Ufer.“

„Louise, das musst du dem Jungen nun wirklich nicht auf die Nase binden“, schaltete sich Herr Lengefeld wieder ein. „Sie ist normal und gut ist.“ Er lächelte Friedrich entschuldigend an.

„Ja, und wir haben ja auch nichts gegen solche Leute, aber es ist doch einfacher so. Sicherer. Und ich hätte ja so gerne Enkelkinder“, erklärte Frau Lengefeld.

Friedrich grinste gequält und versuchte, Augenkontakt mit Lotte herzustellen, die bei den Worten ihrer Mutter wie eingefroren war.

Bevor es ihm jedoch gelang, erschien der Kellner mit ihrem Essen. Lottes Mutter ließ die Hand ihrer Tochter los, um Platz für die Teller zu machen, und bis sie sich alle guten Appetit wünschten, hatte diese sich wieder gefangen.

 

Der Rest des Tischgesprächs drehte sich um belanglosere Themen: Wie Lottes Blumenladen lief (gut), wie es den Großeltern ging (auch gut), dass die Nachbarskatze Junge bekommen hatte („Friedrich, bitte, lass uns eins adoptieren! Oder fünf!“), dass Frau Lengefelds Stammfriseur zumachte (nicht gut) und wie es seinen Eltern ging (ebenfalls gut).

Friedrich konnte der Unterhaltung allerdings nur mit halbem Ohr folgen, da seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder von Goethe vier Tische weiter angezogen wurde. Er und seine Begleiterin waren zu weit entfernt, als dass Friedrich hätte verstehen können, was sie sagten, aber ihrer Körpersprache nach zu urteilen verstanden sie sich sehr gut. Goethes Blick klebte förmlich an ihr, er lächelte viel und lehnte sich beim Sprechen immer wieder zu ihr vor. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu Friedrich, sodass dieser ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, schien jedoch auch die Augen nicht von ihm nehmen zu können und lachte manchmal so laut auf, dass es durchs ganze Restaurant zu hören war. Sie wirkten vertraut miteinander, mussten sich also schon länger kennen. An einem Punkt nahm sie ihre Serviette, um etwas von Goethes Kinn zu wischen, und Friedrich verschluckte sich so stark an seiner Pizza, dass Lotte ihm auf den Rücken schlagen musste.

„Geht’s dir gut?“, fragte sie besorgt.

Er nickte und zwang sich, seine Konzentration wieder auf ihren eigenen Tisch zu beschränken.

„Ja, danke, Schatz.“

Die Pizza hätte auch aus Pappe sein können, er hätte wohl keinen Unterschied geschmeckt.

 

Als sie nach dem Essen das Restaurant verließen, saßen Goethe und seine Begleiterin immer noch beisammen, jetzt mit einer Flasche Wein.

 

Die Nachtluft war kalt und klar, Friedrich wickelte sich fester in seinen Schal. Er war gerade erst auf dem Weg der Besserung.

„Auf Wiedersehen, vielen Dank für die Einladung.“

Friedrich schüttelte Herrn und Frau Lengefeld die Hände, während Lotte sie zum Abschied umarmte.

„Genau.“

„Immer gerne, ihr Lieben. Wir müssen das bald wiederholen, ihr kommt doch zu Ostern zu uns, nicht? Und Palmsonntag?“

Die Einladung klang so aufrichtig, dass Friedrich sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob Lottes Mutter wirklich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie gezwungen die Unterhaltung den Abend über gewesen war. Vielleicht blendete sie es aber auch bewusst aus, um überhaupt mit ihrer Tochter zu sprechen.

Lotte und Friedrich tauschen einen Blick.

„Müssen wir mal gucken, Friedrichs Eltern haben uns auch schon eingeladen. Ich melde mich, ja?“

„Nun gut. Gute Nacht, ihr zwei.“

„Gute Nacht.“

„Euch auch.“

 

Kaum waren ihre Eltern außer Hörweite, schlug Lotte ihre Stirn gegen Friedrichs Oberarm und gab ein langes, gequältes Stöhnen von sich.

„Nie wieder. Nie. Wieder.“

Friedrich streichelte ihr ungelenk übers Haar.

„Danke.“ Sie ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und atmete tief durch. „Ich dachte ja, das ewige ‚ _Wann bringst du denn mal einen Jungen mit? Die Gisela hat nen Sohn, der wär vielleicht was für dich‘_ wär schrecklich gewesen, aber das jetzt… dass das so eskaliert…“ Sie sah Friedrich an. „Es tut mir so leid, du hast echt was gut bei mir.“

Er grinste schief.

„Ich weiß.“

Lotte verdrehte die Augen, musste aber schon wieder ein wenig grinsen. Dann seufzte sie und wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns trennen. Diese Art Gespräch gebe ich mir nicht nochmal. Da höre ich mir lieber wieder die Verkupplungsvorschläge an. Bei denen muss ich sie zumindest nicht anlügen.“

Friedrich nickte.

„Fair. Aber viel Spaß dabei, ihnen zu erklären, warum wir immer noch zusammen wohnen. Oder hast du vor, dafür echt auszuziehen?“

Das Geräusch, das Lotte machte, war nur bedingt menschlich.

„Nein. Ich glaube, ich muss ihnen langsam die Wahrheit sagen. Ich… will nur nicht. Sie sind halt so… CDU-Wähler eben.“

„Hey.“ Friedrich legte ihr aufmunternd den Arm um die Schultern. „Das wird schon. Unangenehmer als das Gespräch heute kann es eigentlich nicht mehr werden.“

Sie schnaubte.

„Ja, okay. Ich meine, sie werden mich schon nicht enterben oder so. Sie waren halt nur schon enttäuscht genug, als ich mein Studium geschmissen habe, ich will nicht alle ihre Hoffnungen zerstören. Und ja, ich weiß, es ist mein Leben und mein Glück und bla bla, aber…“ Sie brach ab. „Egal. Bis zum nächsten Familienessen sind es noch sechs Wochen, das ist also ein Problem für Zukunftslotte. Jetzt“ – sie wand sich aus Friedrichs Arm und tippte ihm mit dem Finger auf die Brust – „geht es erstmal um dich und das Drama im Anzug.“

„Was?“

„Goethe. Tu nicht so, du hast ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Und mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass er eine Frau dabei hatte.“

Lotte ging jetzt rückwärts vor im her, ein wildes Glitzern in den Augen. Friedrich schwieg.

„Hey, jetzt guck nicht so demotiviert, vielleicht war es seine Schwester.“

„Genau. Ich glaub’s auch.“

Seine Stimme war völlig ausdruckslos, nicht mal mehr für richtigen Sarkasmus fühlte er sich aufgelegt.

„Jaa, okay… vielleicht seine Stiefmutter, mit der er nach langen Jahren voller Hass endlich Frieden geschlossen hat?“

Jetzt musste Friedrich doch grinsen.

„Bitte, was?“

„Na, das ist doch ganz klar! Seine Eltern haben sich getrennt, als er sechzehn war. Sein Vater sucht sich eine neue, die im gleichen Alter ist wie der Sohn. Der findet das natürlich nicht so prickelnd. Der Hass auf den Vater wächst. Irgendwann kommt er – Weihnachten wahrscheinlich – doch ins Gespräch mit der verhassten Stiefmutter. Die entpuppt sich als eigentlich voll in Ordnung, sie gehen zusammen Essen, um letzte Differenzen zu klären, et voilá!“

Lotte machte eine ausladende Geste und drehte sich dabei einmal um die eigene Achse. Auf Friedrichs unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck hin zuckte sie die Schultern und fügte hinzu:

„Vielleicht plotten sie ja gerade den Mord an seinem Vater, um sich das Erbe teilen zu können. Die hatte schon so’n bisschen was Gold-Digger-haftes, findest du nicht?“

Ob er sich danach fühlte oder nicht, jetzt konnte Friedrich es wirklich nicht mehr verhindern zu lachen. Lotte grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er seufzte kopfschüttelnd.

„Danke.“

„Kein Ding, dafür bin ich ja da. Und ganz ehrlich, der hat dich sowieso nicht verdient.“

Friedrich war sich da nicht so sicher. Aber es machte auch keinen Unterschied.

 

***

 

Natürlich kam Friedrich nicht sofort dazu, Goethe zu erklären, dass er sich nur Lottes Eltern gegenüber als ihr fester Freund ausgab, um sie vor Verkupplungsversuchen zu schützen und ihre Homosexualität zu vertuschen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? _Hey, was Sie da mitbekommen haben war nur ein Fake, ich bin übrigens eigentlich Single_?

In den folgenden zwei Wochen sah er ohnehin Goethe nur flüchtig im Vorbeigehen. Es wurden Abiturprüfungen geschrieben und als Leistungskurslehrer und Fachbereichsleiter hatte dieser alle Hände voll zu tun. Friedrich selbst musste entsprechend viel Vertretungsunterricht übernehmen und hielt die Theater-AG allein. Am Morgen des schriftlichen Deutschabiturs trafen sie einander kurz, als sie dem Deutsch-LK viel Erfolg wünschten. Friedrich hatte den Schüler*innen (von Lotte gebackene) Glücksschweinkekse mitgebracht und bot Goethe die übriggebliebenen an.

„Irgendwie muss ich mich doch mal für den Tee revanchieren.“

„Nein, müssen Sie nicht.“ Goethe sah Friedrich ernst an, nur sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte ein wenig. „Wenn mir vor fünf Jahren jemand eröffnet hätte, dass ich das mal sagen würde, hätte ich ihn sicher ausgelacht, aber Sie sind eine große Entlastung. Werden Sie nicht wieder krank.“

Aber er nahm  einen Keks, bevor er wieder in Richtung Verwaltungstrakt verschwand und Friedrich mit der ersten Aufsicht allein ließ.

 

 

Im Laufe der folgenden Wochen nahmen die Proben mehr und mehr an Fahrt auf. Ende März hatten sie die zweite Probenphase fast abgeschlossen, also alle Szenen zweimal bearbeitet, Charakterziele geklärt, die grobe Physis festgelegt und konnten bald zur Feinarbeit übergehen. Die Waldszene saß noch genauso wenig wie die Heubodenszene, aber Jonathan hatte erkennbare Fortschritte gemacht und Friedrich war zuversichtlich, dass auch der Rest der Probleme während der Endprobenwoche ausgebügelt werden konnte.

Diese war für Ende April angesetzt, im Anschluss an die Osterferien würden sie eine Woche lang jeden Tag intensiv proben, bevor das Stück dann im Mai auf die Bühne kam. Natürlich war das ein weiterer Verdienst Goethes; ohne seinen Einfluss hätte die Schulleitung sicher im Traum nicht daran gedacht, so viele Schüler*innen so lang vom Unterricht freizustellen.

Am Ende der letzten Probe im März tauchte Goethe kurz auf und verteilte die dazugehörigen Elternbriefe.

„Wir werden dieses Jahr nicht wegfahren zur Endprobenwoche, weil uns einerseits das Geld gekürzt wurde“ – er klang so beißend, dass Friedrich für einen Augenblick fürchtete, er würde in einen Vortrag über die Unfähigkeit des Elternbeirats ausschweifen – „und andererseits weil die Osterferien dieses Jahr furchtbar ungünstig liegen und ich so kurz vor den mündlichen Abiturprüfungen nicht tagelang weg sein kann. Stattdessen werden wir hier in der Schule proben. Das ist sowieso sinnvoller, weil wir hier unsere richtige Bühne haben. Ich werde mit der Schulleitung sprechen, dass wir zumindest eine oder zwei Nächte hier in der Aula übernachten dürfen.“

Die Schüler*innen, die zu Beginn seiner Ansprache lange Gesichter gezogen hatten, brachen in aufgeregtes Tuscheln aus. Goethe sah Friedrich über ihre Köpfe hinweg an und verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen. Friedrich grinste zurück.

„Ruhe“, unterbrach Goethe das Geflüster. „Dafür gilt natürlich das Übliche – und ich bin verpflichtet, euch jetzt darauf hinzuweisen, obgleich ich weiß, dass ich mich da auf euch verlassen kann – kein Sex, keine Drogen, Rock’n’Roll nur bis zehn Uhr.“

Vielsagende Blicke wurden getauscht, mehrere Hände schossen nach oben, verschiedene Schüler*innen kicherten. Goethe seufzte.

„Ja?“

Theo schob sich die Brille auf der Nase nach oben.

 „Wir müssen aber nicht nach Geschlechtern getrennt schlafen, oder?“

 „Das sehen wir dann. Wenn wir hier in der Aula sind, wird das ohnehin kaum möglich sein, aber wahrscheinlich werden wir drüben im Kunst-Trakt schlafen, aus genau diesem Grund. Herr Schiller und ich dürfen auch nicht im selben Raum schlafen wie ihr. Es ist übrigens in eurem eigenen Interesse, sich in diesen Dingen nicht irgendwo zu beschweren; die ganze Veranstaltung befindet sich ohnehin im Randbereich, was solche Vorschriften angeht. Die Schulleitung ist schon aus Brandschutzgründen nicht gerade begeistert. Außerdem brauchen wir mindestens eine weibliche Aufsichtsperson, einfach pro forma. Ich denke, ich kann da eine von euch eintragen, die schon volljährig ist, andernfalls kümmere ich mich noch darum. Wer von euch wäre da denn bereit?“

Saskia hob ihre Hand.

„Ich kann’s machen, kein Problem.“

„Du bist ja eh schon die Gruppenmutti“, grinste Amadeus neben ihr.

Sie seufzte schulterzuckend, lächelte aber.

Goethe nickte.

„Wunderbar. Dann war’s das meinerseits.“

Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um Friedrich wieder das Wort zu geben. Dieser stieß sich vom Bühnenrand ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte, und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ja. Es wird jetzt auch jeden Moment klingeln, also lasst uns nächste Woche weitermachen. Und verdammt nochmal, lernt euren Text und lernt vor allem eure Einsätze. Wenn ihr mal ein Wort vergesst oder euch versprecht, ist das nicht so dramatisch, aber wenn vor jeder Zeile drei Sekunden Stille und fragende Blicke kommen, können wir das Stück vergessen.“ Er sah die Schauspieler*innen einzeln nachdrücklich an. „Und bitte, wenn ihr gerade nicht selbst auf der Bühne seid, dann nutzt doch die Zeit, um das zu lernen, anstatt rumzualbern und die anderen mit abzulenken.“

Bilal und Jonathan lachten schuldbewusst. Friedrich seufzte.

„Okay, dann tschau. Schönes Wochenende.“

 

Während die Schüler*innen zusammenpackten, trat Goethe an Friedrichs Seite.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben dieselben Probleme mit ihnen wie ich.“

Friedrich, der gerade sein Skript in seinen Rucksack gestopft hatte, nickte.

„Ja, ich glaube, die sind universal.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Jonathan Bilal und Nick Julia auf die Schultern genommen hatten und jetzt um die Wette zu laufen schienen.

Goethes Gesichtsausdruck dazu brachte ihn zum Grinsen.

„Aber hey, ein gutes Gruppenklima ist das A und O, Pädagogik I.“

Goethe schnaubte förmlich. Friedrich konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, ihm nicht den Ellbogen in die Seite zu stoßen.

„Jedenfalls machen wir nächste Woche noch die Beerdigung und dann sind wir bereit für den Anfang vom Ende.“

„Gut. Nächste Woche werde ich auch wieder bei der Probe sein können.“

Sie hatten sich in Richtung der Tür bewegt, welche Goethe jetzt für Friedrich aufhielt.

„Danke sehr. Das freut mich, die Beerdigungsszene wird hart, also emotional…“

Friedrich brach ab und wandte angewidert das Gesicht gen Himmel. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen.

„Geil. Ich bin mit dem Fahrrad da.“

Goethe, der einen Schirm aus seiner Schultasche geholt und aufgespannt hatte und diesen jetzt über sie hielt, fragte:

„Soll ich Sie heim fahren?“

„Ähm“, antwortete Friedrich geistreich.

„Nicht, dass Sie wieder krank werden.“

Der Blick, mit dem Goethe Friedrichs Jeansjacke bedachte, war anklagender als Lottes, wenn Friedrich vergessen hatte, den Schnittlauch zu gießen. Friedrich rang mit sich. Wenn Goethe das schon anbot – und es regnete wirklich in Strömen, bis er zuhause ankäme, wäre er sicher bis auf die Knochen durchnässt – aber irgendwie…

„Wo wohnen Sie denn?“

„Öh, hinten beim Kaufland.“

„Das liegt ja praktisch auf dem Weg, kommen Sie.“

Der Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede zu, also fand Friedrich sich kurz darauf auf dem Beifahrersitz von Goethes Auto wieder, einem dunkelgrünen Audi. Friedrich hatte ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken können, natürlich fuhr Goethe Audi. Aber die Sitzheizung war schon echt angenehm.

Nachdem sie den Parkplatz verlassen hatten, brach Goethe das Schweigen.

„Wie geht es denn Ihrer Freundin?“

Friedrich wurde es schlagartig sowohl heiß als auch kalt. Richtig.

„Ähm. Ja. Nein.”

Die Augenbraue Goethes, die Friedrich von seinem Platz aus sehen konnte, zuckte nach oben. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Also, das wollte ich Ihnen noch erklären, aber… naja. Ähm. Lotte ist nicht meine Freundin. Also, nicht meine feste Freundin. Meine beste Freundin ist sie schon. Aber wir sind nicht zusammen. Es ist nur so, dass ihre Eltern nicht die entspanntesten sind in Sachen Sexualität, also gebe ich mich ihnen gegenüber als ihr fester Freund aus, damit sie auf Familienfeiern in Frieden gelassen wird.“

„Ah.“ Goethe warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, setzte den Blinker und bog links ab. „Und wie geht es ihr?“

Friedrich, der sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher war, tomatenrot angelaufen zu sein, wedelte in einer vagen Geste mit der Hand durch die Luft.

„Ach, ganz gut. Wir haben letzte Woche einen kleinen Kater adoptiert, Karl, der macht sie sehr froh. – Da vorn, das Haus mit dem schiefen Busch davor.“

Sie hielten und Friedrich sah Goethe an.

„Vielen Dank fürs Mitnehmen.“

Der nickte lächelnd.

„Gern geschehen. Schönes Wochenende.“

Friedrichs Herzfrequenz beschleunigte unverhältnismäßig. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Danke, ebenso.“

Dann rannte er durch den Regen zum Haus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frau Lengefeld: "Wir haben ja nichts gegen solche Menschen..."  
> Friedrich: "Gut, ich auch nicht."
> 
> Kudos, Kekse und Kommentare sind, was mich am Leben hält und zum Weiterschreiben motiviert. Wenn ich weiß, dass Leute gespannt warten, bin ich tatsächlich effizienter (jedenfalls solange mir keine Klausuren in die Quere kommen).  
> Die Story nimmt jetzt langsam an Fahrt auf, ich bin selbst schon ganz gespannt darauf, die nächsten Kapitel zu schreiben.  
> Wenn ihr Verschwörungstheorien habt, ruft sie einfach!  
> Oder folgt mir auf Tumblr und/oder Twitter, da bin ich auch @fanpersoningfox
> 
> 1000 Dank an veilchenjaeger fürs Betalesen und an traveling_ink für ihre wunderbaren und hilfreichen Kommentare. I owe you gays.


End file.
